Nunca me dejes ir
by caron75
Summary: Elena Gilbert deberá enfrentar los sentimientos que su corazón guarda por los hermanos Salvatore y decidir que es lo que desea. ¿Elegirá ella al comprensivo y dulce Stefan? O en su defecto se decantará por Damon aquel al que dice odiar con todas sus fuerzas pero del que se siente atraída con la misma intensidad.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se desarrolla en Universo Alternativo , todos son humanos.

Aclaro desde un comienzo que será Delena.

Resumen:

Luego de descubrir que Tyler su prometido le engañaba , Elena Gilbert regresa a su pueblo natal Myctic Falls allí se reencontrara con los hermanos Salvatore.

Elena deberá enfrentar los sentimientos que su corazón guarda por ambos hombres y decidir que es lo que desea.

¿Elegirá ella al comprensivo y dulce Stefan Salvatore ?

O en su defecto se decantará por Damon Salvatore aquel al que dice odiar con todas sus fuerzas pero del que se siente atraída con la misma intensidad.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**¨En los brazos del oceano , tan dulces y tan frios **

**Y toda esta devoción nunca la conocí en absoluto **

**Y el estruendo es divino para una pecadora liberada ...**

**Nunca dejes que me vaya**¨

**Nunca me dejes ir- Florence and The Machine**

* * *

**Pov Elena Gilbert **

**C**onduzco a través de las calles.

Es medio día y los restaurantes se vislumbran abarrotados así como lo están las vías internas.

Abro las ventanas y el aire sacude mis cabellos.

Sonrió , por minutos me permito ser otra vez aquella adolescente rebelde que a través de estas mismas aceras solía conducir su jeep a toda velocidad mientras el CD de No Doubt sonaba a toda madre a través del reproductor.

Finalmente, cruzo la entrada de mi zona residencial.

Tránsito entre la hilera de casas .

Una niña pasea con su bicicleta mientras su padre observa desde el porche de su vivienda. Vislumbro una anciana a pocos metros la cual riega sus plantas y llega a mis oídos el ladrido de un perro .

Pienso, nada ha cambiado en Mystic Falls.

Aquí residí los primeros 18 años de mi vida , un pequeño pueblo del Estado de Virginia.

Lugar en apariencia apacible y rutinario pero cuya limitada extensión ha sido el escenario de numerosos escándalos y crímenes. Ya saben lo que dicen: poblado pequeño , infierno grande.

Aparco frente a la cochera de la vivienda de mi madre y bajo del vehículo.

Tomo la maleta del asiento trasero posteriormente camino hasta la entrada, me detengo frente de la puerta de madera y toco el timbre.

Mi madre abre.

- Elena – murmura mi nombre y posteriormente me abraza.

El gesto resulta incomodo debido al peso de la maleta que aun cuelga de mi brazo.

Al separarnos, le deposito en el piso.

- ¿Y Tyler? Creí que vendría contigo.

Tyler es mi novio o al menos eso solía hasta hace dos días cuando le cache con su asistente Vicky , una estudiante universitaria de 19 años.

No medio palabra entre nosotros a penas nuestros ojos cruzaron salí del local , me dirigí a casa y a toda velocidad arme una maleta . Pase la noche en un hotel y a la mañana siguiente arribe el vuelo a Virginia.

- Se ha terminado mamá – afirme.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Si acaban de comprometerse! ¿Qué has hecho Elena?

¡Cómo no! para ella siempre soy yo la del problema.

- ¿Por qué asumes que fui yo?- exclamo furibunda.

- Porque conozco tú carácter y sé Tyler es un buen chico ¡Te adora!

Río , ante la ironía de su comentario.

- ¡Tyler es un gilipollas! Al que no quiero volver a ver en mi vida .

Mi madre exhala.

- Ya tendremos días para disuadirte de ello – dice.

Tuerzo los ojos .

Típico de mi madre. Asumir una posición sin saber la versión completa de la historia.

- Voy a estar en mi habitación – digo.

Tomo la maleta del suelo y con ella asciendo los escalones.

Descarto entrar al que era mi cuarto porque se ahora está lleno de cachivaches.

Así que me detengo frente a la tercera puerta del pasillo , la antigua habitación de Katherine.

Empujo el tablón de madera y vislumbro su interior. Salvo por las sabanas y cortinas permanece intacto al gusto de mi difunta hermana.

Los muros aun visten ese horrible papel tapiz de flores y en el techo aun esta el afiche de Leonardo Di caprio.

Sonrió , recordando nuestras risas y peleas. Tantos momentos compartidos dentro de estas cuatro paredes.

Deposito el bolso encima del viejo escritorio y posteriormente me tumbo sobre la cama.

El colchón se percibe suave bajo mi espalda , mientras observo al joven y sonriente Leonardo el cansancio me embriaga y yo no resisto , me permito dormir…

Al abrir los parpados me percato de que ha anochecido.

Mi celular titila , estiro el brazo y le tomo.

Tengo 6 llamadas perdidas de Tyler además de un mensaje de voz

¨ Nena es un mal entendido ..¨ no oigo el resto, no vale la pena perder el tiempo oyendo más de sus mentiras.

Levanto y bajo las escaleras con intenciones de comer algo , en el refrigerador encuentro una nota.

...

**Estoy en casa de los Salvatore , te compre un vestido – supuse lo olvidarías- está en el closet. La recepción es hasta las 7 ¡No faltes!**

**Mamá.**

**...**

- ¡Mierda! – exclamo al recordar que la subasta es hoy.

Levanto la vista al reloj de pared , son las 5:30 pm . Aun tengo tiempo de llegar.

Devoro el pan tostado así como el vaso de té frio que me había servido y desciendo con prisa las escaleras.

Abro el closet y encuentro el vestido Fucsia de cola larga y hombros descubiertos.

No es mi estilo en lo absoluto pero no estoy en condición de escoger , uso el traje de [i]Barbie Malibu[/i] o voy desnuda.

Me lo pongo y encuentro me ajusta a la perfección. Tomo un par de tacones negros de mi maleta, me los calzo .

Improviso un moño , me coloco una capa de rubor y labial.

Contemplo mi reflejo .

Aprecio luzco decente así que tomo la cartera y marcho.

Conduzco cual maniaca por las calles y logro llegar a mi destino antes de que el reloj de mi coche marque las 7: 00 pm.

La mansión Salvatore se vislumbra imponente.

Con sus altas paredes de ladrillo y su amplio jardín exterior.

Bajo del vehículo.

Camino hasta la entrada, a penas toco el timbre el ama de llaves me abre.

- Señorita Elena – ella me reconoce.

Lleva puesto su uniforme y el cabello recogido en una canosa moña , arrugas se vislumbran en sus ojos y una sonrisa cariñosa se extiende sobre los finos labios.

- Hola , Rose .

Ella me contempla.

- Válgame Dios ¡Pero qué bonita esta! , estos años le han sentado de maravilla.

- Lo mismo digo eh ¡tú estás hecha una muñeca! los debes traer locos.

Rose se sonroja y sonríe.

Posteriormente, me indica que los demás invitados se encuentran en el jardín trasero.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y sigo mi camino.

Desde lo alto de la escalinata contemplo la celebración.

Luces decoran los arboles , mesas de aperitivos se despliegan en los rincones y una orquesta toca música de salón.

Desciendo los escalones que me separan de la multitud.

En uno de los grupos identifico a mi madre va vestida con un clásico vestido negro y en el cuello ostenta las perlas victorianas ( herencia de la tatara abuela Margaret) .

Este año la joya familiar es el centro de la subasta, la suma obtenida por él así como por el resto de objetos donados será destinada a la fundación Salvatore dedicada al cuidado de niños con cáncer en países subdesarrollados. La institución sin fines de lucro es una derivación del imperio hotelero Salvatore.

Al notarme mi madre me contempla de la cabeza a los pies , sonríe con complacencia y posteriormente me presenta a sus acompañantes. Todos famosos y magnates como es de esperarse en este tipo de eventos de caridad.

Al cabo de unos minutos de conversación me siento aburridísima. Cada sujeto es más pretencioso que el otro, no han hecho más que vociferar sus logros y gordas cuentas bancarias.

Con la excusa de ir a buscar una copa me alejo .

Me ubico frente a la mesa de alimentos , pruebo un par de canapés y posteriormente pido a uno de los meseros me suministre una copa de vino. Le tomo de un solo trago guiada por la esperanza de que la ebriedad pueda hacer la velada más grata.

- Mis ojos me han de estar engañando – dice una voz a mis espaldas - Elena Gilbert ha decidido deleitarnos con su presencia.

Me giro encontrándome de frente con el atractivo rostro de mi interlocutor.

Lacios cabellos negros caen sobre sus intensos ojos azules a la vez que en sus labios se extiende una insinuante sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres Damon?– respondo cortante.

Él levanta las manos en señal de paz.

- Solo he querido saludar a una vieja amiga – contesta divertido.

- Que yo recuerde , tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos.

- Cierto pero no vas a negar que por una noche fuimos muy cercanos – él dice , mencionando mi desliz de hace algunos años.

_Yo me encontraba recién graduada , desempleada y sin novio. Sufría una gran depresión , sentía que todos a mi alrededor avanzaban y yo me había quedado estancada .Katherine me convenció de pasar unos días en casa , Stefan estaba cumpliendo años y ella le había planeado una gran celebración._

_Así que lo hice , asistí a la fiesta y me la pase en grande. Baile hasta doler y bebí hasta perder la conciencia cual fue mi sorpresa la mañana siguiente al despertar en ropa interior con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con Damon Salvatore tendido a mi lado._

_Supuse nos acostamos así que me vestí y le abandone, conocía Damon a la perfección sabia su modo operandí. Él seduce , folla y luego descarta. Yo de ninguna manera iba a permitirle me tratará como otra más de sus conquistas, si alguien iba a cortar era yo._

- Mi más grande arrepentimiento – respondo mordaz.

Damon sonríe sarcástico.

- No has perdido tu toque , Elena – me felicita – aun sabes cómo herir mi orgullo- dice.

Sus palabras me confunden, no sé que responder pero por suerte no tengo que hacerlo.

Stefan Salvatore ha llegado a mi rescate .

- Elena – susurra mi nombre mientras me besa ambas mejillas – no tenía conocimiento de que vendrías.

- No tuve más opción , era asistir o aguantarme uno de los interminables sermones de Isobel ¨_Oh Dios , ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_¨ - imito la voz de mi madre.

Stefan carcajea.

Su risa me resulta refrescante y amena.

- Estas muy hermosa – él me alaga .

- Gracias , tú estás muy guapo – contesto.

Decir guapo es quedarme corta . Stefan luce deslumbrante.

Lleva un traje gris que le ajusta a la perfección , los rizos desordenados de sus años universitarios han sido suplantados por un corte sofisticado que destaca el color verde de sus ojos.

Nos miramos…

- Saben hay 20 habitaciones en esta mansión , ¿Podrían buscarse una vacía y cerrar el trato de una vez por todas? – Damon dice haciéndonos recordar que aun está presente – toda esta tensión sexual no es sana para ustedes y créanme tampoco lo es para mí – dice antes de marcharse.

Tuerzo los ojos.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¡Está loco! – expreso.

- Se trata de Damon , así que ¿No es casi lo mismo? – Stefan dice .

Río.

Si , efectivamente las palabras Damon y desequilibrado van de la mano.

- Así que eres el nuevo Presidente de Salvatore C.A .

- Si, alguien debía tomar las riendas y en vista de que Damon se niega a sentar cabeza…

- Harás un excelente trabajo – afirmo.

- Eso espero, hay mucho dinero en juego.

Stefan suspira. .

- Y Tú ¿Qué tal la vida de editora en Nueva York?

- Nueva York esta fenomenal , disfruto de mi trabajo en la editorial aunque es un poco frustrante ya que los buenos libros precisamente no abundan estos días.

- Si , ahora todo va de vampiros vírgenes que comen ardillas y brillan en la oscuridad.

- ¡Ni lo digas! Cada vez que me llega una porquería de esas te juró que me dan ganas de arrancarme los ojos ¿Qué paso con el Conde Dracula o Leslat? Eso era lo atrayente de estas criaturas la bilateralidad entre lo perverso y lo bueno … pero ¡basta de mi trabajo! , que te voy a aburrir.

- Tú nunca podrías aburrirme Elena – Stefan contesta.

Y recuerdo el por qué estaba enamorada de él en secundaria.

_Stefan tiene la cualidad de decir exactamente lo que deseas oír , a su lado te sientes cómoda … puedes ser tú misma porque no hay presiones._

- ¡Elena! – Caroline Forbes grita mi nombre y posteriormente me abraza.

- Caroline , ¡A pasado tanto tiempo!

- Lo sé – ella contesta.

Me observa.

- Pero ¡Mírate! Estas preciosa.

- Gracias , gracias – doy la vuelta – pero ¡Hey! tú no te quedas atrás .

Caroline ríe.

- Chicas les dejo para que se pongan al corriente– Stefan dice.

Él besa a Caroline en las dos mejillas y posteriormente se despide de mí besando los nudillos de mi mano.

- Lamento si les interrumpí – Caroline se disculpa.

- Para nada – le aclaro- Stefan es solo un amigo.

- Hum , es una lástima – ella comenta- siempre pensé que Stefan salía con la hermana equivocada ¡No me malinterpretes! Katherine era mi amiga y la adoraba pero ella era demasiado salvaje para él , ustedes dos en cambio ... son tan semejantes.

- No te niego que hubo un tiempo que me lo plantee pero sería demasiado raro ahora que – hago pausa porque me cuesta decir lo siguiente- Katherine está muerta.

Después de eso no hablamos más de Stefan.

La conversación se dirigió a la vida de Caroline. Me conto que había terminado con Matt- su novio de preparatoria- pero que aun eran amigos , luego de un semestre en la ULA decidió probar con la música . Una disquera le contrato pero su disco no logro las ventas deseadas , Caroline quedo desbastada y por un tiempo laboreo de mesera hasta que conoció a Klaus. Tal como la cenicienta la chica pobre conquisto al guapo empresario , se casarón y ahora tienen un año de feliz matrimonio.

- Elena , me alegra tanto volver a verte .

Sonrió.

- Yo siento lo mismo – respondo con honestidad.

- ¡Aquí estás!– un hombre se acerca.

Es alto , fornido y rubio .

Rueda a Caroline con sus brazos y deposita un beso sobre sus cabellos.

La imagen me resulta muy tierna.

- Amor , te presento a Elena . Una vieja amiga.

El hombre me ofrece su mano derecha , le estrecho.

- Un placer , Elena . Todo amigo de Caroline es mi amigo – afirma.

Un Vals empieza a sonar, Klaus insiste en bailar y ellos se despiden, quedo de salir con Caroline antes de abandonar la ciudad.

El resto de la velada transcurre con regularidad. La subasta se lleva a cabo recaudándose 30.000 dólares , los presentes se muestran encantados.

Mi madre ha bebido más de la cuenta , se resiste ha abandonar la fiesta. Logro persuadirle de subir al coche.

Al cabo de unos minutos estamos en casa.

Mamá no logra llegar a la cama , a penas ve el sofá se abalanza sobre el y queda dormida.

Le acobijo y posteriormente subo al cuarto.

Con premura me despojo del vestido y los tacones. Me coloco el piyama y me acuesto.

Aun en la oscuridad noto Leonardo me sonríe.

Cierro los ojos y sueño…


	2. Chapter 2

Este capitulo es un Stelena total pero tranquilidad que los próximos abra Delena ;) _  
_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**L**a mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar con mí madre decido dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Visito tiendas y me doy el gusto de adquirir ropa. Tres vestidos , un par de vaqueros , dos playeras y botas de tacón son el resultado de mi compra.

Al caer la tarde entro a una heladería , estoy sentada frente al ventanal contemplando el ajetreo exterior cuando recibo la llamada.

- Elena ..  
- ¿Stefan?- digo al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea.  
- Si soy yo – él ríe- estoy libre esta noche y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo. Claro que si estas ocupada …

Sonrió.

- No lo estoy – interrumpo.  
- Bien , ¿Te parece si te paso a buscar a las 7?  
- Si perfecto , hasta entonces.  
- Si , hasta entonces – él responde antes de cortar.

Me entusiasma nuestra salida. Tal vez demasiado para tratarse de una cena con ¨ un viejo amigo¨

Me acabo el helado y posteriormente , pido la cuenta.

Al salir del local noto el crepúsculo en el horizonte.

Subo a mi coche y conduzco a casa.

Al entrar encuentro a mi madre frente a la televisión , está viendo uno de los tantos realitys de las Kardashian mientras se pinta las uñas.

- ¿Quieres que pida comida china para cenar? – me pregunta.  
- Pídela para ti , yo voy a cenar fuera – digo.  
- ¿ Vas a salir otra vez? Pero ¡si acabas de llegar Elena!  
- Stefan me invito y no pude rechazarlo – me excuse.

Las cejas de mi madre se elevan en expresión suspicaz.

- Así que vas a salir con Stefan .  
- ¡Si con Stefan! Mamá … te dejo que debo arreglarme , él a de llegar en cualquier momento.

Subo las escaleras y entro a la habitación.

Coloco las bolsas sobre la cama, tomo uno de los vestidos que compre .

Es azul marino, ajustado en el pecho pero flojo en las caderas .

Me lo coloco y me calzo un par de tacones fucsia. Me siento descubierta así que me cubro los hombros desnudos con un cardigán negro.

Me observo a través del espejo.

Me suelto la coleta y dejo a mis cabellos caer sobre mis hombros .

Me agrada mi reflejo , estoy muy guapa.

Él timbre suena , indicio de que él ha llegado.

Por algún motivo las piernas me comienzan temblar.

- ¡Basta! – me exijo- no eres una cría por el amor de dios ¡tienes 26 años! Así que compórtate como tal – recrimino a mi subconsciente.

El regaño funciona, recupero el control de mis emociones.

Así que tomo un bolso pequeño y salgo.

Mientras bajo los escalones percibo las voces de Stefan y mi madre.

Respiro profundo y sin más entro al salón.

Stefan se muestra perplejo al verme y ello , me hace sonreír.

- Fue un placer hablar contigo Isobel , te tomare la palabra y pasare uno de estos días a probar tu famoso pie.  
- Pasa cuando gustes querido – mi madre responde melosa - ya sabes que esta siempre será tu casa.

Stefan toma la mano de mi madre, le besa los nudillos.

Isobel ríe , cual jovencita quinceañera .

La imagen me divierte sobremanera.

Stefan se acerca a mi , posa su mano en mi espalda.

- Pásenlo bien – oigo la voz de mi madre antes de salir.

Él me tiende la puerta , yo subo al vehículo.

Me agrada su caballerosidad.

Stefan da la vuelta y entra.

Prende el reproductor.

_I believe I can fly , I believe I can touch the sky_

Reímos.

- Lo sé – reconoce- tengo gustos musicales muy gay.  
- ¿Palabras de Damon?

Stefan asiente.

- Siempre que no te guste Bieber , estamos bien .

Stefan guarda silencio.

- ¡Te gusta Bieber! – exclamo espantada.

Él carcajea.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! solo quería ver tu reacción.

El camino al restaurante es tranquilo.

No tardamos en llegar.

Stefan ha elegido un restaurante italiano con vista al mar.

El mesonero nos ubica en una mesa apartada, toda la escena es muy romántica.

Stefan pide espaguetis a la carbonara, yo me decanto por ñoquis de camarón.

Los platos no tardan en estar listos , les comemos entre comentarios.

Posteriormente , pedimos una botella de vino.

- Tú madre me conto que estas comprometida.  
- Estaba – aclaro- se acabo.  
- Lo lamento..  
- ¡No lo hagas! Estoy mejor ahora – digo- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el romance? ¿Aun sales con aquella modelo de Victoria´ s Secret?

Stefan niega.

- No creas todo lo que lees en las revistas del corazón , Alexandra y yo solo salimos un par de veces pero no congeniamos… He tenido varias citas los últimos años pero no ha sido nada serio - su mirada se muestra oscura y sé a la perfección el motivo de su turbación.

Aun se aferra a Katherine.

- No debes negarte al amor , Stefan. Mereces ser dichoso , sé que Katherine querría que lo fueras – digo.

Stefan baja la mirada.

- Lo sé – él contesta – pero es difícil. Fue difícil perderla y aun lo es ... dejarla ir.

Entiendo su sentir .

Han transcurrido casi tres años desde su muerte y aun no le he borrado de mi lista de contactos . Es como si mi cerebro aun esperara recibir una llamada suya y descubrir que todo esto no ha sido más que un mal sueño.

Me atrevo a tomarle de la mano.

- No te presiones – aconsejo- Todo sucederá a su tiempo, cuando encuentres a la persona adecuada.

Stefan me contempla fijamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? – pregunta.  
- Tres semanas – respondo.

En realidad solo iba a quedarme este fin de semana en Mystic Falls, el resto de días los iba a pasar en la Toscana Italiana con Tyler.

Habíamos planeado el viaje durante meses y yo ya había pedido permiso en mi trabajo pero dadas las circunstancias optare por solicitar un reembolso y pasarlo en mi ciudad natal.

- Bien. Yo debo ir a Japón a concretar unos negocios la próxima semana pero al regresar podríamos salir otra vez .

Sonrió.

- Eso me gustaría – aseguró.


	3. Chapter 3

Preparence que esta semana que Stefan va estar en Japón van a pasar muchas cosas uuu Damon al ataque.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**A**quel sábado por la mañana decido ir al cementerio.

No sé porque sencillamente tengo el impulso de hacerlo.

Conduzco por la autopista hasta las afueras del condado , giro a la izquierda y entro al camposanto.

Estaciono en una esquina.

Bajo del coche y camino por sobre las tumbas hasta donde se ubica la de mi hermana.

**Katherine Marie Gilbert ¬**

04-05-1987 al 09-11-2008

Amada hija, hermana y esposa.

Siempre te recordaremos

– se lee en la lapida.

- Hola , hermanita – digo .

Su rostro me viene a la mente.

Cabello salvaje, ojos traviesos y amplia sonrisa.

Katherine era extrovertida y sagaz. Iluminaba el cuarto con su sola presencia, si ella reía tú lo hacías.

A pesar de ser gemelas éramos polos opuestos, yo solía criticarla por su irreflexión pero la verdad es que siempre admire su capacidad de hacer cuanto quería sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Ella actuaba y luego pensaba, yo en cambio no he sido capaz de tomar un solo riesgo en mi vida.

_Te extraño kat , no sabes cuánto _– pienso.

Y es cierto , ahora más que nunca la necesito a mi lado así sea solo para decir ¨A la ***** , Tyler ¡vamos a beber!¨

Oigo pasos a mi espalda , giro y me percato de que efectivamente ya no estoy sola.

Él viste jeans y una chaqueta de cuero.

El viento sacude sus oscuros cabellos lacios mientras sus ojos se centran en los míos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi padre , vine a visitarle y no quise irme sin antes saludar a Katherine.

Acepto su explicación.

Permanecemos uno al lado del otro.

Noto Damon lleva una rosa en su mano derecha.

- Las rosas rojas eran sus favoritas – digo.  
- Lo sé – él contesta.

Le miró intrigada.

- Mi hermano solía enviarle racimos cada aniversario, era su ¨ gran gesto romántico¨. Nunca entendí su entusiasmo al recibirlos , siempre he pensado los ramos decorados son un regalo cursi y muy corriente– él confiesa.  
- No eres del tipo sentimental ¿cierto?  
- No, no lo soy – admite – pero tú tampoco pareces ser del tipo al que le gusta recibir ramos de flores y ositos de peluche ¿me equivoco?  
- No lo haces – respondo.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

Siento surgir un vínculo entre nosotros. Tengo el irracional juicio de que tal vez él pudiera entenderme como ninguna otra persona.

- Sé que saliste con Stefan – dice- Así que tengo que preguntar ¿Cerraron el trato?

¡Típico de Damon Salvatore! arruinar el momento al obrar como capullo.

Tuerzo los ojos.

- ¿No puedes evitarlo cierto? Ser un cretino.  
- Supongo que eso es un no – dice, sonriente.

Se acerca a mí.

- Bien , lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de él.  
- ¿Es eso una amenaza?  
- No , es un consejo – Damon afirma- Stefan solo ve en ti un reemplazo , para él tu solo eres la versión vainilla de su amada Katherine.

Lo abofeteo.

Estoy enojada y necesito drenar la ira en mi interior.

Me ofenden sus palabras pero sobre todo me hieren porque se dice la verdad.

Damon se toca la mejilla impactada y ríe .

Para mi decepción lejos de lastimarlo , le he causado gracia .

- Vale, supongo lo merezco por cotilla – admite .

Posteriormente , se inclina y deposita la rosa.

- Adiós , Kat – se despide .

Damon me dirige una última mirada y entonces, se aleja.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar todo eso – hablo con mi hermana- pero supongo te ha de haber divertido, siempre decías que vernos pelear era mejor que la telenovela .

Sonrió.

- Acerca de lo que Damon dijo ¡no pretendo suplantarte! nunca podría aunque lo quisiera pero si algo llega a suceder entre Stefan y yo ... no quiero sentirme culpable – confieso.

Acaricio la lapida.

Me afecta estar allí así que decido marcharme.

Conduzco de regreso a casa , cual es mi sorpresa al llegar y encontrar otro coche aparcado frente a la vivienda.

Bajo del vehículo , entro y veo materializada mi peor pesadilla.

Tyler me espera sentado junto a mi madre, son todo risas y sonrisas.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – exclamó furibunda.  
- Nena …  
- No vuelvas a llamarme así tú , bastardo asqueroso.  
- ¡Elena! , que vocabularios son esos – mi madre interviene.  
- Tenemos que hablar.  
- ¡No hay nada que hablar! Me engañaste y se acabo – afirmo.

Tyler intenta tocarme pero rehuyó.

- Sé que estas enojada pero debes dejar tu orgullo a un lado y perdonarme.

¡Vaya que es un descarado! ¿Perdonarle? Aquí tiene su perdón.

Le abofeteo.

Dos cachetadas en menos de una hora WOW He roto mi propio récord.

- No quiero volver a verte así que ¡Lárgate!  
- Elena – Tyler pronuncia mi nombre mientras se acaricia la mejilla golpeada.  
- ¡Qué te largues he dicho!

Él obedece, toma su maleta del sillón y se dirige a la salida.

- Dormiré en un hotel pero te advierto ¡No me voy a rendir! No pienso volver a Nueva York sin ti – amenaza.

Yo le cierro literalmente la puerta en la cara.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – mi madre interroga.  
- Creo que fue evidente madre – respondo altanera- Tyler y yo hemos terminado – asevero antes de encerrarme en la habitación...

Son las 9 de la noche y me encuentro en mi cama , cubierta con las sabanas hasta las caderas viendo Orgullo y Prejuicio por HBO mientras como chucherías.

Silenciosa presencio como por intervención del AMOR nuestra heroína inteligente e independiente acaba contradiciendo sus principios y convirtiéndose en otra esposa de alta sociedad , un final que estimo machista y decepcionante.

_Tú tampoco pareces ser del tipo al que le gusta recibir ramos de flores y ositos de peluche_– la voz de Damon Salvatore resona en mi cabeza.

Sonrió.

Es cierto , no soy una sensiblera.

No idealizo el matrimonio ni añoro una boda de revista.

Todo lo que deseo es conocer a un hombre que me rete, me sorprenda y que me haga cuestionarme la vida. Deseo pasión , un amor que me consuma.

No tiene que durar para siempre , me bastaría con … haberle encontrado.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Sus reviews son apreciadas *-*


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus reviews y follows :) Aquí tienen la parte 4 .

**Avarel Van-Castada**: si , todas queremos que Stefan se largue y no vuelva más ;) Team Delena

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**E**l Domingo recibo una llamada de Bonnie , una de mis mejores amigas de preparatoria.

Al parecer Klaus se ha ido de viaje , Caroline se encuentra sola en casa y ha planeado una piyamada.

- Bonn , ¿ No estamos algo viejas para esa clase de cosas?

- ¡Lo sé! Yo pienso lo mismo pero ya sabes como es Caroline cuando desea hacer algo.

Si , claro que lo sé. Caroline puede ser una verdadera tirana a la hora de imponer sus deseos.

- Por favor , Elena no deseo estar sola con ella y Anna.

- ¿Anna?

- Es la nueva novia de Jeremy , es una bruja.

- ¿Hablan los celos?

- No … tal vez - suspira- es complicado .

Bonnie y mi primo Jeremy mantuvieron una relación intermitente durante toda la preparatoria y parte de la universidad.

Se pelean como perros y gatos pero se aman locamente, siempre he pensado que acabarán casándose.

- Vale , iré a la piyamada – termino cediendo.

Improviso una maleta y salgo de casa. No me despido de mamá desde el ayer no ha parado de hablar sobre Tyler, lo cual es muy obstinante.

La mansión Mickelanselon se ubica a tan solo metros de la de los Salvatore , en cuestión de minutos me encuentro frente al portón principal.

- Elena Gilbert , vengo a la piyamada – informo al vigilante.

Oigo su risa al otro lado.

Creo que de no estar involucrada también me reiría.

- Pase adelante – él dice , permitiéndome acceso.

Aparco en el primer puesto que vislumbro.

Me cuelgo el bolso y salgo.

Camino hasta le entrada , no tengo que tocar el timbre ya que Caroline me abre.

Lleva un conjunto que fácilmente podría usar la muñeca Barbie. Consistente en una faldita rosa y una playera corta en la que se lee SEXY GIRL.

Me abraza y me invita a pasar.

Adentro aguardan Bonnie y Anna.

Luego de un par de copas me entero que Anna tiene 24 años , es periodista y escribe la columna de farándula en el Mystic Journal.

La banda de mi primo Jeremy I SEE DEAD PEOPLE (Veo gente muerta) se ha hecho muy popular en el Estado así que hace unas semanas Anna les realizo una entrevista.

- Nuestra química sexual fue instantánea – Anna afirma y yo no sé si burlarme o vomitar.

La cara de Bonnie revela furia. Podría jurar que mi querida amiga en aquel momento está muy celosa.

Seguimos bebiendo , Caroline prende el reproductor y nos dedicamos a bailar al ritmo de los éxitos del Verano.

- ¡Chicas! , saben que necesitamos – Anna interrumpe nuestra danza- Jugar verdad o reto.

- ¡Si! Suena divertido – Caroline responde- ¿Verdad , chicas?

Me encojo de hombros. Me da igual si jugamos o no.

Bonnie accede.

Caroline toma una de las botellas vacías de Vodka le coloca en el centro de la mesa.

Nos sentamos alrededor.

Anna le gira.

A la persona que señale el pico deberá comenzar.

Yo resulto elegida.

No tengo intención de confesar mis vergüenzas así que opto por reto.

- Debes trepar la enredadera y bañarte en la piscina de los vecinos – Anna dice con aires maliciosos.

_¡Oh , Mierda!_ – exclama mi yo interior.

Ya que a pesar de la borrachera soy plenamente consciente de que la mansión colindante es la de los Salvatore.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! , conozco a los vecinos – me excuso.

- Es cierto – Caroline me defiende- los Salvatores son viejos amigos suyos.

- A mí me consta – interviene Bonnie.

- Si son tus amigos no abra problemas si te atrapan – Anna reputa- Además , las reglas ¡son las reglas! elegiste reto y debes cumplir.

- Vale – respondo al entender que no abra manera de librarme.

Camino al patio con las chicas siguiéndome los pasos.

Me encaramo en la enredadera.

La hiedra me raspa las rodillas , con dificultad logro alcanzar la cumbre .

Desde lo alto vislumbro el jardín de los Salvatore, las plantas perfectamente cortadas y en el centro la imponente piscina perfectamente iluminada.

Desciendo .

- ¿Elena? – oigo la voz de Bonnie al otro lado.

- Estoy bien , ya he tocado suelo – digo.

- Genial , ahora ¡ve a bañarte!– dice Anna.

- Ok – respondo obstinada.

Quien pensaría que bajo esa carita de ángel habitaba semejante arpía.

Camino por sobre la grama , esquivando los reflectores.

Por momentos me siento como un agente secreto.

Al llegar a la piscina obtengo una visión periférica de la casa. Todas las habitaciones se muestran oscuras salvo una , la de Damon.

_Tu puedes hacerlo , solo tienes que ser silenciosa y rápida._

Me zambullo.

Dejo a mi cuerpo sumergirse y posteriormente nado hasta la otra orilla.

Subo los peldaños.

Me paso la mano por los húmedos cabellos y miro a mí alrededor.

No hay nadie , lo que significa que no he sido notada o eso creo hasta que le oigo.

- Linda playera – grita Damon desde la ventana de su habitación.

Levanto la mirada hacia su rostro.

Noto el sonríe y sé el motivo de su diversión: no llevo sostén y los pechos se me traslucen.

Tuerzo los ojos .

_Capullo_

Me giró y emprendo la retirada.

No pretendo explicarle mi incursión nocturna a su propiedad.

Siento los ojos de Damon en mi espalda todo el trayecto incluso al subir la enredadera …


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por sus reviews y por poner mi historia dentro de sus favoritas , me hacen feliz :)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**E**ntro al Starbucks.

La cabeza me palpita producto de los estragos de la noche anterior, por suerte las nauseas han cesado.

- Un descafeinado doble – indico al vendedor.

Pago y espero mi pedido apoyada en la barra.

- Aquí tiene – dice el chico antes de entregarme el vaso .

Le tomo.

- ¿Es que no hay un solo lugar en este pueblo donde no me encuentre contigo? – digo al notar a quien se encuentra a mi lado.  
- ¡Yo me pregunto lo mismo! Ni estando en casa me libro de ti.  
- Eres un cretino – afirmo.

Él sonríe.

- Ofenderme no te va a servir de nada, Elena – asegura- me debes una explicación.

Bufó.

- Te equivocas ¡No te debo nada!- reputo antes de darle la espalda.

Damon no hace ademan de seguirme.

Salgo del local , me dirijo al coche. Cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrar a Tyler apoyado sobre el capote.

¿Es que acaso hoy es el día del imbécil y no me entere?

- Nena , ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes castigarme? ¿No te parece que ya ha sido suficiente?

¡Será capullo! Ya le enseñare lo que es castigo

Le vierto el café en la camisa.

Tyler grita.

- ¡Qué demonios!  
- Que te quede claro ¡no estoy fingiendo que te odio! No se trata de una forma de vengarme por lo que hiciste SE ACABO así que ¡Desaparece de mi vida! – exclamo.

Posteriormente, subo al coche y acelero con violencia…

**E**l Jueves recibo una llamada de Bonnie me invita a un local y acepto.

Se presentan además mi primo Jeremy y Alaric , miembros de la vieja pandilla.

Alaric ejerce actualmente como profesor de Historia en la preparatoria de Mystic Falls.

- ¿Qué onda, tíos? – Damon Salvatore nos saluda.

Va vestido informal , con un jean y una playera negra cuello alto.

- ¡Damon! – Bonnie le saluda melosa - creí que no vendrías.

Se abrazan.

- ¿Qué dices Bonnie? Por nada me lo perdería.

Damon saluda a Alaric y a Jeremy , por la complicidad que demuestran me es evidente que no han perdido el contacto.

Posteriormente , se sienta.

Nos miramos.

No es necesario disimularlo, es de conocimiento del conjunto que él y yo no nos llevamos.

La conversación sigue, bebemos entre anécdotas del pasado.

Al transcurrir las horas el grupo se dispersa.

Alaric se despide bajo la excusa de que debe madrugar.

Jeremy saca a bailar a Bonnie.

Damon y yo quedamos solos en la mesa.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – él me invita.  
- Contigo ¡Jamás!  
- Vale ¡Como quieras! – responde, alejándose.

Desde mi asiento le veo acercarse a la barra.

Aparto la vista de él y entonces, noto a Tyler quien camina en mi dirección.

¡Demonios! ¿Es que jamás se va a rendir?

En un intento desesperado de rehuir de él me levanto y me dirijo a donde esta Damon.

Interrumpo su coqueteo con la bar tender.

Él me mira expectante.

- Sé que esto va a sonar fuera de lugar y entenderé si te niegas pero ¿Puedes fingir ser mi novio por 5 minutos?  
- Explícate.  
- Mi ex esta aquí, está empeñado en recuperarme y no sé como sacármelo de encima.  
- Lo haré pero ten seguro que me lo voy a cobrar, Elena- amenaza.

Asiento, dándole entrever que acepto sus condiciones.

Alguien tose a la izquierda , haciéndonos girar en su dirección.

Tyler nos observa con expresión furibunda.

- Oh , tú – digo con desprecio .  
- ¡Si yo! ¿Quién demonios es este tío, Elena? –recrimina.  
- El nombre de ¨ este tío¨ es Damon – él interrumpe- y soy , su novio – me aprieta las caderas.  
- ¿Novio? Pero ¡Si hace menos de una semana que terminamos!- Tyler grita.  
- ¿A caso creías que me la iba a pasar llorando? – reputo.

Tyler se muestra herido ante mis palabras y ello, saber que le he lastimado tanto como él a mí me regocija.

- Si haces esto para vengarte por lo de Vicky …

Bufó.

- ¡No eres el centro de mi mundo Tyler! No todo lo que hago tiene que ver contigo – respondo.  
- ¡No te creo! No acepto nada de esto.  
- Tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano porque *esto* es real e irrevocable.

Impulsiva tomo a Damon del cuello de la camisa y le beso.

Él se muestra estático en principio pero finalmente me corresponde.

Damon me estrecha y sus labios acarician los míos. Me ofusca su pasión…

Noto que debido a nuestro espectáculo Tyler se ha marchado.

- Creo que funciono – aprecio- Gracias.  
- No agradezcas – él me alerta- iba en serio con lo de cobrármelo.


	6. Chapter 6

Avarel Van-Castada y tefi96 sus reviews son apreciadas , Gracias .

Este les confieso ,es hasta ahora mi capitulo predilecto. Es que pasan tantas cosas insh.

**Advierto** que a partir de este capitulo van a desarrollarse bastantes escenas de sexo espero no ofenderles ni herir susceptibilidades.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

El sábado por la mañana recibo una infortunada llamada.

- Tengo que ir a una boda y necesito que vayas conmigo.  
- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? No creo que te cueste conseguir una tía guapa a la que llevar.  
- No quiero llevar a cualquier tía guapa, vale – responde- Quiero a alguien... impresionante.

Sonrió.

Así que yo soy impresionante

Mi yo interno se siente muy alagado.

- Me lo debes , Elena.  
- Lo sé – contesto con desdén- ¿ A qué hora pasas por mi?  
- A las 7 , viste sexy y … suéltate el cabello – ordena.

Me dispongo a mardarle a la mierda pero Damon cuelga , dejándome con las blasfemias en la boca….

A la hora pautada estoy lista.

Para la ocasión me he vestido sencilla, con un traje negro de hombros descubiertos que me llega hasta las rodillas.

Llevo los cabellos sueltos cayendo en ondas alrededor de mi rostro – no por complacer a Damon sino porque me gusta cómo se ve - y tacones rojos.

No acostumbro usar sarcillos así que me decanto por usar el guardapelo que me regalo papá.

A penas suena el timbre bajo.

-¿Quién es? – pregunta mi madre , me observa - ¿Vas a una fiesta?  
- Es Damon , voy a acompañarle a una boda … no me esperes despierta – digo con rapidez antes de salir.

Damon me espera en el pórtico.

Sus ojos contemplan mi cuerpo, se desplazan de abajo hacia arriba con descarada lascivia.

- Veo que seguiste mis indicaciones– dice.

No respondo.

En su defecto camino al coche.

- ¿Vas abrirme?

Damon me tiende la puerta de copiloto.

Subo .

El no tarda en sentarse a mi lado.

Prende el vehículo y automáticamente se activa el estéreo.

_No sé en que camino voy , no sé en que me convertiré … di que esperas por mí._

- Te gusta Coldplay.  
- ¿Sorprendida?  
- Gratamente- admito.

Damon sonríe , una línea curva se extiende sobre sus labios.

El resto del camino transcurre en silencio , Damon aparca.

- Antes de bajar y cumplir con mi parte , necesito estar informada – exijo.  
- Es justo – él aprecia - ¿Qué deseas saber?  
- Lo obvio , ¿Quién se va a casar?  
- Es la boda de mi ex esposa , Andy.

Me sobresalto.

- ¿Estuviste casado?  
- Eran las Vegas … - dice como si eso le excusara – Y no duro más que 24 horas .  
- Aun así ¿ella te ha invitado a su boda? – digo con perplejidad.  
- Pese al concepto en que me tienes acostumbro terminar mis relaciones en muy buenos términos, antiguas amantes son ahora mis grandes amigas.  
- ¿Entonces porque deseas darle celos?  
- ¿Quién ha hablado de celos? esto – me señala- no se trata de ella sino de mí.

Le miro turbada.

Me pregunto ¿Qué quiso decir? pero sé no obtendré de él más explicación que esa.

- ¿Tienes alguna otra duda?  
- No , eso fue todo.  
- Bien , siendo así …

Damon se baja del vehículo.

Yo también lo hago.

Él me ofrece su brazo y yo le tomo , así entramos.

El lugar se muestra repleto.

La ceremonia tendrá lugar en el jardín.

La chica de protocolo nos ubica a tres filas del altar.

El novio aguarda.

Es un hombre maduro pero muy guapo , viste pajarilla y smoking.

Los acordes de la marcha nupcial se escuchan seguidos de la entrada de la novia.

Es rubia de pechos grandes y cintura pequeña.

Lleva un vestido vaporoso y los cabellos recogidos.

Pienso que en aquel momento se asemeja a una diosa mitológica.

Presenciamos la alianza.

El acto me resulta hermoso , sobre todo al final cuando los novios leen sus votos.

Miró a Damon , se muestra sereno … ninguna emoción reconocible en su rostro.

Él se gira , me cacha observándole.

Espero uno de sus mordaces comentarios pero él no dice nada.

Solo sonríe y posteriormente , aparta la mirada de mi.

Al sellarse la unión entramos al salón donde tiene lugar la recepción.

Adornos glamorosos se extienden por la estancia, mesoneros ofrecen exóticos tentempiés así como variados cocteles.

- ¿Chanpagne? – me ofrece un mesonero.  
- No , gracias. Lo deje – miento.

El mesonero asiente y se aleja. Ha de haber pensado que soy una alcohólica en recuperación. Bien , así no me ofrecerá más el resto de la noche.

- ¿Así que ya no bebes? – Damon pregunta suspicaz.  
- ¿Acaso dañe tú plan de seducción? – reputo.

Él bufa.

- No necesito emborracharte para llevarte a la cama, Elena – afirma con tal vez demasiada seguridad.

Desvió la mirada ya que el rumbo que ha tomado esta conversación me tiene nerviosa.

Una mujer se nos acerca.

Es muy guapa de cabellos rojizos e intensos ojos verdes , las arrugas de sus parpados y cuello denotan que ronda la cuarentena.

- Damon Salvatore , mi alumno favorito – ella dice coqueta.  
- Sage , mi maestra favorita – Damon responde con el mismo tonito libertino.

Me queda claro que sus aprendizajes no son del tipo académico.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo .  
- Si – ella ríe- desde aquel viaje a Ámsterdam .  
- Buenos viejos tiempos – Damon asevera sonriente.

En aquel momento toda su atención se centra en la mujer y eso me irrita.

Me siento disgustada.

No me agrada su complicidad.

- Elena Gilbert – interrumpo – su prometida.

Sage no puede evitar reflejar desilusión.

Damon por su parte se limita a observarme entre divertido y perplejo.

_¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?_-recrimina la vocecita en mi cabeza.

- Impresionante , jamás pensé que lograrían hacerte sentar cabeza – Sage dice a Damon.  
- Ni yo – él responde.  
- Les deseo felicidad en su futura unión – la mujer dice antes de partir.

Damon me mira.

- ¿Cuál es tú problema?  
- ¡Tú! tú eres mi maldito problema– afirmo obstinada - coqueteas con cuanta zorra se te cruza enfrente ¡pareces un perro en celo!

Damon ríe , él muy cretino se carcajea en frente de mis narices.

- Eres divertida cuando te pones celosa.  
- ¡Yo no estoy celosa! – reputo.

Damon me mira con suspicacia.

- Lo que tú digas, Elena – dice mordaz.

Un suave Valls comienza a sonar , expandiéndose cual eco por toda la estancia. Los novios tienen su primer baile.

Les observo con nostalgia.

De improvisto Damon me toma de la mano derecha y me jala hacia la pista , no resisto ya que sé de nada me servirá quejar.

Aunque, ese no es el único motivo . La verdad es que , deseo bailar con él.

Damon apoya su mano libre en mi espalda.

Nos movemos al ritmo de la suave balada .

- Sabes en que estoy pensando – Damon susurra a mi oído.

Me muestro intrigada.

- En la primera vez que bailamos , fue en la fiesta de graduación ¿cierto?  
- ¿Lo recuerdas? – reputo consternada.  
- Lo recuerdo todo – él contesta mirándome a los ojos y luego a los labios.  
- Cuidado Damon – alerto- estas actuando como sensiblero.

Damon sonríe y me gira para posteriormente estrecharme….

Permanecemos en la fiesta hasta pasada la madrugada , luego Damon me lleva casa.

Estaciona su vehículo frente a la vivienda y sorpresivamente, se ofrece a acompañarme a la puerta.

- Debo admitir estaba equivocada. No eres la peor compañía en el mundo, Damon Salvatore.

Damon sonríe.

- ¿Es eso un cumplido?  
- Tal vez – respondo con coquetería.

_¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué de repente me siento tan a gusto junto a mi rival? _

Damon se acerca y de improvisto , me toma del mentón.

Nos miramos a los ojos mientras sus dedos acarician la piel de mi rostro con ternura y me sorprendo porque nunca imagine que Damon Salvatore pudiese resultarme tierno.

Va a besarme, lo sé y a pesar de ello no lo detengo.

_¿Por qué no lo detengo?_

Damon se arroja sobre mí y me besa con la boca abierta , tomándome ….

Yo exploto , todas las emociones que durante años contuve son liberadas .

Mis dedos se enredan en su pelo , nuestras lenguas danzan sin pudores a la vez que nuestros cuerpos se ciñen.

Me separo para respirar.

- He deseado besarte toda la noche.  
- ¿Incluso cuando coqueteabas con Sage?- reputo suspicaz.

Damon asiente.

- Sin importar lo que haga o con quien me encuentre las ganas de besarte siempre están allí , Elena - él confiesa.

Y tengo la certeza de que sus ganas no se limitan solo a esta noche.

- Damon …-susurro su nombre antes de permitir que me bese.

Nuestros labios se funden .

Mi espalda choca contra la pared e instintivamente mis piernas se enredan alrededor de sus caderas , desde esa posición percibo a plenitud su excitación.

_¿Esto no puede ser real? _

No creí posible anhelar a alguien de esta manera tan brutal y fogosa pero lo hago, en este instante deseó al hombre frente a mí con tal intensidad que me consume.

Damon besa mi cuello a la vez que sus manos tantean mis pechos sobre el vestido, gimo …

y entonces oigo el abrir de la puerta , tras de ella aparece mi madre.

Nos apartamos.

La situación da mucha gracia.

Damon tiene los cabellos desordenados , la camisa fuera del pantalón del que se evidencia una erección y yo no quede ilesa.

Mi vestido esta arrugado, mis cabellos alborotados y de seguro debo tener en este momento cara de guarra.

Mi madre nos observa con estupefacción.

No la culpo , de no haber llegado Damon y yo hubiéramos tenido sexo en su pórtico.

- Será mejor que me vaya –él dice .  
- Si , eso creo – reputa mi madre en tono cortante.

Damon me dirige una última mirada y posteriormente , marcha.

Le veo subir a su coche y desaparecer.

- ¿Me vas a explicar que fue todo eso?- mi madre recrimina una vez entramos a la vivienda.  
- Creo que fue bastante claro , madre – reputo.  
- ¿Tú y Damon? Creí que lo odiabas  
- ¡Y lo hago!

Isobel me mira con expresión confusa.

- Entonces , ¿Qué hacías intimidando con él , si tanto te desagrada?

Suspiro.

- No lo puedo explicar , simplemente paso – respondo.  
- Elena , lo que sea que te traes con esos muchachos ¡debe acabar!. No es correcto andar interponiéndose entre hermanos.  
- Yo no me estoy interponiendo. Ya estoy cansada de repetírtelo NO HAY NADA ENTRE LOS HERMANOS SALVATORE Y YO.  
- Eso no fue lo que yo aprecie hace minutos.

Bufo.

- ¡Eres insufrible! – afirmo.

Posteriormente , le doy la espalda y subo la escalera…


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todos por sus reviews , me animan a seguir escribiendo :)

**Isa-Bella0908 ** me parece que eres alguien que conoce de buena literatura y eso me encanta , tu perspectiva me ha servido de mucha ayuda.

Si , eso es lo que pretendía con el fic en mi opinión - en la serie- Elena con Stefan es madura , entre ellos existe cariño y comprensión pero son muy aburridos y predecibles . Damon en cambio saca a relucir el lado espontaneo de Elena junto a él ella se divierte , es aventurera y apasionada ... eso es lo que más me gusta de ellos y quise destacarle en mi historia. Tu lo haz notado y por eso te dedico este episodio ;) un beso.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

No pude cerrar los ojos en toda la noche , todo en lo que podía pensar era en aquellos besos.

Los labios de Damon se percibieron cálidos y dulces sobre los míos pero cuando nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto el universo se detuvo y solo fuimos él y yo absorbidos por aquella arrebatadora pasión.

Aun sentía los labios hinchados y ni siquiera la ducha que me di antes de tumbarme sobre la cama ayudo a apaciguar mi excitación.

Damon , Damon , Damon…. ¡ Maldito Damon!

_¿Qué me has hecho para que no pueda apartarte de mis pensamientos?_

….

El Domingo acompaño a mi madre a la feria del pueblo. No pregunten sobre que es porque NO LO SÉ.

He perdido la cuenta de cuantos días festivos hay en Mystic Falls.

El día de la calabaza, de los Beatles, del orgullo gay, de la rosa , creó que hasta celebramos el cumpleaños de Madonna .

Es bizarro pero así somos por aquí . Nos encanta el whisky , las fiestas temáticas y armar ferias sin sentido.

Caminamos entre los quioscos hasta pararnos en el nuestro.

Isobel es famosa por su pie de limón, es ya todo un clásico en las festividades.

Le ayudo a colocar el mantel de cuadros y sobre el los tres pies que ha preparado para la ocasión.

Al cabo de una hora se agotan.

Isobel se muestra contenta , su ego esta elevado.

En las lejanías vislumbro a mis amigos.

Caroline camina del brazo de Klaus mientras charla con Bonnie.

- ¿Necesitas más ayuda? – pregunto a Isobel.  
- No, vete tranquila. Puedo recoger esto sola – ella responde- gracias por acompañarme hoy.  
- No hay de qué – afirmo esbozando una sonrisa.

No es común recibir un agradecimiento de parte de mi madre.

Ella me sonríe de vuelta.

- Nos vemos en la casa , vale – digo dándole un beso en la mejilla para posteriormente alejarme.

- ¡Elena!- Caroline exclama mi nombre al notarme.

Le doy los dos besos a ella y a Bonnie .

A Klaus le saludo con una sonrisa, él se muestra amable.

-¿ Qué hacéis por aquí? – indago.  
- Nosotros, estamos dando un paseo– Caroline dice a la vez que mira a Klaus con ojitos melosos.

El amor entre ellos es tan notorio que me hace sentir incomoda.

- Yo estoy aquí por Jeremy , su banda va a tocar y me pidió que viniese.

Caroline y yo nos miramos con complicidad.

Klaus parece intuir el comienzo de nuestro cotorreo ya que se aleja bajo la escusa de comprar comida.

- ¡Suéltalo todo , Bennett!- exijo.  
- No se dé que hablan chicas…  
- No te hagas eh , ¿Qué se traen tu y Jeremy? – Caroline dice.

Bonnie suspira , dándose por vencida.

- El jueves después de nuestra salida fui a su casa y … ya saben – ella admitió.  
- ¿Y qué hay de Anna? – pregunto.  
- Al parecer Jeremy en uno de los ensayos le cacho coqueteando con el guitarrista de la banda y... cortaron.  
- Hum , ¿así que ahora ustedes dos están juntos? – Caroline dice.  
- Tal vez ¡no lo sé! , es ..  
- complicado – Caroline y yo decimos al mismo tiempo.

Las tres reímos.

- Solo puedo decirles que últimamente estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos– ella dice.  
- Me alegra saberlo, Bonn – afirmo- ya sabes lo que pienso de mi primo y tú.  
- Si, ya sé que ustedes dos son las presidentas del Team Beremy- Bonnie responde con sarcasmo.  
- Aww el Team Beremy – Caroline expresa- me trae tantos recuerdos de la preparatoria– dice nostálgica.

Carcajeo y Bonnie lo hace también.

Klaus regresa y no está solo, a su lado se encuentra mi demonio particular.

Lleva vaqueros , botas y playera blanca así como su habitual chaqueta de cuero.

Nos miramos y repentinamente mi temperatura corporal aumenta.

_¡Demonios Elena! Al memos disimula_ – recrimina la vocecita en mi cabeza – _en este momento llevas grabado un grandísimo DESEO A DAMON SALVATORE sobre la frente. _

- ¿Qué tal chicas? – él dice con su innata coquería.

Bonnie y Caroline le sonríen .

- Que onda , Mystic Falls – se escucha a través de las cornetas.

Nos giramos en dirección a la tarima.

El publico grita eufórico.

- WOW Veo que están muy animados – comenta Lucy Rose , celebridad del pueblo- Hoy tengo el placer de presentarles a cuatro tíos ¡guapísimos! Con ustedes Brandon, Chris, Noel y Jeremy … I SEE DEAD PEOPLE .

El telón sube y allí están los chicos portando sus diferentes instrumentos.

La guitarra suena como preludio de la primera canción.

Posteriormente , la voz de Jeremy ( el vocalista) resuena

**Tú eres, todo lo que quiero  
Las cicatrices, de todo lo que conozco **

Caroline y Klaus se abrazan .

**Si te digo que estabas en lo cierto ¿Tomarías mi mano esta noche?  
Si te digo las razones por que ¿Dejarías tu vida y rodarías? **

Bonnie no aparta los ojos de Jeremy.

**Tú haz visto, todas mis piezas rotas  
Esta oscuridad, que nunca he podido mostrar **

Él le sonríe y ella le corresponde.

_Son tan monos_– pienso y una sonrisa se forma sobre mis labios.

- Cuidado Elena, estas obrando como sensiblera – Damon susurra a mi oído derecho y entonces, me percato de que se ha ubicado a mi lado.

Nuestros ojos chocan.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas allí parado? – pregunto.  
- Lo suficiente – él contesta con aires misteriosos.

**Si te digo que estabas en lo cierto ¿Tomarías mi mano esta noche?  
Si te digo las razones por que ¿Dejarías tu vida y rodarías? **

Él me toma de la mano , sus dedos se enredan con los míos y yo me estremezco de pies a cabeza.

No sé como lo hace pero cada vez que me toca yo … pierdo todo control sobre mis emociones.

**Uoooooo uoooooo uooooooo**

- Ven, vayamos a otro lugar – Damon ofrece.

_¡Di que no! aléjate antes de que sea demasiado tarde _– exige la vocecita pero yo no le obedezco, me voy con él.

Atravesamos la multitud con nuestras manos aun entrelazadas, así nos alejamos de todo el alboroto y transitamos las calles deteniéndonos en un viejo callejón.

Mi espalda reposa sobre la pared de ladrillo.

- Debemos hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche – él dice.  
- Yo no quiero hablar – respondo – no ahora.

Mi mirar desciende hasta sus labios.

- Elena …  
- No hay por que complicarlo – afirmo- No sé como paso pero TE DESEO y tú a mi así que …  
- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Solo sexo – él pregunta.

Lo pienso.

Si a mi historial amoroso vamos, nunca – ni siquiera en la universidad- mantuve relaciones con alguien que no fuera mi novio salvo aquella vez con Damon y la verdad es que ni siquiera estoy segura de que nos hubiésemos acostado porque no lo recuerdo.

Para mi el sexo siempre debía ser bonito y anticipado, un acto de apego más que de lujuria.

Nunca fui una chica impulsiva, nunca había sido dominada por mis deseos sexuales hasta ahora.

_Tal vez es el momento, tal vez es hora de cometer la primera locura de tú vida. Hacer algo sin pensar en consecuencias solo por que lo anhelas…_

Suspiro y lo hago , en un acto arrebatado tomo a Damon del cuello de la camisa y empotro mis labios sobre los suyos.

Nos besamos de forma abierta y pasional.

Damon me aferra los cabellos mientras mis dedos tantean su fuerte espalda.

Él besa mi cuello y yo le bajo la bragueta.

Damon se coloca el preservativo.

Él me toma de las caderas y me impulsa permitiéndome enredar ambas piernas a su alrededor. Por suerte llevo falda, lo cual facilita nuestro intento de kamasutra.

Él toma la liga de mis bragas entre su puño y de un tirón me las arranca.

Su violencia lejos de aterrarme me enciende a límites inesperados.

Es una locura , una imprudencia ¡Pero no me importa!

Damon aferra mi rostro entre sus manos, su miembro penetra en mí y yo gimo.

Él apoya su frente sobre la mía y se mueve , una y otra vez me posee embargando mi cuerpo de las más exquisitas sensaciones.

_Oh se siente tan bien , no pares _

Nuestros cuerpos danzan, frotándose contra él otro .

_Un poco más , solo un poco más _

Cierro los ojos .

- No ¡mírame! Elena , quiero verte a los ojos cuando llegues – él exige.

Obedezco y entonces exploto.

El delicioso cosquilleo me traspasa y clamo de goce.

Damon se deja llevar conmigo.

Él gruñe mientras su miembro pulsa en mi interior...

- Lo siento – Damon dice enseñando los restos de mis bragas como si de una bandera se tratará.

Río , no puedo evitarlo.

Damon carcajea conmigo.

- Tranquilo, eran viejas.  
- Siendo así…- él se las mete en el bolsillo.  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- Reclamando mi premio – afirma, juguetón.

Ruedo los ojos.

Damon se acerca a mí, me aparta un mechón de pelo que cae sobre mi rostro y le deposita detrás de mis orejas.

Nos miramos.

Pienso sería el momento idóneo para decirnos lo mucho que ansiábamos estar juntos y como de ahora en adelante no nos separaremos… pero esto no va de ese modo porque no hay sentimientos entre nosotros.

_Solo se ha tratado de sexo vacío entre dos viejos enemigos_.

- Deberíamos irnos, el concierto ya ha de haber terminado– digo.

Damon asiente.

- Deje mi coche en la plaza ..  
- No tienes que llevarme a casa , puedo ir caminando – digo.

No quiero que se sienta obligado a nada.

- Quiero hacerlo – Damon afirma.

Accedo.

Caminamos hasta la plaza , efectivamente el concierto ha terminado y el publico se ha dispersado.

Subo a su coche , el trayecto a casa es silencioso.

Damon aparca a un lado de la vivienda.

- Me lo he pasado genial – expreso.

Damon niega.

- ¡No digas eso! El sexo nunca es genial, al menos no el buen sexo.  
- ¿Y como es el buen sexo? – reputo.

Él sonríe.

- Lo acabamos de tener, Elena- afirma.

Esta vez soy yo la que sonríe porqué entiendo a que se refiere.

Lo que hicimos fue escandaloso, obsceno , impetuoso , delicioso …

- Vale, siendo así solo diré _gracias por el buen sexo_.  
- Ha sido un placer – Damon responde para posteriormente besarme los nudillos.

Río y él lo hace también.

Encuentro ha surgido cierto vínculo entre nosotros, nos entendemos. De una forma retorcida pero lo hacemos.

Bajo del coche sin más.

No considero necesario alargar la despedida.

...

Curiosidades del episodio 

1) El nombre de la banda hace alución a la frase de _6to sentido_ ( película de los 90) . Es producto de mi humor negro , ya que Jeremy ( en la serie) ve gente muerta.  
2) Los nombres de los integrantes pertenecen a mis 3 cantantes predilectos : Brandon Flowers , Chris Martin y Noel gallagher.  
3) La canción que use es Ride de los Cary Brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias por sus reviews , un beso para todos.

En este capitulo la narrativa es diferente ya que es Pov Damon y va a estar cargado de recuerdos del pasado.

Considere necesario abordar su perspectiva.

Espero haber hecho honor a la personalidad del personaje.

Playlist: Love will tear us apart cover de la banda sonorá de The time traveler´s wife ( no sé porque pero me recuerda la relación de Damon y Elena , me los imagino bailándola en su graduación *0*)

watch?v=-MBjSffx3Yc

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**POV Damon Salvatore**

Entro a la mansión , Rose me recibe.

Lleva puesto su uniforme pese a que me he cansado de señalarle que no es necesario que lo use.

_¡Tú no eres una empleada! Eres mi familia_- le he dicho pero ella es obstinada y nunca me hace caso.

- ¿Vas a cenar, querido? – dice apoyando su mano en mi hombro.  
- No, creo que me hare un emparedado más tarde. Ve a descansar – digo, depositando un beso sobre su arrugada frente.  
- Vale, cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme – ella afirma antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo que da a su habitación.

Rosalinda Martínez - Rose para los amigos- es lo más cercano que he tenido a una madre.

No hay un solo día en mis memorias donde ella no este.

Mi difunto padre decía que la mujer me tenía malcriado y debo reconocer que no estaba errado.

Rose siempre me consintió, aun ahora que soy un hombre lo hace.

Ella es una de esas pocas personas – sino la única - que no me ve defectos. Rose confía en mi y tiene fe en que puedo lograr todo cuanto me proponga en esta vida y yo la quiero inmensamente por eso.

Subo a mi cuarto, cierro la puerta y me despojo de la chaqueta.

La tiro sobre el sofá y posteriormente me zumbo sobre la cama apoyando la cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados.

El colchón se percibe suave bajo mi espalda.

Exhalo.

Estoy exhausto pero en el buen sentido, como solo se puede estar luego de hacer el amor con la mujer a la que has deseado durante prácticamente toda tu vida.

Elena Gilbert – murmuro su nombre.

Creó que fue en kínder cuando nos conocimos, éramos solo niños y yo no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía pero no podía evitar molestarla. Cada día le jalaba las coletas y la ofendía, ella nunca lloraba todo lo contrario la pequeña fiera no dudaba en golpearme y musitar blasfemias. Me divertía tanto hacerla rabiar.

Entonces, ella y Stefan se hicieron amigos y yo conocí el significado de la palabra CELOS. Odiaba verlos juntos, sentía ganas de golpear a mi hermano cada vez que Elena le sonreía. Trate de entablar amistad con ella pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Elena me odiaba. Así, que seguí obrando como capullo porque solo siendo hostil lograba llamar su atención.

Los años pasaron, llegamos a la secundaria.

Elena no se apartaba de Stefan ni un solo minuto durante clases y por las tardes siempre estaba con él en la mansión viendo películas en su cuarto o soleándose en la piscina.

Para mí era el mayor de los placeres verla desde mi ventana contonearse con su pequeño bañador, si de niña había sido adorable a sus 17 años Elena era la criatura más sensual que hubieran visto mis pubertos ojos. Hubiera dado todo por ser Stefan en ese entonces pero mi hermano no la valoro, él solo tenia ojos para Katherine (su gemela).

Katherine era el polo opuesto de Elena. Igual de hermosa pero tal vez demasiado atrevida para mi gusto, ella era del tipo de chica que tomaba lo que quería sin pensar en nada más que en sus deseos. Si, era egoísta y muy manipuladora.

No me malinterpreten yo la apreciaba, fuimos muy buenos amigos. Juntos no parábamos de hacer travesuras, ella sacaba el chico rebelde que había en mi y creo parte de lo que soy ahora se lo debo a ella.

Kat me enseño a seguir mis impulsos, tomar riesgos.

_Comete errores y hazlo a propósito _– ese era su lema.

Con la adolescencia llego la curiosidad, pasamos de los juegos infantiles al sexo.

Yo creo que la usaba para desahogarme, la mayoría de las veces fantaseaba con su hermana.

Pero para Kat fue distinto, ella llego a sentir algo más que amistad por mí. Me pidió fuéramos exclusivos y yo le rompí el corazón.

Yo le quería pero no de esa manera ¡Ella no era Elena!

Katherine se distancio y fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que le pusiera sus garras encima a San Stefan.

Creo que lo hizo para darme celos pero la verdad es que lejos de molestarme , su unión con mi hermano me hizo sentir alivio.

Elena quedo desbastada. Aunque disimulara indiferencia, yo sabía que ver a la parejita le dolía.

¡Maldito, Stefan! ¿Cómo no veía lo que yo? ¿Cómo no podía notar lo hermosa, inteligente, dulce y divertida que ella era? Elena Gilbert era todo lo que yo deseaba y que nunca podría tener.

Así transcurrió el último año de instituto.

Katherine y Stefan se matricularon en la ULA (Universidad de Los Ángeles) , ella estudiaría actuación y él arte.

Yo cumpliría el plan de mi padre e ingresaría a Oxford (Inglaterra) , a estudiar finanzas.

Elena por su parte había obtenido la beca por la que tanto había trabajado, Columbia ( Nueva York) le había admitido.

Llego el baile de graduación y yo , me atreví a sacarla a bailar …

_Elena se veía preciosa, con un corto y ajustado vestido vino tinto que enseñaba su prominente busto y largas piernas mientras los lacios cabellos los llevaba recogidos en una coleta alta destacando las facciones de su rostro._

_Ella se encontraba charlando con sus amigas, yo me acerque al grupo._

_- Me concedes este baile – pedí._

_Elena me miro sorprendida._

_Esperé su rechazo pero ella acepto._

_Caminamos hasta el centro de la pista , allí nos movimos al ritmo de la música tecno._

_Ella sonreía todo el rato, parecía estárcelo pasando bien._

_Entonces , la música se torno lenta y yo le ofrecí mi mano derecha._

_Elena la tomo y yo pose la mano libre sobre su espalda._

_Suavemente nos balanceamos._

_- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_  
_- Lo que quieras._

_Ella me miró a los ojos._

_- ¿Por qué me has sacado a bailar?_

_**Porque me gustas , siempre me haz gustado y no podía dejarte ir sin antes bailar contigo**– pensé._

_- Creo que lo hice porque me canse de ser tu enemigo así ¿Qué dices? Aceptas la paz._

_Ella me observo con suspicacia._

_- ¿Paz? Entre nosotros – dijo sarcástica._  
_- No sería para siempre – aclare- solo una tregua._

_Ella sonrío._

_- Vale pero solo por esta noche– Elena dijo , enredando ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello._

Aquella fue una grandiosa noche, Elena y yo bailamos durante horas separándonos solo cuando la música dejo de sonar.

Luego de eso tomamos caminos separados.

Ella se domicilio en Nueva York y yo , en Inglaterra.

Los años Universitarios fueron duros , estudie hasta desfallecer pero aun así tuve tiempo para la diversión. En el campus ligue con muchas chicas e hice buenos amigos.

Creí haber superado lo que catalogue como enamoramiento adolescente hasta la fiesta de cumpleaños de Stefan en 2006.

_Yo había conquistado a una chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo , nos disponíamos a subir a mi habitación y cerrar el trato cuando le vi._

_Elena estaba apoyada sobre la baranda de la escalinata , tambaleándose como hoja. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su mano izquierda reposaba sobre sus labios en un intento de contener el vomito._

_No pude ser indiferente ante la escena ELENA NECESITABA AYUDA así que le dije a la chica que tendría que hacerse justicia ella solita porque mi amiga me necesitaba._

_Acompañe a Elena al baño , sostuve su cabello mientras ella vomitaba a cantaros posteriormente , le ayude a cepillarse los dientes y le lleve a mi cuarto._

_- Tienes que dormir, estas muy borracha – dije._  
_- ¡No lo estoy! – ella recrimino- y no tengo sueño ¡Quiero bailar!_

_Por poco se cae tratando de hacer un paso de baile._

_- Claro que lo estas , ¡Mírate! Eres un completo desastre._

_Elena fungió el ceño._

_- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?- espeto._

_Sonreí ._

_¿Odiarla? Nunca podría aunque lo quisiera._

_- No te odio, Elena –respondí- No ahora y no en el pasado._  
_- ¿Entonces porque eras tan malo conmigo? de niños me jalabas el cabello y me empujabas después en la preparatoria siempre me molestabas – ella indago._  
_- Porque me gustabas y tú solo tenias ojos para San Stefan – confesé porque sabía lo más probable es que ella jamás recordase ese momento._

_Elena se mostro sorprendida._

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – recrimino._  
_- ¿Abría hecho alguna diferencia?_  
_- Si – ella afirmo- porque tú también me gustabas, aun me gustas Damon._

_Elena me beso._

_Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos mientras sus dedos aferraban mi pelo._

_Sabía que ella no estaba plenamente consciente de lo que hacía pero aun así no pude evitar corresponderle._

_Caímos sobre la cama , nuestros besos se tornaron más intensos ._

_Elena se separó y se despojo del vestido sacándoselo por la cabeza._

_Le contemple._

_Pensé , era tan hermosa que dolía._

_Ella me sonrió._

_Sus dedos se ubicaron en los botones de mi camisa._

_- Quiero que me hagas el amor , Damon Salvatore- ella pidió._

_Quería hacerlo._

_Había fantaseado con ese momento desde hacia tanto pero no era correcto, no así._

_Si llegaba a pasar quería que Elena lo recordase._

_Le detuve ._

_- Mejor durmamos , vale – ofrecí._

_Elena se enfado._

_- Me has rechazado – exclamo._

_Le tome el rostro entre las manos , le mire a los ojos._

_- Te deseo, de eso no tengas dudas pero este no es el momento correcto – afirme._

_Elena pareció comprender mi punto , ya que sin más se poso sobre la cama cubriéndose con mi sabana._

_Yo me acosté a su lado._

_Ella cerró los ojos y yo me quede allí mirándole dormir …_

La mañana siguiente no le encontré, se había escabullido.

Creo que asumió tuvimos sexo esa noche porque desde entonces su hostilidad hacia mí ha aumentado.

Cada vez que nos encontramos todo lo que hace es ofenderme o al menos así fue hasta ayer.

Suspiro al rememorar aquella arrebatadora pasión que nos absorbió a ambos.

No soy un puritano, mi lista de amantes es infinita. Siempre he disfrutado del sexo y sé que soy un magnifico amante – no se trata de presunción , es una realidad – pero nunca en mis 27 años me había sentido tan excitado , de no haber llegado Isobel juró le hubiera tomando allí contra la pared del pórtico .

No pude conciliar sueño en toda la noche por ello esta tarde le busque en el pueblo, necesitaba hablar con ella de lo ocurrido y sabía estaría allí para ayudar a su madre con las ventas de su famoso pie…  
_  
- ¿Qué hay, tío? – Klaus me saludo._  
_- Pasando el rato y ¿Tú qué haces por estos lares? – respondí afable._  
_- Car se ha encontrado con sus amigas y ya sabes cómo se ponen …_  
_- Si , son como pericos – afirme._

_Reímos._

_- ¡Tal cual! les he dejado para que se pusieran al corriente y de paso aproveche para comprar una cerveza – él dijo con aires maliciosos elevando su botella._

_Decidí acompañar a mi amigo , así que compre una cerveza para mí._

_Bebimos tranquilos y posteriormente, fuimos al encuentro de las mujeres._

_- ¿Qué tal chicas? – dije al tenerles frente a frente._

_Bonnie y Caroline me sonrieron._

_Los ojos de Elena chocaron con los míos._

_- Que onda , Mystic Falls – se escucho a través de las cornetas._

_Nos giramos en dirección a la tarima._

_El publico grito entusiasmado._

_- WOW Veo que están muy animados – comento una chica rubia la cual llevaba una ajustada playera negra de tiras y unos vaqueros de corte bajo. No pude evitar pensar que era muy atractiva - Hoy tengo el placer de presentarles a cuatro tíos ¡guapísimos! Con ustedes Brandon, Chris, Noel y Jeremy … I SEE DEAD PEOPLE ._

_El telón subió y allí , estaba la banda._

_Se escucharon los acordes de la primera canción._

_**Tú eres, todo lo que quiero  
Las cicatrices, de todo lo que conozco.**_

**_Si te digo que estabas en lo cierto ¿Tomarías mi mano esta noche?_**  
**_Si te digo las razones por que ¿Dejarías tu vida y rodarías?_**

**_Tú haz visto, todas mis piezas rotas_**  
**_Esta oscuridad, que nunca he podido mostrar_**

_Me ubique al lado de Elena , ella no pareció percatarse de mi presencia._

_Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus amigas, Elena primero observo a Klaus y a su mujer para posteriormente centrarse en Bonnie y Jeremy los cuales en aquel instante se sonreían cuales tortolos adolescentes._

_- Cuidado Elena, estas obrando como sensiblera – susurre a su oído derecho._

_Ella se giro en mi dirección ._

_- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas allí parado? – pregunto._  
_- Lo suficiente – conteste._

_**Si te digo que estabas en lo cierto ¿Tomarías mi mano esta noche?  
Si te digo las razones por que ¿Dejarías tu vida y rodarías? **_

_Me atreví a tomarle de la mano esperando su rechazo pero Elena no se alejo todo lo contrario permitió que nuestros dedos se enredasen y ¿tembló?_

_**Uoooooo uoooooo uooooooo**_

_- Ven, vayamos a otro lugar – ofrecí._

_Deseaba estar con ella a solas._

_Elena accedió._

_Atravesamos la multitud, alejándonos del bullicio y circulamos a través de las calles deteniéndonos en un antiguo callejón._

_- Debemos hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche – dije._  
_- Yo no quiero hablar – ella respondió – no ahora._

_Elena observó mis labios con lujuria y ello me excito._

_Me estimulo la manera en que me miró así como el que se mordiese el labio inferior con aparente inocencia._

_- Elena …_  
_- No hay por que complicarlo – ella afirmó- No sé como paso pero TE DESEO y tú a mi así que …_  
_- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Solo sexo – pregunte._

_Necesitaba saber que era lo que Elena sentía , que es lo que ella esperaba de mi … de nosotros._

_La respuesta de Elena me tomó por sorpresa. Ella me aferro del cuello de mi camisa y me beso ._

_Nuestros labios se rosaron , yo abrí la boca y ella se introdujo… me enloqueció su forma de besar._

_Yo le acaricie los cabellos a la vez que profundice el contacto de nuestras lenguas._

_Elena tanteo mi espalda._

_Nuestros cuerpos se rozaron._

_Bese su cuello, succione y mordisquee._

_Ella me desabrocho los pantalones liberando mi miembro._

_Nos miramos a los ojos._

_Elena quería hacer el amor y esta vez yo no pensaba detenerla._

_Saque el preservativo del bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta , me lo coloque._

_Exaltado le tome de las caderas y le impulse._

_Ella enredo ambas piernas a mí alrededor._

_Note aun llevaba puesta las bragas._

_Me importuno tener que bajarle, estaba impaciente así que tome sus bragas en un puño y de un jalón las desprendí._

_Elena gimió y ello me descontrolo._

_La ansiaba , la deseaba con una fuerza que me consumía._

_Acune su rostro entre mis manos y lo hice , penetre en ella._

_No existen palabras para describir la intensidad de lo que sentí._

_Apoye mi frente sobre la de Elena y me moví dentro de su cálido y terso interior._

_La manera en que nuestros cuerpos danzaron sincronizados como si hubiéramos sido creados para este preciso momento , el sonrojo de sus mejillas , el brillo en sus ojos cafeses , como ella gemía con cada una de mis embestidas…_

_Era poético y ello me sorprendió porque nunca antes él sexo me había resultado algo hermoso._

_Elena cerró los ojos pero yo le forcé a mirarme de nuevo._

_- No ¡mírame! Elena , quiero verte a los ojos cuando llegues – exigí._

_Ella obedeció y entonces sucedió._

_Sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de mi miembro y Elena gimoteo._

_Y yo me deje llevar con ella..._

Todo eso ocurrió tan solo minutos y yo ahora estoy aquí tumbado sobre mi cama, hecho un completo caos emocional porque todas las preguntas siguen allí, rondando en mi cabeza.

_**¿Realmente fue solo sexo para ella o sentirá Elena algo más profundo? ¿Volverá a ocurrir o fue algo de una sola vez? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?**_

Me tomo la cabeza entre manos.

Estoy tan confundido.

No sé que hacer, no sé que pensar.

Deseo abrirme con Elena, expresarle cuanto significa para mí pero al mismo tiempo temo salir lastimado.

Si ella me rechazase, yo … no sabría como manejarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aquí estoy de regreso con otro capitulo .

No es de mis favoritos pero tiene un momento Delena muy lindo *0* jjiji ya no les sigo contando que le quito la magia

Un beso , gracias por sus mensajes.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

Entro a la casa.

Cierro la puerta y apoyo la espalda contra ella , suspiro.

Mi corazón aun late a mil por hora , soy un torbellino de emociones.

- ¿Elena, eres tú? – Isobel llama , regresándome a la realidad.  
- Sí , soy yo – respondo.  
- Ven , estoy en la sala – ella grita.

Camino hasta el salón.

Allí encuentro a Isobel tumbada sobre el sillón .

- Siéntate conmigo , ¡están dando Greys Anatomy! – dice exaltada.

Yo no muestro emoción alguna , la verdad es que perdí interés en el show de los médicos desde la muerte de George O'Malley.

- Paso – digo- estoy cansada.  
- Bien– Isobel hace puchero- desprecia a tu vieja madre – exclama dramática.

Río .

- ¡Es en serio! Estoy agotada.  
- Vale , ve a dormir entonces – ella me alienta.

Yo me acerco y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Isobel.

- Que pases buena noche – digo antes de subir las escaleras.

Entro a la habitación, voy directo al baño.

Me despojo de las ropas y me doy una larga ducha .

Posteriormente, me coloco el piyama y me tumbo sobre la cama.

A pesar del cansancio no logro conciliar sueño y todo se debe a Damon.

No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza , todo lo que hago es recordar una y otra vez nuestro encuentro.

Fue tan pasional .

La manera en que Damon se arrojo sobre mí como si no pudiera soportar tenerme lejos me hizo sentir como si yo fuera una de esas chicas de revista , absolutamente irresistible.

Me toco los labios y sonrió.

De repente sus ojos vienen a mi mente , recuerdos de ese último instante en que nuestros cuerpos se mantuvieron conectados.

En ese momento sentí …

_Basta_ – recrimina la vocecita – _Por el amor de dios ¡deja de analizarlo! Te atrae el hombre y por eso te acostaste con él FIN DEL ASUNTO._

Odio a mi conciencia pero se tiene razón.

Para Damon lo más seguro es que no significo nada , él está acostumbrado a este tipo de encuentros casuales y para mi … No lo sé , tal vez no soy del tipo de chica que puede tener sexo solo porque sí.

Damon Salvatore no es un sujeto al azar que conocí en un bar, él me gusta – si , lo admito- aun en sus años de adolescente capullo cuando no hacía más que burlarse de mí , yo me sentía atraída por él y no se debía a lo extraordinariamente guapo que es sino a esos escasos momentos en los que se mostro vulnerable ante mi y yo me atreví a pensar en que tal vez y solo tal vez todo aquella actitud insolente suya solo era una coraza…  
_  
Martes 20 de Febrero, 2002. _

_- Te quiero._  
_- Yo más- Stefan dijo._  
_- Eso es imposible – ella contesto._

_Mi hermana tenía ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de él mientras que Stefan le tomaba la cintura._

_Se besaron y tuve ganas de empujarlos._

_**Arg ¡Malditos sean! Váyanse a un jodido hotel **– pensé cabreada._

_Pase a su lado hecha una completa furia._

_- ¿Qué coño vez? – espete a un chico._

_Él no había hecho nada más que mirarme y yo había sido agresiva, sabia no estaba bien pero esa era mi manera de descargar la rabia en mi interior._

_Transite por el pasillo hasta el aula donde tendría lugar la clase de literatura, por suerte la parejita feliz no le veía conmigo._

_En la puerta tropecé con el Lex Lutor de mi existencia._

_- ¡Cuidado por donde pasas, imbécil! – espete._

_Damon bufó._

_- ¡Relájate fiera! No tengo la culpa de que estés en esos días- dice burlón._  
_- Vete al infierno – respondí antes de seguir mi camino._

_No pensaba desperdiciar más tiempo discutiendo con él._

_Entre y me senté en mi puesto de siempre._

_Damon se sentó dos puestos atrás de mi._

_El profesor River Scott no tardo en entrar._

_River – como le gustaba le llamáramos- era a penas 6 años mayor que nosotros, siempre usaba playeras y llevaba el cabello rubio sujeto en una cola de caballo. Además , no hacia exámenes sino que evaluaba continuamente , sus asignaciones eran muy divertidas. Durante el último año literatura fue mi materia preferida._

_- Bien chicos , la clase pasada les pedí escribieran un poema cada uno y hoy deseo lo lean a todos en clase – él sonrió entusiasmado- va a ser un especie de concurso , la mejor composición va a ser publicada en el periódico escolar ¿A poco no es emocionante? – él dijo como si se tratase del new york times._

_Se oyeron murmullos._

_El profesor River ojeo la lista._

_- Rebecka Davis._

_Rebecka era la porrista principal y encajaba perfectamente en el estereotipo de animadora, ya saben: rubia, frívola y popular._

_Ella se levanto y leyó._

_**Zapatos  
Hay de tantos colores  
Nunca podre cansarme de las compras  
O amados zapatos ****Camisas  
Hay de tantos colores  
Se me ajustan a la perfección … **_

_La clase comenzó a reír y el profesor River le pidió que se sentase._

_Ella gruño y a regañadientes regreso a su asiento._

_- Damon Salvatore – él profesor River leyó su nombre._

_Él se levanto de su asiento contoneándose con su innata presunción, llevaba un papel arrugado en su mano derecha._

_Damon se paró en el centro, dio una mirada a todos._

_Él exhalo y entonces dio lectura a su soneto_

_**Yo he estado mirando tu mundo de lejos  
Yo he tratado de estar donde tú estas  
Yo he estado desmoronándome en secreto  
Para mí tu eres extraña y hermosa  
Tú serias tan perfecta conmigo a tú lado  
Pero solo , no puedes verlo … **_

_La clase estaba en completo silencio , todos atentos a sus preciosas palabras._

_Yo me pregunte quien era la chica que le había inspirado, ¿Quién era su amor no correspondido?_

_Damon levanto la vista , sus ojos toparon con los míos_

_**A veces, la última cosa que quieres llega  
A veces, la primera cosa que quieres nunca viene  
Y yo se, que esperar es todo lo que puedes hacer  
A veces **_

_La clase aplaudió eufórica._

_- Hermoso, Damon. Eso ha sido realmente hermoso – comento River._

_Damon pasó a mi lado antes de sentarse en su asiento, yo no pude evitar mirarle de reojo…._

Creó , fue en ese momento en que comencé a interesarme en él. No es que lo quisiera ni nada por el estilo es solo que … Damon me intrigaba. Él era mi gran misterio por resolver.

Suspiro.

Abrazo a mi osito de peluche.

De improvisto , mi teléfono celular suena interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Tomo el móvil de la mesa de noche , me sorprendo al descubrir quién es el destinatario de la llamada.

- Hola.  
- Hola – él dice - ¿Estas ocupada para hablar?  
- En lo absoluto, llevo rato tratando de dormir pero no logro cerrar los ojos – admito- pero ¿Y eso que llamas?  
- Yo solo, necesitaba hablar con alguien… bueno no con cualquiera – se corrige- necesitaba hablar contigo.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto.

Ya que conozco a Stefan lo suficiente para saber que él no es del tipo de persona que llama para hablar de trivialidades.

Stefan suspira.

- Las negociaciones no van bien , los inversionistas no confían en mí como presidente de la corporación. Creen que no tengo los conocimientos y la experiencia necesarios.  
- ¡Tonterías! Te criaste en el mundo de los negocios, llevas el comercio en tú sangre . Nadie mejor que tú para dirigir la compañía de tu padre.  
- Damon sería mejor , sin lugar a dudas – Stefan reputa- ¡él era el elegido! Aquel que de niños acompañaba a papá a la oficina , él que estudio finanzas en una universidad de Elite …  
- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Damon renuncio? – indago.  
- No lo sé, creo que no aguanto la presión. Se había graduado en Oxford y ya había asumido la vicepresidencia de la compañía y un día sencillamente mando todo al diablo. Papá estaba furioso …  
- Fue la época en que desapareció – digo.  
- Si – Stefan afirma.

Por allá en el 2007 Damon se marcho y nadie sabía de su paradero.

Entonces, su padre enfermo y él regreso a casa pero ya era muy tarde.

Don Pierre Salvatore tenía Alzheimer en estado avanzado, no reconocía a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus hijos.

- Todo se va a solucionar ¡ya verás! – le animo.  
- Eso espero , este es el legado de papá . Él amaba esta empresa más que nada y si la pierdo sentiría que lo defraude – confiesa.

En ese momento deseo poder volar hasta donde está y …

- Si pudiera te abrazaría en este preciso momento – expreso lo que pienso.  
- Eso me gustaría – él responde- me gustaría mucho.

Reímos.

- Pero bueno será mejor que colguemos, es muy tarde por allá – él dice – que tengas dulces sueños, Elena.  
- Stefan … - impido que se desconecte - Espero haberte ayudado.  
- Lo hiciste – él afirma antes de colgar.

Deposito el teléfono celular sobre la repisa y regreso a la cama.

Me tumbo boca arriba y cierro los ojos, esta vez no me cuesta conciliar el sueño.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí les dejo la continuación , muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

**Avarel** Pov Damon va a haber dentro de unos cuantos episodios ;) respecto a si en este habrá mucho Delena ... puede que si puede que no jiji leelo y lo descubrirás :P

**tefi96** el porque Damon se fue y que hizo durante su ausencia se va a descubrir pero en unos cuantos episodios así que paciencia ;)

**elena prada **que review tan maravillosa , en serio me has dejado sin palabras con eso del libro . Dios te oiga y algún día pueda publicar uno. Saludos.

Playlist: Madness de Muse

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

El lunes por la mañana lo paso en casa con mi madre . Aprovecho para utilizar mis cuentas en las redes sociales y revisar mi correo electrónico.

Encuentro Paul – mi superior directo – me ha enviado un libro que desea lea durante mi ausencia.

**La editorial está muy interesada en esta saga. Espero tus opiniones.**

**Saludos a Tyler, disfruta el descanso.**

**Paul .**

¿Es que los jefes no conocen la definición de las VACACIONES? ¡Se supone que son para desconectar! Pero ni modo toca hacer tripas corazón.

Imprimo el manuscrito y bajo a la sala.

Le leo tumbada en uno de los sillones.

Resumiéndoles, la historia se inicia con la perspectiva de Eve Goulding la chica más guapa y popular del instituto. Los primeros dos capítulos son muy tediosos pero la cosa mejora cuando aparece Sam Sanders , un misterioso y guapo nuevo alumno del que Eve se obsesiona. Ella trata de seducirle pero Sam le rechaza una y otra vez. Luego conocemos la perspectiva del chico , él guarda un oscuro secreto SORPRESA es un vampiro. Más adelante descubrimos Sam tiene un hermano , Daniel Sanders quien también es vampiro y se ha propuesto que Eve sea su princesa de las sombras.

Sam es muy mono pero no encuentro nada novedoso en él salvo que no brilla con la luz del sol. Daniel en cambio me cautivo desde su primera aparición , me resulta misterioso y muy sexy.

Pienso, el libro tiene potencial para ser un best-seller.

Al llegar al capítulo 7 los ojos comienzan a escocerme y tengo la certeza de que he tenido suficiente lectura por hoy.

Se me antoja salir , tomar algo de aire así que agarro mi chaqueta y sin más abandono la casa.

Desde mi coche llamo a Bonnie.

- ¡Hey Bonn! ¿Estas ocupada?  
- Un poco pero ya casi es mi hora de salida- mi amiga contesta.  
- Bien, ¿Te apetece ir al Grill?  
- Si, déjame cerrar la tienda y te alcanzo.  
- Vale, nos vemos allá - digo antes de colgar.

Aparco frente al bar y entro sin más.

Me ubico en la barra y pido como no , un whisky.

Le bebo mientras observo el entorno.

- ¿Está ocupada esa silla?- pregunta esa voz tan conocida.

Me giro , sus ojos negros chocan con los míos.

- Para ti , si – afirmo furiosa.

Tyler sonríe.

Yo tengo literalmente ganas de escupirle la cara.

Por todos los cielos ¿Es que este capullo nunca me va a dejar en paz?

Él se sienta de todas maneras a mi lado.

- ¿ Ya te cansaste del teátrico con ese tipo?  
- Si te refieres a ¨mi novio¨ Damon , estamos maravillosamente . Él es todo lo que siempre quise – suspiro y sonrió como toda una adolescente enamorada- ¡un hombre de verdad!

Tyler tuerce los ojos .

Sé mis palabras le han herido y ello me hace sentir goce.

Eso de que ¨la venganza no satisface¨ es una soberana estupidez ¡claro que satisface! y mucho.

- ¿Y dónde está en estos momentos tú hombre maravilloso? – Tyler reputa.

_No lo sé_– pienso.

- Está trabajando– miento.

Tyler me observa con suspicacia.

- ¡Qué raro! porque creo estar viéndole – espeta señalando detrás de mí.

Me giro y allí esta efectivamente Damon Salvatore junto a una atractiva trigueña.

La imagen me revuelve el estomago.

Sé que no tengo derecho a montar una escena porque NO HAY NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS pero no puedo controlarme.

Dejo a Tyler y camino en su dirección.

- Elena – Damon pronuncia mi nombre con sorpresa.  
- Hola , Damon – digo con una sonrisa posteriormente , miró a la zorra de turno- ¿Me presentas a tú acompañante?  
- Por supuesto , ella es Meredith Fells (la novia de Alaric)

Su respuesta se percibe como un puñetazo.

- Mucho gusto Meredith – digo sintiéndome muy avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

Ella me sonríe.

- El placer es mío - dice – ¡Al fin nos conocemos! Rick me hablado tanto de ti y de tú hermana, de sus años de secundaria….

_Hablando del rey de Roma _– pienso al ver a Alaric entrar.

Él abraza a Meredith de espaldas y apoya la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

- Me extrañaste – él le dice.  
- Siempre – ella contesta.

Se dan un breve beso y sonríen.

- Hola Elena – me saluda al salir de su burbuja de amor.  
- Hola Rick – contesto.

Estrecha puños con Damon.

- ¡Estoy hambriento! – Rick exclama .  
- Ven , sentémonos – contesta Meredith - ¿Vienen? – ella nos invita.

Damon rechaza la invitación y yo también.

Alaric y Meredith se alejan.

Nos quedamos solos.

- WOW debo admitir estoy impresionado contigo – Damon comenta- la gatita mimosa se convierte en toda una tigresa a la hora de defender a su hombre – dice divertido.

Tuerzo los ojos.

- ¡Eres un cretino!- espeto cabreada.  
- Tal vez – admite- pero tú eres una celopata – afirma.  
- Yo…- Damon se me acerca, acorralándome contra la barra.

Su cercanía me ofusca, no puedo pensar …

**_Maldito sea_**

- ¿Tú qué? – él reputa.

Trago seco.

_¡Responde! No lo dejes ganar_– exige la vocecita en mi cabeza.

- Yo … yo … ¡Yo no estaba celosa! – afirmo temblorosa.

Damon sonríe.

- Eres una pésima mentirosa, Elena – asegura.

Damon me coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

Damon mira mi boca.

Posteriormente , sus dedos acarician mis labios y yo tiemblo.

No quiero que se detenga por el contrario , deseo sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo …

Bonnie interrumpe.

Damon se aparta.

- Bonn , ¡Por fin llegas! – exclamo, tratando de sonar calmada cuando por dentro soy un completo desastre.

Me aferro a los brazos de mi amiga.

Nos despedimos de Damon y ambas nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la tarima.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- Bonnie interroga.

Yo me hago la inocente pero no me funciona ya que Bonnie continua haciendo preguntas. Así que no me queda más remedio que confesar.

- ¡Te acostaste con Damon! – Bonnie exclama.  
- ¡Baja el tono! No deseo que todo el pueblo se entere.  
- Pero esta vez estabas sobria, ¿no? - ella acusa – lo que quiere decir que ¡él te gusta! – Bonnie asevero.

Y yo no desmentí sus palabras.

- Oh Dios mío – Bonnie se tapo la boca con la mano- tantos años diciendo que le odiabas y ahora , te acuestas con él ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?  
- No lo sé – afirmo- ni siquiera comprendo mis sentimientos ¡Aun lo odio! pero al mismo tiempo lo deseo tanto – suspiro.  
- Pero estas segura que ¿Solo es deseo? y no algo más profundo – ella indaga.  
- Si preguntas si le amo ¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás me enamoraría de semejante imbesil.

Bonnie sonríe.

- Elena , hablas como si el amor pudiera escogerse y ¡no es así! No elegimos a quien entregar nuestro corazón ello simplemente sucede , un día despiertas y ya no concibes la vida sin ese ser. Lo que sientes es más fuerte que tu propia voluntad , te maneja.

_Te maneja_– la frase hace eco en mi cabeza porque no me es desconocida la sensación.

Siento miedo .

- Sé que no estás pidiendo consejo pero igual voy a dártelo: si deseas a Damon ¡tómalo! Divierte con él…

Permanezco en el Grill hasta pasadas las ocho de la noche.

Jeremy ha llegado y me he comenzado a sentir como tercera rueda así que decido dejar a los tortolos solos.

Salgo del local y entonces le veo.

Damon me espera recostado en el capote de mi coche.

- ¿Qué haces allí parado?  
- No es obvio – él contesta con picardía.

Sonrió.

Me acerco a él , Damon coloca sus manos en mis costados.

Él se inclina , nuestros labios se funden y nuestras lenguas entran a juego , Damon me estrecha y yo hundo mis dedos en su pelo...

Nos separamos.

- ¡No podemos volver a acostarnos ,Damon! – exclamo.  
- ¿Por qué no?

_Porque me aterra lo que siento cuando estamos juntos y no quiero enamorarme de ti_– pienso.

- Porque yo lo digo – respondo insolente.

Damon ríe.

- Esa no es una respuesta convincente, Elena – él afirma.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

La pasión fluye a través de nuestros cuerpos , atrayéndonos como si de imanes se tratase.

Damon vuelve a besarme y yo ya no puedo resistir…

* * *

Soy muy mala por dejarlo en lo mejor muajaja no me odien.

- Curiosidades del episodio:

Si no lo notaron les digo que el libro que esta leyendo Elena es The Vampire Diaries xD me pareció chistoso que ella criticara la saga de LJ Smith.


	11. Chapter 11

Pongo fin a su sufrimiento , aquí tienen la continuación.

Avarel , Elena Prada , Colorful y Tefi Gracias por sus reviews , son geniales xoxo

Playlist: A sorta fairytale de Tori Amos.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

Entramos a la mansión entre besos y toqueteos.

Damon me apoya contra una estantería y por poco hacemos que se caiga.

Reímos.

De improvisto oímos la voz de Rose.

- Damon querido, ¿Eres tú?

Yo me paralizo de vergüenza.

Conozco a Rose desde que éramos niños , le tengo respeto y no deseo descubra mis jugueteos con Damon.

Así que me mantengo oculta en las sombras mientras que Damon camina hasta el pasillo, haciéndose ver.

- Sí , soy yo –él responde – perdón por haber hecho ruido , es que he traído visita.  
- Oh siendo así , no molestare – Rose responde en complicidad- que pases buena noche, querido – dice con picardía antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Damon regresa a donde yo estoy.

- Ya puedes salir de tu escondite caperucita – se burla- he ayuntado al lobo feroz.  
- ¡No es gracioso!- espeto.  
- ¡Si lo es!- reputa – debiste ver la expresión de tu rostro cuando le oíste– Damon ríe.

Pongo mala cara.

Él se me acerca, me toma de la cintura .

Yo le aparto y Damon vuelve a sujetarme.

Él me besa y yo olvido todo enojo.

Damon apoya la cabeza sobre mi frente , sonríe y yo lo hago también.

- Ven , subamos a mi cuarto – dice.

Tomados de manos ascendemos los escalones hasta la segunda planta de la Mansión.

Entramos a su habitación .

Damon se desviste. Le observo despojarse de la chaqueta y la playera para posteriormente desabrocharse los pantalones.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – él pregunta dándoselas de chulito.  
- Es decente – digo con fingido desdén ya que no deseo que Damon sepa que me encanta.

Él sonríe y descaradamente se baja el bóxer dejando su cuerpo completamente expuesto.

Inevitablemente mis ojos descienden a su miembro.

Es más grande de lo que recordaba , aunque a decir verdad con la premura y la oscuridad del callejón no pude apreciarlo.

_Pero si pudiste sentirlo a plenitud_– reputa la vocecita.

Me sonrojo.

Avergonzada aparto la mirada del cuerpo de Damon y comienzo a quitarme la ropa.

Me desabrocho los vaqueros que llevo puestos y les deslizo por mis piernas sacándolos por mis pies.

Luego me quito la camisa de tirantes quedándome solo con la ropa interior.

Damon me observa, sus ojos recorren mis curvas sin decoros.

Su mirada cruda me excita sobremanera.

Él se acerca , posa su mano derecha en mi cintura mientras la izquierda se desliza por mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi sujetador.

Damon le desprende sin dificultades.

Yo bajo los brazos y dejo que el sostén caiga al suelo.

Mis pechos quedan expuestos a él.

Damon los mira y sonríe , encuentro hay deseo en su expresión pero también ¿ternura?

Él posa sus labios en mi cuello, succiona mientras su mano izquierda abarca uno de mis pequeños senos.

Posteriormente su cabeza desciende , Damon toma mi pezón derecho en su boca y yo me derrito entre sus brazos.

Ningún otro amante me había hecho sentir placer semejante, es como si Damon pudiera leer mis pensamientos . Sin tener que darle indicaciones él me acaricia justo como a mí me gusta.

Caemos sobre la cama.

Damon se ubica en mi parte baja.

Él besa mis muslos .

Luego da un travieso lametón sobre mis bragas , creo va a bajarlas pero no lo hace sino que asciende.

Su lengua se hunde en mi ombligo y yo me arqueo de deleite.

Siento sus labios sobre mi ingle izquierda , allí Damon succiona y mordisquea.

Los dedos de su mano derecha se introducen dentro de mi prenda interior.

Gimo , al sentir su toque.

- Oh Elena , estas tan húmeda – él dice .

Damon desliza las bragas hasta sacármelas y su boca toma mi intimidad.

Su lengua me enloquece , siento como si me estuviera fragmentando pero es cuando succiona mi botón de placer cuando exploto.

Gimo descontrolada a la vez que mi intimidad pulsa.

Damon se lame los labios.

- Eres muy dulce – afirma.

Yo sonrió en respuesta a su osado alago.

Damon acaricia la piel de mis piernas.

Yo cierro los ojos , disfrutando de la sensación.

- Y tu piel es tan suave… - él asegura.

Damon se inclina , su boca se posa sobre la mía.

Nuestros labios rosan , nuestros alientos se mezclan.

Yo enredo mis piernas a su alrededor.

Damon se aparta.

Él contempla mi rostro mientras su pulgar izquierdo se resbala suavemente sobre mi mejilla.

- Eres preciosa – asegura.

No es la primera vez que me lo dicen pero por alguna inexplicable razón al salir de los labios de Damon se percibe diferente.

En este instante realmente me creo hermosa.

Nos miramos a los ojos y con un suave movimiento Damon me invade.

Nuestros cuerpos se balancean hasta que juntos explosionamos…

Permanezco boca arriba sobre la cama.

Nunca había entendido el significado de la frase morir de placer hasta ahora.

He perdido toda noción de espacio o tiempo, estoy exhausta.

Creó todo ha acabado cuando él vuelve a la carga.

**_Dios , ¿Es que su amiguito usa pilas energizer?_**- pienso.

Damon me besa la boca , su lengua juguetea con la mía mientras sus dedos acarician mi intimidad.

Se siente delicioso pero estoy agotada, un orgasmo más y juró desfalleceré.

- ¡Basta! No puedo más – expreso.

Damon ríe.

- Vale , paro – él dice.

Sus manos ascienden hasta mi cabellos , me acaricia con ternura y sobre mi frente deposita un cálido beso.

Me sorprende la dulzura de su gesto.

Él me libera y se tumba a un lado.

Miro el reloj de pared.

Me percato son casi las dos de la mañana.

- Mira que horas son ¡Debo irme! Isobel ha de estar preocupada – me dispongo a levantarme pero Damon toma mi brazo derecho y me jala.

Yo caigo sobre su pecho desnudo.

- ¡No vas a ir a ningún lado!  
- Pero…  
- Shu – me silencia – solo duerme, mañana podrás pelear todo lo que quieras.

Obedezco .

Me mantengo tendida sobre su pecho.

Damon acaricia mi espalda desnuda , sus manos se mueven de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez .

Desde la posición puedo oír con claridad los latidos de su corazón …

* * *

Estaba super aburrida este fin y eso multiplica mis locas ideas jiji así que hice este video sobre DE esta inspirado en el fic y el minuto 3:44 tiene un spoiler así que **si no les gusta saber lo que vendra no lo vean ** . Ese momento creo va a pasar tarde o temprano ;)

watch?v=GtGtGWuaEA8


	12. Chapter 12

Chicas aquí dejo continuación que esta que arde jaja aunque después de este capitulo las cosas se volverán menos sexuales y más románticas entre este par.

Gracias por sus review

LOVE YOU

**Playlist – Collide de Howie Day.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

Me remuevo sobre el colchón y abro lentamente los ojos.

Allí está Damon Salvatore mirándome sonriente con el oscuro pelo revuelto y su tonificado pecho al descubierto.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente sexy?

- Buenos días , bella durmiente – él dice cariñoso.  
- Buenos días, bestia –espeto.

Damon ríe.

- Hum , la bella y la bestia – medita- me agrada.

Yo le sonrió.

Damon acerca su mano a mi rostro , me acaricia las mejillas y me besa.

Nuestras lenguas se enredan y entonces el estomago de Damon ruge.

Una carcajada brutal escapa de mi boca.

- Estoy hambriento – él admite.  
- Ya lo note – respondo.

Damon se levanta de la cama.

- ¿ A dónde vas?  
- Voy a pedirle a Rose que nos prepare algo de comer , espérame en la ducha – ordena antes de salir de la habitación.

Obedezco.

Me coloco bajo la regadera , cierro los ojos y disfruto del correr del agua sobre mi piel.

Le oigo entrar y siento su pecho contra mi espalda.

Abro los ojos.

- La comida estará en unos minutos – él dice.

Posteriormente , besa mi cuello.

Suspiro.

Damon posa sus manos a ambos lados de mi cintura y luego les desliza por mi cuerpo.

La derecha aprisiona uno de mis pechos mientras que la izquierda se entretiene en mi botón de placer.

- ¿Te gusta lo que hago?- él susurra a mi oído.

Asiento.

- ¡Dímelo , Elena! Dime cuanto te gusta – él exige.  
- Me gusta mucho … mucho – respondo entre gemidos.

Él me gira y me besa.

Su boca toma la mía sin decoro y yo le correspondo hasta ser me imposible respirar.

Damon me alza , me empotra contra la pared de vidrio y así, me toma.

Nos miramos a los ojos mientras su miembro se desliza en mi interior.

Finalmente, yo exploto entre sus brazos.

Damon se deja llevar conmigo y gruñe guturalmente.

Al acabar él deposita su cabeza en mi cuello, siento su aliento sobre mi piel.

Nuestras respiraciones están agitadas producto del esfuerzo.

Él se aparta y me sonríe.

- Salgamos , Rose ya debió haber traído la comida – dice.

Salimos de la ducha y efectivamente , sobre la cama nos han dejado el desayuno.

Dos platos repletos de revoltillo y panquecas cubiertas de miel.

Luce delicioso.

Sin miramientos les tomamos y comemos hasta saciarnos…

- Debo irme – informo.  
- Vale pero prométeme nos veremos esta noche.

Damon hace puchero.

Oh , dios ¿cómo decir que no? ¡Luce tan adorable!

Sonrió.

- Está bien – accedo.

Posteriormente, levanto y me calzo la ropa.

Damon me observa recostado sobre la cama.

Al acabar me acerco a él y brevemente uno sus labios con los míos.

Entonces , me alejo .

Salgo de la habitación , desciendo las escaleras y abandono la mansión.

Mi coche está aparcado en donde le deje anoche.

Subo y a toda velocidad abandono la propiedad.

Dada la hora no consigo tráfico , en cuestión de minutos estoy en casa.

Entro , no vislumbro a Isobel en la sala.

¡Gracias a dios!

Sigilosa asciendo las escaleras y entro a mi cuarto.

Me despojo de la chaqueta y me poso sobre la cama.

Estoy de muy buen humor y se perfectamente el motivo.

_Damon , Damon , Damon _

La noche anterior fue maravillosa así como las primeras horas de esta mañana y no se debe solo a lo bueno que es el sexo con él , va mucho más allá. Es la manera en que me siento cuando estamos juntos.

**_Es como si el mundo súbitamente se detuviese. Él acapara todos tus pensamientos, su presencia te absorbe y te vez en vuelta en una especie de burbuja … Damon te transporta a otro mundo_**– asevera la vocecita.

Suspiro mientras abrazo mi viejo osito de peluche y cierro los ojos.

Aun es temprano así que me daré el gusto de dormir un rato más.

* * *

Les informo que no voy a poder actualizar la semana que viene pero el lunes 26 de Noviembre publico la continuación ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno , aquí dejo la continuación antes de lo previsto

Como me ausente una semana , les dejo dos capítulos de compensación .

Gracias por sus reviews y Follows .

Estoy sorprendida jamás pensé tener 11 seguidores :) me hace muy feliz.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

El resto de la mañana del martes la tomo para leer el manuscrito.

No adelanto mucho ya que no logro concentrarme, mis pensamientos están dispersos.

Almuerzo con Isobel .

- ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? No te oí llegar – ella indaga.

Yo introduzco el pedazo de carne que había picado dentro de mi boca , le mastico con parsimonia y trago.

- Como eso de las 12 , de seguro ya estabas dormida – miento.  
- Seguramente– dice Isobel con sarcasmo.

Sé que sospecha dormí fuera de casa pero de ninguna manera se lo pienso confesar.

Acabamos de comer silenciosas.

Posteriormente, recojo los platos.

Me encuentro lavándolos en el fregadero cuando el timbre suena.

- Elena , ¡tienes visita! – mi madre grita desde la puerta.

Mi corazón se detiene y se acelera de expectativa .

_Oh , Damon ¡no puedes estar lejos de mi!_– pienso con presunción.

Dejo los platos regados y camino hasta la entrada.

- Stefan – exclamo.

No puedo evitar sentir desilusión.

- Hola .  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Regrese esta mañana –explica- ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

_Para esta tarde no pero pretendo pasar la noche con tú hermano_- pienso.

- No , ninguno – contesto.  
- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo conmigo?  
- Esta bien , déjame cambiarme los zapatos y nos vamos – digo.  
- Te espero .

Subo .

Me dejo los vaqueros y las zapatillas pero sustituyo la playera que llevaba puesta por un top rojo de tiras.

Así , bajo.

Me despido de mi madre quien se limita a mirarme con reproche.

Afuera , me sorprendo al descubrir la vieja motocicleta de Stefan aparcada afuera de nuestra vivienda.

- La envié a reparar – él comenta – ¿Quieres probarla?  
- Por supuesto – exclamo cual chiquilla.

Stefan se coloca el casco y me ayuda a ajustar el mío.

Nos miramos a los ojos y él me sonríe.

Subimos.

Yo le ruedo el abdomen con mis brazos y él acelera.

El viento sopla mi rostro y me encanta .

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al pueblo .

Allí nos entretenemos charlando mientras caminamos y recorremos tiendas.

Stefan me cuenta lo ocurrido en la reunión de socios . Al final la junta directiva decidió someterle a un periodo de prueba de seis meses . Stefan me confiesa está muy preocupado , es mucha la presión que ahora recae sobre sus hombros y teme no poder manejarlo.

De improvisto la campana del carrito de helados resuena y no hizo falta comunicarnos ya que ambos corrimos tal cual como solíamos hacer de niños en su dirección.

Comimos nuestras barquillas sentados en uno de los bancos de la plaza.

- Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto- Stefan dice.  
- Ni yo – afirmo.

Aunque no es cierto.

Últimamente, he tenido mucha diversión con su hermano.

_¿Por qué ni estando con Stefan logro apartar a Damon de mis pensamientos?_- pienso turbada.

Stefan de improvisto desliza su pulgar sobre mi mentón, el gesto me estremece.

-Tenias helado- él explica.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

Mi celular vibra y yo aparto la mirada.

**Regreso a Nueva York. Te quiero nena pero tengo orgullo y no pienso seguir rogándote. Cuando entres en razón ya sabes dónde encontrarme.**

Tyler.

El mensaje lejos de entristecerme me hace sentir alivio.

¡Por fin! Me he librado del bastardo de Tyler.

Si tuviera unas escaleras al frente les subiría y luego en la cumbre brincaría como Rocky Balboa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Stefan pregunta.  
- Buenas noticias , eso es todo – digo supremamente sonriente.

Permanecemos un rato más en la plaza y luego nos despedimos.

Stefan sube a su moto.

- ¿Vienes?  
- No , quede de verme con Bonnie en el Grill – me excuso.  
- Vale , estamos hablando entonces – Stefan dice.

Él se inclina y besa mis mejillas.

Nos sonreímos .

Posteriormente , Stefan se coloca el casco y acelera...

Camino hasta el Grill , entro y me siento en una de las mesas.

**Ya llegue, ¿Dónde estás?** – envió a Damon.  
**Voy en camino xxx **– él responde.

Me intriga el significado de esas tres equis.

_¿Serán besos o algo más?_– pienso sonriendo.

**_Oh , dios ¡eres patética!_**– replica la vocecita.

Pongo el teléfono sobre la mesa y me obligo a recuperar la compostura.

Al cabo de unos minutos Damon aparece.

Va muy guapo .

Con playera negra de cuello en V y un par de vaqueros que le ajustan a la perfección.

Damon me toma de la mano y me jala hacia afuera.

- Espera ¡necesito cenar primero! No soy una maquina de sexo ¿Sabes?- le recrimino.

Él detiene el paso.

- Vamos a comer pero no aquí – explica.

Levanto una ceja.

- ¿Entonces donde?- indago.  
- Es una sorpresa- Damon responde.  
- No me gustan las sorpresas – afirmo.

Él saca las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Me abre la puerta de su coche.

- Anda ¡No seas aguafiestas!- Damon dice con ojos picaros.

Me es imposible decir que no cuando él me mira de esa manera .

Así que finalmente accedo...


	14. Chapter 14

En este capitulo se aclararán dudas acerca del pasado de Damon.

El dialogo es una de mis favoritos hasta ahora , ojala les guste ;)

Besos.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

Damon conduce por las calles del pueblo deteniéndose en un bonito edificio.

- Esto no es un restaurante – digo.  
- ¿Quién hablo de ir a un restaurante? – él replica.

Bajamos.

Entramos al complejo de apartamentos y subimos al ascensor deteniéndonos en el piso 7.

Caminamos por el pasillo.

- Ahora , quiero que cierres los ojos – Damon pide.

Le dedico una desdeñosa mirada.

- No te hagas de rogar –él recrimina.

Hago lo que me pide.

Le oigo abrir la puerta.

Damon me agarra del brazo y me guía hasta el interior del apartamento.

- ¿Puedo abrirlos ya? – pregunto al detener el paso.  
- Si – él responde.

Abro los parpados.

Las paredes han sido pintadas de dos tonos , rojo y gris.

Sobre ellas hay un par de estanterías, en la esquina hay un moderno equipo de sonido y un televisor plasma se encuentra ubicado unos pasos más allá al frente de un cómodo sillón.

Encuentro el interior del apartamento bonito y acogedor.

Entonces, giro a la izquierda y me percato de la mesa.

Damon ha puesto sobre ella un mantel estampado y colocado la vajilla.

_**¡Oh , vaya! Ha preparado la cena para ti**_ – exclama la vocecita en mi cabeza.

Me giro en dirección a Damon, nuestros ojos chocan.

Él sonríe y yo lo hago también , es uno de esos momentos en que sobran las palabras así que no rompemos el silencio.

Damon me tiende la silla , como todo un caballero.

Yo me siento.

Él va a la cocina y trae los recipientes con la comida.

Su apariencia no es gourmet pero el olor que desprenden es atrayente.

Damon les coloca sobre la mesa y se sienta frente a mi.

Nos servimos.

Tenemos pasta con salsa de alpesto como plato principal y ensalada capressa como acompañante.

Luego del primer bocado , aprecio todo esta delicioso.

- Esta muy bueno – expreso- ¿Lo has preparado tú?

Él asiente.

- No sabía que cocinaras.  
- Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi, Elena – Damon reputa haciéndose el misterioso.

Terminamos de comer ...

Posteriormente , bebemos vino tumbados en el sillón.

- ¿De quién es este apartamento? – pregunto.  
- Mío – él afirma- Lo compre poco después de que Stefan y Katherine se casarán , me era imposible mantener mi vida de soltero con los tortolos merodeando por los rincones…  
- A ver sí entendí bien – me hago la pensativa- me has traído al apartamento que usas para follar a tus conquistas sin interrupciones ¡Vaya que me has hecho sentir especial! – digo con tonó recriminatorio.  
- ¡Ay que ver! Que bajo concepto tienes de mi , Elena –él acusa.

Damon se acerca , me toma del mentón forzándome a mirarle a los ojos.

- Eres la primera mujer que traigo aquí desde que regrese a la mansión– asegura.  
- ¿Pretendes que me trague ese cuento?  
- ¡Es verdad! – Damon asevera.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

- Me da igual – respondo con fingido desdén- el uso que des a tu apartamento no es de mi incumbencia.

**_Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma_** – reputa la vocecita en mi cabeza.

Damon me contempla con expresión suspicaz.

De improvisto él se abalanza sobre mí y comienza a hacerme cosquillas.

- Para , para …- digo entre carcajadas.  
- Lo haré cuando digas que me crees – él condiciona.  
- Te creo , vale. TE CREO – exclamo.

Damon cesa su ataque y entonces , me toma de la cintura y une sus labios con los míos.

Yo correspondo su beso.

Enredo mis dedos en su pelo y la copa que sostenía en mi mano derecha cae al suelo sonando estruendosamente, nos apartamos y reímos.

- Lo siento – digo haciendo puchero.  
- Tranquila , fue mi culpa también – él dice.

Damon se levanta y limpia rápidamente el desastre.

Al acabar él vuelve a tumbarse a mi lado.

Me acaricia los cabellos mientras me mira y luego me besa.

Nos besamos por largo rato tocándonos por encima de la ropa y luego, suavemente hacemos el amor sobre el sillón ...

- Debería irme a casa – digo.  
- Uhum – Damon responde estrechándome de espaldas- pero no quieres irte – afirma.  
- ¡No puedo quedarme a dormir hoy! Isobel ya sospecha que somos amantes.  
- ¿Qué importa que tu madre lo sepa? Somos un par de adultos solteros que se atraen y tienen sexo ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?  
- Nada –aseguro- es solo que …  
- ¿Qué?  
- Te vas a burlar de mí.  
- ¡No lo hare!  
- Isobel es una mente cerrada, tiene una visión radical de lo que es la moral y se niega a aceptar que los tiempos han cambiado. Yo siempre me he burlado de sus opiniones pero al mismo tiempo siempre he tenido la estúpida necesidad de querer enorgullecerla – suspiro - ¿Lo ves? ¡Es una tontería!  
- ¡No lo es! – Damon asegura – comprendo lo que sientes.

Me giro y choco de frente con sus bellos ojos.

- Mi padre y yo tuvimos una relación parecida – Damon explica – El planeo la vida de mi hermano y mía desde nuestro nacimiento, Stefan sería el bohemio y Damon el empresario. YO NUNCA QUISE SER UN HOMBRE DE NEGOCIOS pero le seguí la corriente porque me agradaba ser su hijo favorito – él sonríe.  
- Pero te revelaste – repute.  
- Si porque un día me vi en el espejo y odie al hombre en el reflejado. Odiaba los trajes de marca que usaba , la manera déspota en que se dirigía a sus empleados incluso odiaba a la frívola novia modelo que en ese momento se encontraba tendida sobre su cama… me había convertido en todo lo que mi padre deseaba y era muy infeliz – Damon confiesa.  
- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto- ¿Te agrada el hombre que eres?

Damon me mira fijamente.

- Mucho pero sobre todo me agrada su compañía.

Sonrió.

Damon acaricia mi mejilla izquierda y me mira de una manera tan intensa que me inquieta.

Me perturba lo que siento en este preciso momento porque …

**_Es muy parecido al amor_** – replica la molesta vocecita.

Aparto la mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Damon pregunta.  
- Nada – miento.  
- Elena… - él me fuerza a mirarle.

Nuestros ojos vuelven a chocar.

No deseo tener esta conversación, no estoy lista para expresarle lo que siento por él porque ¡ni siquiera comprendo mis sentimientos! así recurro a la evasión.

Acerco mi boca a la suya y le beso profundamente tratando de hacerle olvidar y logro mi cometido, Damon me corresponde. Sus labios se mueven sobre los míos, yo le ruedo el cuello con mis brazos y enredo mis piernas a su alrededor …


	15. Chapter 15

A partir de este capitulo abran problemas , no todo podía ser dulzura y sexo entre estos dos :P

Besos y gracias por sus comentarios , me hace feliz saber que lo que escribo les gusta tanto.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a **Bella-swan11 , **me encanto tu comentario ;)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

Es Sábado por la mañana y me encuentro en el porche de mi casa en espera de que Bonnie pase a recogerme.

Alaric y Meredith han organizado una excursión a las *Cascadas místicas* estas quedan a varios kilómetros del pueblo así que debemos rodar hasta la entrada del parque nacional y de allí caminar hasta nuestro campamento. El plan es pasar el resto del día allí, dormir en carpas y el Domingo regresar a Mystic Falls.

En principio iríamos solo Meredith , Alaric, Bonnie , Jeremy , Damon y yo lo cual me pareció perfecto pero entonces Bonnie peleo con Jeremy y Stefan se unió al plan…. Como imaginarán aquel prometía ser un fin de semana lleno de drama.

Bonnie toca la corneta y se aparca al frente de mi casa.

Tomo el bolso del suelo y camino hasta su choche.

Subo al asiento de copiloto , depositando el pesado morral en el asiento trasero.

Nos saludamos.

Bonnie arranca.

Los primeros metros de carretera se tornan insufribles.

Bonnie no para de hablar sobre Jeremy , esboza ofensas y de improvisto comienza a llorar.

Tenemos que aparcar en una gasolinera .

Allí nos tomamos un té sentadas frente al ventanal.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunto.  
- Si – Bonnie responde – lamento todo esto ..  
- Tranquila – tomo su mano– amas a Jer y te duele estar peleada con él, lo comprendo.

Sonrió y Bonnie lo hace también.

Regresamos al coche , esta vez llegamos al consenso de que lo mejor es que yo conduzca el resto del camino.

Prendo la radio , I´m like a bird de Nelly Furtado resuena en las cornetas.

La canción me trae recuerdos de juventud.

Miró a Bonnie con complicidad y ambas comenzamos a cantar …

Aparco en el estacionamiento allí nos espera el resto del grupo.

Meredith y Alaric han venido en su camioneta , mientras que los hermanos Salvatore han usado el vehículo de Damon. Jeremy aun no ha llegado.

Me bajo del coche y me acerco a mis amigos.

Doy los dos besos a Rick y a Meredith.

Me paro frente a Damon .

Lleva un mono y una playera deportiva. Aprecio que aun desaliñado luce divino.

- Hola – digo.  
- Hola- él responde con una picará sonrisa.

Nos miramos.

Memorias de nuestra última conversación acaparan mis pensamientos …

_Nos encontramos en el coche de Damon._

_Besándonos y toqueteándonos por encima de la ropa como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes calenturientos._

_Antes no soportaba su presencia y ahora no puedo pasar ni un solo día sin besarlo , sin tocarlo , sin escuchar sus insolentes comentarios … lo necesito y me pregunto ¿Cuándo fue que esto ocurrió?_

_- Quédate conmigo– Damon pide besando mi cuello._  
_- ¡No puedo! Ya lo sabes , Bonnie va ir mañana temprano por mí._  
_- Pero ella sabe que estamos juntos ¿no? puede buscarte a mi departamento- él persuade introduciendo sus dedos debajo de mi playera._

_Las manos de Damon suben por mi espalda deteniéndose en el broche de mi brasear…_

_- Damon … - le aparto._  
_- Esta bien , seré un niño bueno – él responde- por hoy – aclara con aires maliciosos._

_Nos miramos a los ojos._

_Damon acerca su mano derecha a mi rostro y me acaricia._

_Siento cosquilleo en la zona de mi piel sobre la que su dedo se desliza._

_- Odio tener que fingir– Damon dice y se perfectamente a que se refiere._

_Salvo Bonnie nadie del grupo sabe lo nuestro y cuando estamos con ellos tenemos que tratarnos con hostilidad._

_- Yo no finjo– respondo suspicaz._

_Damon pone mala cara._

_- ¡No es cierto! Solo estaba bromeando– me excuso-yo también lo odio – confieso._

_La expresión de Damon se suaviza._

_- Pero decir que estamos juntos implicaría tener que responder sus preguntas, dar explicaciones … ¿Qué sentido tiene someternos a todo eso si solo tenemos algo casual?- reputo._  
_- ¿ Y estás conforme con ello?– él pregunta inquisitivo- ¿Te basta con ser solo amantes casuales?_

_**No , ¡claro que no! quiero más… Quiero llamarte novio y saber que eres mío. Te quiero a ti , sin límite**s – pienso pero no digo._

_- Si – afirmo falsamente - ¿ y tú?_

**_Di que quieres algo más ¡Dímelo!_**

_- También – responde secamente, rompiendo con todas mis ilusiones ._  
_- Bien – respondo tajante._

_Estoy irritada y herida._

_Después de eso no hay más manoseo._

_Le pido a Damon me lleve a casa y él lo hace._

_Damon intenta besarme en la boca pero yo giro la cara y sus labios chocan con mi mejilla._

_- Buenas noches, Damon – digo antes de abandonar el vehículo …_

Aun estoy enojada con él por lo de anoche así que no me cuesta mostrar desagrado ante su presencia. Le dedico a Damon una mirada desdeñosa , paso de él y saludo a Stefan.

Él me toma la mano y me besa los nudillos.

- Te ves encantadora hoy – Stefan me alaga.  
- Gracias – respondo con extrema coquetería ya que se Damon nos observa detenidamente.

Jeremy aparca su camioneta.

Mi primo baja del coche y nos saluda a todos, él y Bonnie se miran … el ambiente se percibe tenso.

- Ya estamos todos, así que ¡en marcha! – Alaric indica como todo un maestro de escuela (lo cual es)

Lo encuentro gracioso así que sonrió, Damon también lo hace.

Nos miramos y comenzamos a caminar.

Nos movemos uno al lado del otro , Stefan nos sigue los pasos.

No sé si Damon lo hace a propósito o inconscientemente pero su mano derecha me roza cada tanto produciéndome estremecimientos.

Me muerdo los labios.

Estoy enojada pero ello no atenúa mi deseo por él.

Si estuviéramos solos ya me fuera abalanzado sobre Damon , le hubiera empotrado contra uno de estos árboles y …

**_Pero no están solos _**– espeta la vocecita.

Si , no lo estamos ¡Gracias a dios!

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al campamento.

El lugar es precioso.

Las indomables cascadas de 8 metros se extienden frente a nosotros cayendo sobre un placido manantial.

Los chicos se dedican a armar las carpas.

Nosotras nos encargamos de hacer la comida.

No se me da cocinar así que me encargo de preparar la ensalada y servir las bebidas mientras Bonnie y Meredith asan la carne en la parillera portátil.

Cuando todo está listo , llamamos a los chicos. Ellos también han terminado su labor , las carpas lucen impecables.

Comemos entre bromas sentados todos en unos troncos.

Luego de eso el grupo se dispersa.

Meredith y Alaric deciden dar un paseo por el bosque.

Jeremy y Damon se ponen a jugar cartas.

Stefan habla por teléfono.

Mientras, Bonnie y yo nos dedicamos a tomarnos fotos con nuestros bañadores.

- Hola – Stefan llama a mi espalda.

Me giro y le vislumbro.

No puedo evitar apreciar su torso desnudo.

Su piel es más bronceada que la de su hermano y los músculos de su abdomen están muy marcados.

Noto en su hombro derecho tiene un tatuaje que nunca antes le había visto.

- ¿ Cuando te hiciste eso?.- digo señalando a la rosa que hay en su hombro.

Stefan pasa su dedo por encima del diseño.

- Hace un año… es conmemorativo – dice.

Y lo comprendo.

Las rosas eran las flores favoritas de Katherine , se ha tatuado una para homenajearla.

- Es lindo , me gusta – digo afable.

Stefan sonríe.

- Gracias – responde.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

Y Stefan hace algo impensable , me agarra en brazos y me hecha al agua.

- Dime que no has hecho, lo que creo que has hecho – digo cabreada.

El agua gotea de mis cabellos , cayendo sobre mi cara.

- Lo he hecho – Stefan responde, retándome.  
- ¡Esto es guerra!- afirmo antes de salpicarle.

Él y yo nos enfrascamos en una batalla campal.

- ¡Basta!  
- ¡Basta tú! – Stefan replica entre risas.

Parecemos niños ….

Ha oscurecido.

Alaric ha abierto una bolsa de malvaviscos y les hemos asado junto a la hoguera.

Damon se ha sentado a mi lado.

Ambos comemos silenciosos hasta que él se inclina y a mi oído susurra.

- Quiero besarte.

Yo sonrió.

Me giro y choco con sus ojos.

Mi mirar desciende hasta su boca.

- Yo también – susurro.

Aunque lo que realmente deseo es sentirle por todos los rincones de mi ser.

Damon acerca su mano derecha a mi pierna , acaricia mi piel y yo me muerdo el labio conteniendo un gemido.

Él sonríe con picardía.

No deseo que se detenga pero sé si seguimos con el toqueteo córrenos el riesgo de quedar en evidencia así que le aparto sutilmente…


	16. Chapter 16

Gracias por comentar , love you all.

Aun estoy alucinada con el 4x07 OMG ha sido como sacado de imaginación , la escena final es como visualizo a estos dos en la cama xD Estoy feliz aunque cabreada por la teoría estúpida pero tengo fe de que sea mentira.

Ahora , volviendo al fic . Van a odiarme :( pero tranquilas que tarde o temprano se arreglara.

Playlist: Green eyes de Coldplay

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

Jeremy ha sacado su guitarra y ha comenzado a cantar.

_Cariño, tú eres la roca sobre la que me sostengo  
He venido hasta aquí para hablar  
Espero que lo entiendas _

_Ojos verdes  
Si, la luz de los reflectores brilla sobre ti  
Y como pudo alguien negarte _

Jeremy mira a Bonnie directamente a los ojos.

Es evidente que ella es la chica de ojos verdes de la que habla la canción.

_Vine aquí con una carga  
Y la vida es más brillante desde que te conocí  
Y cariño debes saber que nunca podría seguir adelante, sin ti  
Ojos verdes , ojos verdes uooo uooo_

Bonnie de improvisto se levanta y se aleja del grupo.

Jeremy detiene el recital y se va tras ella.

Les oigo discutir.

- ¿Crees que una canción lo va a solucionar todo?  
- Por supuesto que no.  
- ¿Entonces, por qué haz montando ese numerito?  
- Porque no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos y solo cuando canto logro ser honesto – él confiesa.

Se miran.

- La cuestión es … estar juntos no va a ser fácil NUNCA LO HA SIDO pero te amo Bonnie y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que esto funcione- Jeremy dice.  
- Así que me amas- Bonnie reputa con coquetería , es evidente que ella le ha perdonado.

Jeremy sonríe.

Me agrada que hayan hecho las paces, no tengo dudas de que son el uno para el otro pero su escena de amor me hace sentir melancólica.

Jeremy y Bonnie se besan y yo aparto la mirada.

Me levanto del tronco en el que estoy sentada y camino hasta la orilla , espero Damon me siga pero no lo hace.

Me siento con las piernas cruzadas sobre la tierra y miró al cielo, me deleito mirando a la luna que en aquel momento se muestra completamente llena.

- ¿Aun te gusta la astronomía? – Stefan dice.  
- Si – respondo- pero ya no uso mi telescopio, es prácticamente imposible ver estrellas con todo el smog que hay en Nueva York.

Stefan se sienta a mi lado.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestras escapadas nocturnas a la casa del árbol? –él dice.

Río.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nos quedábamos hasta tarde comiendo chatarra y viendo las constelaciones… fueron buenos tiempos– afirmo.  
- Si , lo fueron – Stefan dice.  
- Sobre todo aquella noche en la que vimos una estrella fugaz, estaba tan emocionada.

Sonrió.

- ¿Tú deseo se hizo realidad? – Stefan pregunta.  
- No – afirmo- ¿Y él tuyo?  
- Tampoco – él respondió.  
- Hum , supongo solo son supersticiones – comento.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sucede algo imprevisto.

Stefan se abalanza sobre mí y me besa.

Yo me quedo paralizada.

No me desagrada pero tampoco me descontrola.

Mi corazón no se desboca como lo hace cada vez que Damon me besa ni tengo esa necesidad irresistible de hundir los dedos en su cabello.

El contacto entre nuestras bocas es dulce pero encuentro, no hay pasión.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto al separarnos.  
- Te bese .  
- Lo sé pero ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
- Porque me canse de esperar a que mi deseo se hiciese realidad – confiesa.

**OH DIOS MIO **– exclama la vocecita.

- ¿Has querido besarme desde los 15 años? – reputo contrariada.  
- Desde mucho antes que eso– Stefan afirma.  
- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – recrimino- ¿Por qué ahora?  
- En principio, por que eras mi mejor amiga y no quería arruinar lo que teníamos Después, Katherine mostro interés en mí y yo me enamore de ella pero a pesar de lo mucho que quise a tu hermana yo nunca pude dejar de sentir por ti – explica - Elena , yo … quiero que me des una oportunidad , que me permitas ser algo más que un camarada.

No sé que responder.

Ni siquiera sé con precisión que es lo que siento en este momento.

- No tienes que decir nada ahora, solo piénsalo – Stefan dice.  
- Lo hare – respondo.

Contrariada por lo ocurrido me levanto y me alejo.

Camino hasta mi carpa pero antes de entrar soy interceptada.

Damon me aferra del brazo y me obliga a girar en su dirección.

- ¿A qué estás jugando? – él recrimina.

Yo me muestro confusa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
- De ti y mi hermano ¡Te vi besarle , Elena!  
- Pues ¡Viste mal! Stefan fue quien me beso …  
- Pero tú le correspondiste gustosa- Damon recrimina.  
- ¿Por qué abría de rechazarlo? – respondo- no tengo novio , estoy soltera y por tanto puedo besarme con quien me plazca – espeto.

Damon está furioso. Se nota en su mandíbula apretada y la expresión de sus ojos.

- Así que ¿Eso es lo que pretendes? Cumplir tu fantasía de adolescencia con San Stefan pero al mismo tiempo satisfacer tus frustraciones sexuales conmigo.

Lo abofeteo.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

- ¡Vete al infierno! – digo antes de darle la espalda y entrar a mi carpa.

Allí comencé a llorar …

_Noche de Halloween , 2000. ___

Es noche de Haloween .

Mientras toda la clase está en la fiesta Rebecka Davis , Stefan y yo nos encontramos en la mansión Salvatore viendo películas en su VHS.

- No importa cuántas veces haya visto SCREAM siempre me altero cuando Billy resucita al último momento – comento.  
- Eso es porque eres una miedosa- Stefan espeta.  
- Ha , mira quién habla . Aquel que no podía ver Dumbo sin orinarse en los pañales- reputo.  
- Auch – él se toca el pecho- esa fue una puñalada por la espalda.  
- Eso te pasa por burlarte de tu mejor amiga.  
- ¿Mejor amiga? – Stefan mira alrededor- ¿Dónde?

Le lanzo la almohada , la cual impacta sobre su cara.

Reímos.

- Tengo hambre , voy a buscar provisiones ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?  
- Si , quiero más helado- digo.  
- Vale.

Stefan sale de la habitación .

Yo permanezco tumbada sobre su cama.

Los minutos pasan y entonces un extraño ruido hace eco en mis oídos.

- ¿Stefan? - Llamo pero no me contesta .

Comienzo a asustarme.

- Si me haces bajar por una broma te juró que lo vas a pagar- amenazo.

Mi amigo no responde, hay silencio.

DEMONIOS- pienso.

No tengo más remedio que bajar.

Camino por la sala cuando un brazo me rodea la cintura.

Grito pero el sujeto me tapa la boca con una de sus manos.

- Dime Elena ¿Cuál es tú película de terror favorita? – Stefan dice en una mala imitación de Goshface.

Le doy un codazo, forzándole a apartarse.

- Serás ¡capullo!- exclamo.

Stefan ríe , se carcajeaba como demente.

- No es gracioso – reputo- me pegaste un susto de muerte.

Stefan se acerca a mí.

- Vale , lo siento – dice acariciando mi mejilla.

Yo me encuentro completamente deslumbrada.

Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente.

_**Oh dios mío ¡va a suceder! **__– exclama la vocecita en mi cabeza._

Centímetros separan nuestros rostros , solo hace falta que él se incline …

El teléfono suena.

Stefan se aparta de mí y contesta.

Maldigo por lo bajo.

- ¿Dónde están? … Vale, iré a por ustedes – él sonrió- no hay de que Kat , sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

El estomago se me revuelve ante el meloseo de ese último comentario.

Ruedo los ojos.

Stefan cuelga.

- ¿Qué hicieron ahora?-digo.  
- Damon convenció a Kat de ir a la fiesta de Rebecka Davis y por supuesto, se emborracho y ahora no puede conducir de regreso a casa . Katherine no sabe manejar así que …  
- Iremos a buscarlos- interrumpo.

Stefan asiente.

- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que salir nosotros a resolver sus problemas?  
- Son nuestros hermanos, Elena – dice como si eso justificara todo.

Stefan busca las llaves en su cuarto y luego, ambos nos dirigimos al coche.

Stefan tiene una Range Rover color verde militar.

El trayecto al lugar de la fiesta es silencioso.

Yo estoy muy cabreada y creo que el principal motivo es la conversación sostenida por Stefan y mi hermana.

No entiendo que tiene ella - somos físicamente idénticas- para que lo volviese un perrito faldero. Es que tan solo verla a Stefan parece le saldrá baba por la boca ES PATETICO

Arg , me irrita.

Estacionamos.

Bajamos y entramos a la casa.

La música es tan estridente que fácilmente se puede oír desde la otra cuadra, hay chicos ebrios por montón y unos cuantos amantes exhibicionistas.

No nos cuesta ubicar al infame par.

Katherine esta disfrazada de kat woman - ¿Qué creativa, no? *insértese la ironía* – mientras que Damon va de conde Dracula.

- ¡Gracias a dios que llegan!- ella exclama – Damon , está hecho un completo desastre.

Si, eso es evidente.

Mi rival se tambalea coqueteando a cuanta chica pasa y riendo cual idiota.

Stefan toma a su hermano de un hombro.

Él no se resiste, por suerte Damon no es un ebrio conflictivo.

Le llevamos al choche tumbándole en el asiento trasero.

Kat se ubica en el puesto de copiloto.

- ¡Hey! – me quejo – ese es mi asiento.  
- Pues ahora es mío- ella responde altanera.

Stefan se acerca.

- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Sucede que me rehusó a ir con Damon.  
- Elena , por favor – él pide-¡No es momento para dramas!- recrimina.

Kat sonríe maliciosa , sabe se ha salido con la suya.

Gruño y subo.

El trayecto a mi casa es una pesadilla.

Stefan y Katherine no paraban de coquetear.

- Me gusta tu disfraz – él dice.  
- Gracias, miau – ella responde lamiéndose la mano como una gata.

Stefan se sonroja.

Crispada, aparto la vista de ellos y la fijo en la ventana.

Entonces de improvisto Damon recuesta la cabeza sobre mis piernas.

Yo me quedo petrificada.

La proximidad de nuestros cuerpos me hace sentir un ligero cosquilleo.

Damon tiene los ojos cerrados , parece estar dormido.

Me permito observar su rostro y no sé por qué razón lo hago pero le acaricio los cabellos que se perciben como plumas negras entre mis dedos.

Por primera vez en todos los años conociéndole siento ternura hacia él.

Así permanecimos el resto del trayecto.

Cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa, me sacudo y Damon me libera apoyando la cabeza sobre el asiento.

Noto él sonríe, lo que sea que estuviera soñando le hace dichoso.

Aparto la vista de Damon y bajo del coche.

Camino hasta el porche, volteo y lo noto.

Stefan se despide de Katherine, él va a darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella gira el rostro y sus labios chocan.

Deseo apartarlos pero no lo hago sino que entro a la vivienda y subo a toda prisa las escaleras, me encierro en mi cuarto. Allí comienzo a llorar.

Lagrimas corren imparables por mis mejillas, nada nunca me había herido de esta manera.

Me duele , cuanto me duele que sea ella y no yo la que le diese su primer beso.…

* * *

Pov Damon Salvatore 

Sonrío al ver como Jeremy y Bonnie hacen las paces.

Estos dos llevan diez años de contantes peleas y reconciliaciones pero de alguna manera siempre logran mantenerse a flote y yo les admiro por eso.

Cuando los tortolos empiezan a besarse alejo la mirada , dándoles privacidad.

Busco a Elena pero no le encuentro , miro a mi alrededor y entonces noto ella se encuentra ahora sentada en la orilla del manantial con la mirada en el cielo.

Me dispongo a acercármele pero mi hermano se me adelanta.

Stefan se sienta a su lado.

Les veo hablar y de improvisto , él se abalanza sobre ella.

Espero a que Elena le aparte de alguna manera pero eso no ocurre.

Ella no hace ademan de separarse, sus labios se mantienen pegados a los de Stefan por lo que a mi parece una tortuosa eternidad.

No puedo soportarlo más así que me levanto y camino hasta mi carpa.

Allí lanzo al piso cuanto objeto esta a mi paso, estoy furioso.

Siento celos pero sobre todo me considero traicionado.

Después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros esta semana abrigue la esperanza de que tal vez Elena se estuviera enamorando de mí y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que admitiera sus sentimientos pero vaya que estaba equivocado.

La realidad es que ella está enamorada de Stefan , siempre lo ha estado y la única razón por la que nunca logro estar con él fue Katherine pero ELLA ESTA MUERTA así que ahora puede tenerlo.

Mi hermano es el hombre de sus sueños mientras que yo tan solo soy el patán con quien Elena tiene buen sexo.

Salgo de la carpa.

Necesito tomar aire o de lo contrario siento terminare explotando de cólera.

Oigo pisadas , me giro y le veo.

Elena se dispone a entrar a su tienda pero yo se lo impido.

Furibundo le tomo del brazo y le fuerzo a mirarme.

- ¿A qué estás jugando? – le recrimino.

Ella se muestra confusa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
- De ti y mi hermano ¡Te vi besarle , Elena!  
- Pues ¡Viste mal! Stefan fue quien me beso …  
- Pero tú le correspondiste gustosa- espeto.  
- ¿Por qué abría de rechazarlo? – ella responde con desfachatez- no tengo novio , estoy soltera y por tanto puedo besarme con quien me plazca.

Sus palabras duelen.

Me siento humillado y usado.

- Así que ¿Eso es lo que pretendes? Cumplir tu fantasía de adolescencia con San Stefan pero al mismo tiempo satisfacer tus frustraciones sexuales conmigo – digo insolente , con toda la intención de hacerle sentir tan miserable como yo en este momento me siento.

Elena me abofetea.

Su palma impacta contra mi mejilla izquierda.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

- ¡Vete al infierno! – ella dice antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a su carpa.

Yo me alejo , camino a través de los arboles por el trascurso de unos minutos y entonces detengo el paso.

Apoyo la cabeza en un tronco y grito …


	17. Chapter 17

WOW llegamos al capitulo 17 , cuando empece este fic no me imagine llegar tan lejos pero ahora tengo tantas ideas que creo llegaremos al 40 para cuando termine.

Gracias por sus mensajes , me encanta saber sus opiniones y por lo visto todas las Delenas quedamos igual de emocionadas y cabreadas despúes de 4x07.

Hoy voy a seguir torturandoles , como hago sufrir a estos dos xD pero les adelanto el proximo capitulo abra baile y ya saben lo que eso significa cuando de Delena se trata jiji

Playlist- better that we break de Maroon5

**Disaclimer: los personajes narrados pertenecen a LJ Smith y a la CW**

* * *

Pov Elena

- Elena – Bonnie me llama- tierra llamando a Elena Gilbert – ella dice paseando su mano derecha frente a mi rostro.

Parpadeo.

- ¿Haz escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? – mi amiga pregunta en tono recriminatorio.

Niego , con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Lo siento – digo- hoy estoy un poco distraída – me excuso.

- ¿Solo hoy? – ella contesta con suspicacia- ¡Llevas días comportándote como zombie! Exactamente los mismos días que llevas peleada con Damon.

Tuerzo los ojos.

- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Damon! – miento.

Por supuesto que tiene que ver con él ¡maldito sea! no puedo apartarlo de mis pensamientos.

Todo a mí alrededor me lo recuerda y lo extraño, tanto.

Bonnie bufa.

- Elena, creo tener suficiente experiencia en rupturas como para reconocer a un corazón roto. Tú mi querida amiga estas DESPECHADA .

- Por supuesto que no , YA TE LO DIJE lo de Damon y yo no significo nada ¡fue solo una aventura! y como tal tenía que acabar tarde o temprano.

- Bien , sigue negándotelo a ti misma pero te advierto NO TE VA A SERVIR DE NADA , una vez el insecto del amor te pica– ella me mira a los ojos – no hay marcha atrás.

Sé que Bonnie tiene razón pero el miedo me frena a aceptar mis emociones ¡No quiero volver a sufrir!

Con Tyler creí haber encontrado todo cuanto deseaba. El ejecutivo guapo y exitoso de Wall Street que estaba completamente enamorado de mi pero al final resulto que todo era una utopía y me dolió.

Yo quise a Tyler realmente lo hice pero lo que sentí por él no es ni la mitad de intenso de lo que siento por Damon y eso es lo que me retiene porque sé que si me enamoro y él no me correspondiese ello me destruiría como nunca nada lo ha hecho.

Suspiro.

Deseo volver a casa.

Bonnie quedo de verse con Jeremy así que me despido de ella , le dejo dinero para que pague lo que he pedido al mesonero y abandono el local.

Camino por las calles rumbo a la plaza ya que allí he dejado mi coche.

Me dispongo a abrir la puerta de mi vehiculó cuando oigo su voz y mi corazón da un vuelco.

- No has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas – Damon recrimina.

Me giro , encarándole.

- ¿Para qué deseas hablar conmigo? Dejaste muy claro cuál es tu opinión acerca de mi la otra noche – reputo – o es que ¿No te basto? y quieres reafirmar que soy una cualquiera.

- Elena … - él trata de tocarme pero yo rehuyó.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

- Lo siento – él dice.

- No , yo lo siento – respondo pedante- todo esto , tú y yo ha sido un error … nunca debimos involucrarnos – afirmo.

- ¿Realmente piensas eso? – él indaga.

_¡Por supuesto que no! pero no puedo seguir haciendo esto, no me basta con solo tener sexo contigo NECESITO MÁS y tú no deseas lo mismo _– pienso.

- Si- digo- así que acéptalo y déjame en paz.

- Bien – él responde – que tengas una bonita vida, Elena Gilbert- dice rabioso antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse.

Le veo marchar , una lagrima corre por mi mejilla.

**_Eso es, déjale ir ¡Es lo mejor_**!– dice la vocecita.

¿Lo es? Entonces, ¿Por qué se siente como una gran equivocación?

Pov Damon 

Entro a la mansión como alma que lleva el diablo.

Me quito la chaqueta y la deposito sobre el sillón.

Posteriormente me sirvo un vaso de whisky.

El alcohol quema mi garganta.

**_No , yo lo siento_****. Todo esto , tú y yo ha sido un error … nunca debimos involucrarnos … acéptalo y déjame en paz **

La voz de Elena resuena en mi cabeza.

_¡No! me niego a aceptarlo . _

_No pudo haber acabado ¡No así! _

_¡No puedo perderla! no cuando acabo de conseguirla. _

Me tomo la cabeza entre manos.

Mi ser es anarquía emocional y en un intento de apaciguar mi turbación lanzo el vaso de vidrio contra la pared.

Pov Elena

Entro a la casa , paso de largo e ingreso a la habitación.

Me tumbo sobre la cama y sencillamente me quedo allí inerte , abrazando a mi osito de peluche sintiéndome tan desorientada como si fuera una niña que se ha perdido en medio del infausto bosque a merced del depredador.

Mi teléfono celular repiquetea de improvisto.

Le tomo del bolsillo derecho de mis vaqueros.

En la pantalla veo reflejado el rostro de Stefan Salvatore.

Me sobresalto, él y yo no hemos hablado desde nuestro beso.

He pensado en su propuesta y no estoy segura de que estar juntos en este momento sea una buena idea.

Stefan fue mi primer amor, le quiero y probablemente siempre lo hare pero ya no me siento tan acoplada a él como en mis años de adolescencia.

A su lado aprecio tengo que brindarle apoyo que él me necesita para estabilizar su vida y es grato, me encanta sentirme necesitada pero la cuestión es que YO NO LE NECESITO de la misma manera.

Stefan no me absorbe con su presencia, él no me hace perder el control y entre nosotros no hay fuego, no hay locura …

**_Porque él no es Damon_** – replica la molesta vocecita.

Cierro los ojos.

Decido ignorar su llamada, en estos momentos no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie.


	18. Chapter 18

Les dejo el capitulo prometido.

**Playlist: Wicked Game de Chris Isaak**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amiga Caroline y su marido ha planeado una gran celebración.

No se habla de otra cosa en todo Mystic Falls.

Se rumorea que Klaus ha contratado a un famoso decorador así como a un chef internacional y a Maroon5 (banda favorita de Caroline) como entretenimiento, lo cual pienso es una exageración pero ya saben cómo es el cotorreo en los pueblos. De todas esas cosas solo una y media ha de ser verdad.

Me miro en el espejo.

Para la ocasión he comprado un vestido rojo de hombros descubiertos y cola larga que he combinado con altos tacones plateados, mi madre me ha prestado un suntuoso collar de rubíes y en la peluquería me han rizado el cabello el cual cae en ondas por mi espalda.

Aprecio mi exterior luce radiante pero lamento que mi interior este marchito y todo por culpa de Damon.

Él no ha vuelto a buscarme desde nuestra última conversación, al parecer mis hirientes palabras fueron efectivas. Damon ha hecho lo que pedí, me ha dejado en paz. Debería sentirme feliz ¿Cierto? pero no es así.

Me siento fatal, no deseo asistir a la fiesta. Todo lo que quiero es ponerme mi piyama y pasar el resto de la noche oculta bajo las mantas pero sé de nada servirá esconderme, no importa lo que lleve puesto o donde me encuentre Damon Salvatore siempre está presente en mis pensamientos. Es como si de alguna forma él se hubiera introducido debajo de mi piel y sin importar lo que haga NO PUEDO SACUDIRLO.

El timbre suena y sé que Stefan -mi cita de esta noche- ha llegado.

Hace un par de días Caroline me dijo que Damon le había pedido una entrada extra porque llevaría una acompañante a la fiesta ¡Por ningún concepto iba a presentarme sola! si yo iba a sentir celos esa noche me aseguraría de que Damon también así que llame a Stefan y le dije que gustosa iría con él a la fiesta.

Sé no debí haber aceptado su invitación, fue una decisión estúpida pero es tarde para arrepentimientos.

Salgo de mi habitación , desciendo las escaleras.

Stefan me espera en la sala en compañía de mi madre.

- Estas preciosa , hija – Isobel alaga- ¿Cierto , Stefan?

Stefan se acerca, toma mi mano derecha y besa mis nudillos.

- Si , estas preciosa Elena – él dice.

Yo me muestro cohibida.

Siempre me he sentido rara al recibir tantos halagos.

- Gracias , tú estás … muy guapo – contesto.

Y es cierto. Stefan luce muy atractivo , vestido con un impecable smoking y lustrosos zapatos negros.

Luego de eso nos despedimos de mi madre y nos dirigimos a su vehículo.

Stefan me tiende la puerta de copiloto y yo subo.

Él da la vuelta e ingresa.

El choche arranca , nos alejamos de la propiedad de mi madre…

Entro del brazo de Stefan a la mansión.

Sillas blancas y mesas cubiertas con manteles de color fucsia se extienden por todo el salón .

Hermosos adornos florales han sido colocados en las esquinas y en el centro de la estancia destaca el extravagante pastel de cumpleaños.

La recepcionista – porque hay una – nos lleva a nuestra mesa asignada. Nos ha tocado en la misma de Bonnie , Jeremy, Meredith y Alaric.

Nos sentamos.

Las chicas alagan mi vestido y yo los suyos , también hacen comentarios acerca de la buena pareja que hacemos Stefan y yo.

De improvisto , Caroline aparece del brazo de Klaus .

Ella luce despampanante con un vaporoso vestido dorado que destaca el rubio de sus cabellos y una primorosa gargantilla de diamantes.

Pienso mi amiga luce despampanante y es cuando sus ojos chocan con los de su marido y este le acaricia la barriga que tengo la certeza de que su resplandor no se debe a sus finas ropas sino a la vida que crece en su interior.

- ¡Oh dios mío!- Bonnie exclama.

- Lo sé – respondo.

Ambas sonreímos en complicidad.

Todo el salón aplaude.

Caroline va deambulando por las mesas hasta llegar a la nuestra.

Le abrazo.

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. Oh dios, ¡Vas a ser madre! – exclamo.

- Si – ella responde entre risas.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

- Tenía mis sospechas pero ayer fui a la clínica con Klaus y me hice el examen. Hubieras visto su cara cuando nos lo confirmaron , parecía un niño la mañana de navidad ¡tan adorable! – ella cuenta.

- Oh Car , me alegro tanto por ustedes – digo y es cierto me siento genuinamente feliz por ellos.

Caroline se aleja y yo vuelvo a sentarme en la mesa.

Los mesoneros sirven los aperitivos , comemos entre cotorreo .

Por minutos logro olvidar mis problemas y divertirme pero el sentimiento no dura.

Damon aparece .

Lo veo contonearse con una sonriente Sage aferrada a su brazo.

Él se ve más guapo que nunca con un clásico esmoquin y ella …

**_parece lo que es , una cualquiera_** – pienso con celo aunque la verdad es que le encuentro asombrosa con su ajustado vestido negro de escote profundo y abertura en la pierna derecha.

Bebo el resto de mi copa de un tirón.

Estoy furiosa , me enerva que Damon haya traído a otra mujer a la fiesta pero sobre todo que sea precisamente ella.

Sage es sexy , confiada , atrevida y experimentada TODO LO QUE YO NO SOY por eso me hace sentir inseguridad porque al lado de ella yo me siento un ser inferior.

- Buenas noches – Damon dice.

El grupo le saluda, él y Sage se sientan justo al lado de mí.

La mano de ella se desliza hasta la pierna derecha de Damon y él no le aparta todo lo contrario sonríe con picardía mientras me mira a los ojos.

**_¿Así que pretendes restregarme tu aventura en la cara? BIEN yo también puedo jugar este juego Damon_** – pienso furibunda.

En un arrebato de venganza tomo a Stefan del brazo.

Él se gira en mi dirección, yo le sonrió con coquetería.

- Quiero bailar – pido con voz melosa.

Stefan me complace.

Caminamos hasta la pista , allí él me toma de la cintura y yo le ruedo el cuello con ambos brazos.

**_El mundo estaba en llamas _**

**_Nadie podía salvarme pero tu …_**

Nos movemos suave al ritmo de la balada que suena.

**_Es extraño lo que el deseo _**

**_Hace a las personas tontas hacer _**

Noto Damon ha traído a Sage a la pista y se ha colocado al frente de nosotros.

**_Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien como tu _**

**_Nuca soñé con perder a alguien como tu _**

Maldito sea–pienso enervada.

Desearía que no me afectase pero por supuesto lo hace.

Odio que la estreche entre sus brazos y me agobia que ella en este momento tenga apoyada la cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

**_No , no me quiero enamorar _**

**_(Este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón) _**

**_No , no me quiero enamorar _**

**_(Este mundo siempre te romperá el corazón) _**

**_De ti_**

Damon me mira , nuestros ojos conectan.

**_¿Qué juego perverso juegas? Para hacerme sentir de esta manera _**

**_¿Qué cosa perversa haces? para hacerme soñar contigo _**

**_¿Qué cosa perversa decías? Nunca te has sentido de esta manera. _**

Yo me forzó a apartar la mirada.

¡No lo soporto más! necesito alejarme de todo este drama.

Detengo el baile.

Le digo a Stefan que necesito tomar aire fresco.

Salimos de la mansión.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Stefan pregunta.

- Nada , es solo que hace mucho calor allí dentro – me excuso.

- Elena ¡A mí no puedes engañarme! Esta noche estas muy rara , al principio pensé que era por el beso que te di la otra noche pero no es por eso, ¿cierto?

- No.

- Se debe a Damon – Stefan afirma - note cuanto te afecto verlo llegar con esa mujer.

No lo niego.

- ¿Desde cuándo sales con él?

- Desde hace algunos días, ocurrió durante tu viaje a Japón – aclaro.

- Oh – Stefan dice posteriormente , él ríe con sarcasmo - supongo lo merezco ¡espere demasiado tiempo para declararme! y ahora te he perdido.

- Stefan …

- Está bien, lo entiendo. No voy a decir que no me duele POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HACE pero… quiero que seas feliz , Elena.

Sus palabras me impresionan.

- Siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿Lo sabes? verdad.

- Si , lo sé – él responde.

Nos miramos.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve tras él! – Stefan me alienta.

Yo titubeo.

- No te preocupes por mí , estaré bien – él afirma.

Yo me inclino, le abrazo y deposito un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

- Gracias – susurro antes de dejarle.

Entro al salón.

Busco a Damon por toda la estancia pero no lo logro ubicarle así que frustrada me refugio en el jardín.

Me siento en una banca frente a la piscina.

¿Qué sentido tiene insistir en algo que está destinado al fracaso? – pienso.

En tan solo días volveré a Nueva York y esto será solo otra infausta relación que anexar a la lista.

Damon y yo somos incompatibles ¡discutimos por todo! y él siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas. Odio su arrogancia y sus aires de chulito , aborrezco su sarcasmo y esa insufrible facilidad que tiene para atribuir apodos , detesto que parezca conocerme mejor que yo misma , abomino que no tema decirme lo que piensa aun cuando pueda resultarme hiriente … Oh dios ¿A quién engaño? Me encantan todas esas cosas y LO EXTRAÑO.

Extraño sus sonrisas picaras , sus miradas intensas , sus besos y sus caricias. Incluso extraño esos pequeños detalles que antes me pasaron desapercibidos como su manía de colocarme el flequillo tras las orejas , sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura antes de dormir , sus besos juguetones en mi cuello al despertarnos juntos , sus pucheros al verme marchar por las mañanas y la costumbre que tiene de colocar XXX al final de sus mensajes de texto.

La verdad es que no he podido sonreír ni un solo día desde que peleamos y por las noches no hago más que llorar porque es la única forma en la que consigo atenuar el inmenso dolor que siento en mi pecho.

Me pregunto ¿En qué momento Damon Salvatore se convirtió en alguien tan importante para mí al punto de que sin él me conciba perdida e incompleta?

Siento miedo de este sentimiento pero sé no hay nada que pueda hacer para refrenarlo, ha ocurrido lo que más temía ME HE ENAMORADO.

Permanezco silenciosa perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que oigo unos pasos.

Me giro y choco con el exquisito rostro de mi demonio particular.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – digo.

- Necesitaba aire fresco pero ¿Qué hay de ti? creí que estarías con Stefan- él responde con tono recriminatorio.

- Él se ha ido- respondo.

Damon bufa.

- Así que los tortolitos han peleado- dice sarcástico.

- ¡Basta!- censuro- la única razón por la que vine con él es porque tú decidiste traer a una acompañante – manifiesto.

Damon ríe , se carcajea en mis narices.

Yo le observo con enojo.

¡Será capullo! Acabo de exteriorizar mis sentimientos y él ¿se burla de mí?

- ¿Sabes que es lo que encuentro tan gracioso? Que yo solo traje a Sage porque supe Stefan te había invitado- Damon admite.

Entonces, yo también río al entender que somos un par de idiotas.

- Él me había invitado pero ¡yo le había rechazado! porque aguardaba la esperanza de que te presentaras en mi casa y me pidieras venir contigo pero NO LO HICISTE.

- Porque tú dijiste que no querías volver a verme- Damon reputa.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres obediente? – respondo con picardía.

Damon sonríe.

Él se sienta a mi lado.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

- Mentí la otra noche –suelto- no pienso que lo nuestro sea un error , lo dije porque estaba enojada y dolida … lo lamento.

- Está bien , ambos hemos dicho cosas hirientes llevados por el mismo motivo – Damon exhala – nunca debí insinuar que eras una cualquiera SOY UN CRETINO.

- Si , lo eres – afirmo.

- ¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

- ¿Qué crees? – reputo.

Damon se inclina y me besa , sus labios se acoplan a los míos.

Yo le acaricio la espalda y dejo a mi lengua juguetear con la suya.

Él me estrecha contra su pecho , el rose de su cuerpo contra el mío me excita.

Aprecio la enervante pasión sigue intacta entre nosotros atrayéndonos como lo que somos: polos opuestos , diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tan compatibles.

- Vámonos a otro lugar – pido al sepáranos.

- ¿A dónde?- Damon pregunta.

- A donde quieras – respondo.

_Contigo, iría hasta el fin del mundo_ – pienso.

Damon cumple mi deseo.

Nos escabullimos de la mansión y subimos a su coche…

* * *

Llevo la historia algo adelantada así que durante Diciembre actualizare tres veces por semana , los lunes, miercoles y sabados.

Un beso para todas , gracias por mantenerse tan interesadas. Su apoyo significa mucho ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Chicas no entren en pánico , todavía es Miércoles - al menos aquí en mi país ;)

Aquí os dejo el capitulo que esta ardiente y dulce aish estos Delena *-*_  
_

**PLaylist – Little things de One direction.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

Pov Damon Salvatore 

Entramos a mi departamento entre besos y caricias.

Parece que Elena no puede quitarme las manos de encima y yo, siento lo mismo.

En este momento la deseo tanto que raya en la demencia.

Han sido 5 tortuosos días los que he estado alejado de ella y pienso compensarlos.

A tropezones llegamos a la cama.

Ella esta juguetona esta noche , se desviste en frente mío con desfachatez y eso me encanta.

Me deleito viendo su vestido caer revelando la lencería de encaje rojo que llevaba puesta debajo.

Elena sonríe y desabrocha su brasear.

Este cae al suelo y sus senos son expuestos.

La contemplo embelesado y pienso no hay una sola cosa que cambiaria de ella , para mi Elena es perfecta.

Posteriormente ella se acerca, desabrocha mis pantalones y les desliza por mis piernas.

Yo me dejo a hacer , me excita que sea Elena quien tome la iniciativa.

Ella se despoja de sus braguitas y se posa sobre mí.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

Yo acaricio la extensión de su brazo izquierdo con mi mano derecha.

Elena tiembla evidenciando el placer que le produzco con una suave caricia.

Hundo mi cabeza en su cuello y le beso .

Ella suspira y aferra mi espalda.

Nuestros sexos rozan.

Mi mano libre abarca uno de sus adorables pechos.

Elena ubica su entrada sobre mi miembro , ella suspira sobre mis labios y se deja caer sobre mí.

Se mueve suavemente mirándome a los ojos.

Yo poso ambas manos en sus caderas y le guio .

El ritmo se vuelve más rápido y el placer se percibe más intenso.

Elena gime desinhibida, su rostro se distorsiona en una erótica mueca.

Sus paredes se contraen alrededor de mi órgano y entonces me dejo llevar.

El éxtasis me embriaga.

Apoyo mi palma derecha en la mejilla de Elena y acerco mi boca a la suya , nos besamos profundamente hasta caer rendidos sobre el colchón .

Ella reposa la cabeza sobre mi pecho , la palma de su mano derecha está sobre mi corazón .

Yo me permito oler su pelo y acariciar su espina dorsal.

Pienso, nunca podría cansarme de esto.

Ambicionó hacerle el amor de todas las formas conocidas e incluso inventar posturas nuevas para luego tenerle exhausta entre mis brazos – justo como ahora- quiero hacerle sentir hermosa y protegida , compartir todas sus dichas y consolarle en las más profundas tristezas … Yo , lo quiero todo con Elena. El presente y el futuro.

Nunca me había sentido así y me sobresalta.

Me horroriza depender tanto de una persona, necesitarle como la necesito pero no puedo contener lo que siento .

Cuando te enamoras ya no hay marcha atrás.

Pov Elena Gilbert

Abro los ojos y estiro los brazos.

Noto Damon se encuentra apoyado en el marco de la ventana , con la vista fija en el paisaje exterior.

Ha amanecido y la luz del sol baña sus oscuros cabellos.

Lleva el torso desnudo y un pantalón deportivo gris como única prenda.

Me deleito observando los marcados músculos de su espalda y me muerdo los labios mientras lujuriosa contemplo su tonificado trasero.

Damon es magnífico , cada parte de su cuerpo me encanta.

- Hola – digo risueña.

Él se gira en mi dirección.

- Hola- Damon responde - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Estupendamente – afirmo- ¿Y tú?

- La verdad , no logre conciliar sueño en toda la noche – confiesa.

Damon se acerca , se sienta a la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede? – digo al notar la tensión en su rostro.

Su actitud está comenzando a preocuparme.

- Hay algo que necesito decirte, Elena.

**Oh dios ¡va a cortarte!** – exclama la vocecita.

Un nudo se me forma en la boca del estomago.

- Sé que acordamos ser amantes casuales pero ya a mí eso no me basta – Damon afirma.

_¡Tonta! Él no pretendía terminar todo lo contrario ¡Damon desea que seamos exclusivos! - _pienso_. _

Una sonrisa gigantesca se forma en mi rostro.

- No puedo compartirte con otros hombres ¡te quiero solo para mí! y no deseo estar con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú… nunca antes me había sentido así y me aterra – Damon confiesa y yo me derrito de amor por él.

- A mi también me aterra – declaro, dándole entrever que siento lo mismo.

Él posa su mano izquierda sobre mi mejilla.

Mis ojos se cierran como acto reflejo.

Damon desliza su dedo pulgar sobre mi piel.

- Bien, entonces superaremos el miedo juntos – él afirma.

Abro los parpados, sus ojos chocan con los míos.

Sonrió y Damon también lo hace…


	20. Chapter 20

Dejo el capitulo del sábado , celebrando el cumpleaños de Ian Somerhalder *-*

Respecto a 4x08 DIOS aun estoy alucinando , Delena se pone cada vez mejor. El DEx mañanero fue ardiente como el infierno xD y la escena final me hizo llorar mares fue absolutamente precioso. Los cuatro años de espera han valido totalmente la pena . Es la Era Delena así que Stefan y Caroline ¡dejen de joder!

**Playlist - **

******Make me smile de Uncle Kracker**

**You & Me de lifehouse **

******Disclaimer: ****Los personajes aquí narrados pertenecen a la CW y a LJ Smith.**

* * *

Pov Damon 

Entro a la mansión risueño.

_Tú me haces sonreír como el sol … me haces bailar como un loco , olvidar como respirar ...solo pensar en ti me vuelve loco Ooh , tu me haces sonreír_ –tarareo la canción de **Uncle Kracker** mientras subo las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

Recorro el pasillo y entro a mi cuarto , me despojo de la chaqueta del smoking y me tumbo sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo mi cabeza.

Exhalo.

Anoche fue maravilloso.

Elena y yo arreglamos el malentendido ¡estamos juntos de nuevo! y esta vez seremos más que amantes ¡Ella aceptado ser mía y solo mía! vamos a comenzar una relación.

¿Así es como se siente? – Me pregunto a mi mismo – esto es ser feliz.

De improvisto la puerta se abre y tras de ella aparece San Stefan.

- Hola, hermanito – le saludo afectuoso.

Stefan ignora mi amabilidad.

Él mira a mí alrededor en busca de algo o alguien.

- Ella no esta aquí, hace minutos le he dejado en casa de Isobel – respondo al intuir el objeto de su exploración.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Elena? – recrimina.

- No te lo dije porque no creí te interesara – respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

- Más te vale que no la lastimes, Damon – me amedrenta.

- ¡No lo hare! Elena es diferente para mi – afirmo- yo tengo sentimientos hacia ella.

Stefan se muestra sorprendido.

- Bien– él asevera- esta vez me hice a un lado para que tengas tu oportunidad pero te advierto que si la llegas a cagar no voy a tener reparo alguno en ir tras lo que deseo.

Yo bufó.

- No seas iluso, hermanito. ¡Tú nunca fuiste competencia! – afirmo.

- ¿Ah si? Entonces porque ella respondió a mi beso, Damon - él reputa.

Ruedo los ojos.

El solo recordatorio de ese momento me enerva.

Stefan sonríe, sabe a ganado la discusión.

Él se da la vuelta con actitudes chulas y sin más abandona la habitación.

Yo , decido no dejar la amenaza de mi hermano arruine mi felicidad.

Elena desea estar conmigo y no con él así que no tengo razones para sentirme inseguro.

* * *

Pov Elena 

Nos encontramos en el Grill , en compañía de Klaus y Caroline.

Damon y Klaus juegan a los dardos mientras Caroline y yo cotorreamos.

- Así que ¿Ahora sales con Damon?

- Si.

- Hum , pues yo creo que hacen buena pareja – Caroline comenta.

Yo le miró suspicaz , ya que eso mismo dijo de mi y Stefan un par de semanas atrás.

- ¡Lo digo en serio! Noto Damon a tu lado es menos mordaz y en toda la velada no ha coqueteado con ninguna mujer que no seas tú lo cual es sorprendente tratándose de él – comenta- y tú te vez feliz, Elena.

Miró a Damon, nuestros ojos chocan y desde la distancia nos sonreímos.

- Porque lo soy – afirmo- Damon me hace feliz.

* * *

Pov Elena 

Damon me abraza de espaldas.

El besa mi cuello y yo río cual chiquilla.

- No quiero que te vayas – Damon confiesa a mi oído – no quiero alejarme de ti.

Yo tampoco quiero irme , no deseo separarme nunca de él pero tengo una carrera en Nueva York ¡No puedo echar mis sueños a la basura!

- Ni yo de ti pero no puedo quedarme en Mystic Falls, la vida de pueblo no me basta. Yo quiero algo más extraordinario , Damon.

- Lo sé por eso he decidido irme contigo – él espeta.

Me giro , necesito mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Es lo más serio que he dicho en toda mi vida – afirma.

- Pero si aquí está tu familia, tus amigos … piensas dejarlo todo ¿Por mi? ES UNA LOCURA.

Damon acaricia mis cabellos.

- Elena yo te necesito a mi lado , si para tenerte tengo que dejarlo todo LO HARE y si por ello soy tildado de loco pues ¡Seré un lunático!

Ningún otro hombre me había dicho palabras tan hermosas como esas pero sobre todo ninguno había sacrificado tanto por mí.

Sonrió, me siento en las nubes.

Mi corazón late tan acelerado que temo me dé un paro cardíaco.

Me inclino y le beso, tratando de expresar el inmenso amor que siento por él desde cada poro de mi ser.

Lo quiero , lo quiero , lo quiero tanto que me horroriza pensar que alguna vez pudiera perderle.

* * *

Pov Elena

Tocan el timbre .

Me levanto y recibo al invitado de esta noche.

Damon va muy guapo , con camisa negra y pantalón de vestir.

- Hola– digo.

- Hola–él responde.

Nos besamos brevemente.

- Ven , Isobel espera – digo tomándole de la mano.

Hace unos días le conté a mi madre que estoy saliendo con Damon. Al principio se mostro enojada pero cuando le dije que no se trataba de una aventura- aunque al principio así lo fuera- sino que íbamos en serio y él pensaba mudarse conmigo ella se apaciguo aunque no dudo en expresarme que cree que lo nuestro es una mala idea y que tarde o temprano él me romperá el corazón.

Su aversión es comprensible, es decir, Damon es insolente, irónico y libertino. No tiene trabajo fijo y además, se acostado con prácticamente todo el pueblo. Definitivamente no encaja en el prototipo de suegro ideal pero es un buen hombre.

Solo deseo que Isobel pueda ver todas esas maravillosas cualidades que yo encuentro en él y por esa razón organice esta cena.

Entramos al salón comedor.

Damon y mi madre se saludan cortésmente.

Yo les dejo en la mesa mientras saco el pollo del horno , noto se me ha quemado un poco pero en términos generales esta comestible.

Le llevo a la mesa y me siento.

- ¿Haces los honores? – digo a Damon ofreciéndole el cuchillo.

Él pica las porciones .

Degustamos el pollo que prepare junto al puré de mi madre y los garbanzos enlatados.

- Así que vas a mudarte a Nueva York con Elena – Isobel dice.

- Efectivamente – Damon contesta.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer una vez estén allá, Damon?– mi madre espeta.

- No lo sé – me toma de la mano – por el momento todo lo que quiero es estar con su hija.

- Hum ya veo. Es decir , no tienes aspiraciones – Isobel reputa.

Damon no responde.

- Madre , ¡Te estás pasando de la raya!- recrimino.

- ¿Cómo no puedes verlo hija? Ustedes dos no tienen absolutamente nada en común , todo lo que les une es deseo y créeme cuando te digo que este se va a esfumar.

- BASTA– grito- creí que esta cena era una buena idea pero es evidente que estaba equivocada.

Me levanto de la mesa.

- Salgamos de aquí , Damon – digo.

Damon y yo salimos de la casa, deteniéndonos en el porche.

- Lamento todo esto – digo avergonzada.

Él me toma del mentón, nos miramos a los ojos.

- Tranquila , dale tiempo a tu madre – él me tranquiliza.

Asiento.

- Solo quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que Isobel piense – afirmo- yo creo en ti , en nosotros.

- Nosotros – Damon pronuncia- me gusta cómo suena esa palabra.

Sonreímos.

Sus dedos acarician mi pelo y Damon deposita un dulce beso sobre mi frente …


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo del Lunes.

Aclaro una cosilla , Elena y Damon no han usado más condón pero ese no es él único método existente ;) ella toma la pastilla por ahora aunque claro ningún anticonceptivo cuida al 100 por ciento de un embrazo muaja xD

El capitulo de hoy es de mis predilectos *-* tendrá Dex y una revelación de parte de Damon aish ya paro de contarles que se los arruino ;) un beso y gracias , son geniales.

**Playlist : Sex on fire de Kings of Leon.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

Miro por la ventana y esa sensación de pánico me invade , no importa las decenas de veces que haya subido a un avión siempre a la hora de despegar siento desasosiego.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Damon pregunta con dulzura.

Giro el rostro para verle a los ojos.

- Estoy nerviosa – confieso- siempre le he tenido fobia a los aviones.

Damon me toma de la mano.

- Tranquilízate, no vamos a morir amor – dice- No hoy.

**_Es la primera vez que te llama amor_**- dice la vocecita en mi cabeza.

Yo sonrió.

De repente el avión comienza a moverse sobre la pista.

Cierro los ojos y me aferro a la mano de Damon hasta que nos elevamos.

Entonces me permito abrir los parpados.

- ¿Mejor ahora? – él pregunta.

- Si – afirmo.

Cierro la persiana y posteriormente recuesto la cabeza en el hombro de Damon. Él besa mi frente y acaricia mi cabello, su cercanía me hace sentir segura.

Pienso, tan solo una hora de vuelo nos depara de nuestro futuro.

**_El comienzo del resto de sus vidas_** – dice la vocecita.

…...

El taxi nos ha dejado enfrente de mi edificio.

Vivo en un estudio rentado , ubicado en el epicentro de Manhattan.

Damon toma las maletas pesadas y yo las livianas , entramos a la construcción.

- Señorita Gilbert , benditos mis ojos al volver a verla– me saluda el portero.

- Hola Barney – respondo cariñosa.

Él tiene aproximadamente unos setenta años pero aun se cree galán, siempre me piropea pero es inofensivo así que yo le sigo la corriente.

- Pero ¿Quién es este joven? – dice al notar a Damon.

- Es mi novio , Damon– les presento.

- Así que este es el ladrón del corazón de mi amada – él aciano bromea.

- Oh , Barney ¡no te apenes! En mi corazón siempre habrá lugar para ti- respondo juguetona.

Después de eso Damon y yo nos dirigimos al ascensor.

- Eso fue interesante – Damon comenta.

- Si, Barney es todo un personaje- digo.

Ambos reímos.

El ascensor se abre en mi piso .

Recorremos el pasillo hasta mi apartamento , es el número 3.

Abro la puerta , camino por la estancia y deposito las maletas a un lado del sillón.

Encuentro toda esta tal como le deje.

El lugar es pequeño pero tiene una vista panorámica de Central Park – razón por la cual le alquile- he tratado de darle mi toque personal con la decoración.

Las paredes las he pintado de blanco (ya que encuentro el color relajante) no tengo cuadros colgados solo una pintura de una orquídea que adquirí en el Soho y varias fotos de mis padres, hermana y amigos.

En la sala de estar he colocado un amplio sillón negro y arriba de él un par de cojines coloridos así como la típica mesita de café, el televisor plasma y un estéreo.

- Así que esta es tu morada – Damon comenta mientras sus ojos se desplazan de un lado a otro.

- ¿Te agrada? – pregunto.

- Si, posee el encanto de su dueña– él responde.

Sonrió.

- Pues aun no has visto todo - digo tomándole de la mano.

Le guio hasta mi cuarto.

Estoy muy orgullosa de este espacio.

Tengo un closet gigantesco y mi propio baño.

Mi decoración es inspirada en la era victoriana, de allí que los muebles sean de madera y el lecho posea dosel.

Damon se pasea por la habitación y posteriormente de detiene frente a la cama.

Él acaricia la cortina de encaje y tantea la cabecera.

- Lindos barrotes – Damon dice con picardía.

Reconozco la intención de sexo en su mirada y me complace porque yo también tengo ganas.

- ¿Quieres probarlos?

- Señorita Gilbert – él dice imitando el tono de voz de Barney- ¿Es esa una propuesta indecente?

- Tal vez – respondo haciéndome la interesante.

Damon sonríe.

Él se acerca me toma de las caderas y me besa.

Sus labios toman los míos sin recato , nuestras lenguas se enredan abrasadoramente mientras nuestras manos se entretienen acariciando el cuerpo del otro sobre las prendas.

Caemos sobre la cama.

Damon besa mi cuello , sus dedos desabrochan mis vaqueros.

Yo me despojo de la playera que llevo puesta mientras Damon me quita los pantalones.

Él se impresiona al notar que me he puesto una colorida tanga.

- Arg – Damon gruñe como león.

Yo río.

Él se inclina y muerde la liga de mi escaza prenda inferior, le desliza por mis piernas hasta sacármela.

Luego Damon se desviste y se tumba sobre mí.

Me besa la boca mientras tantea suavemente mi intimidad, yo decido hacer algo distinto así que tomo su miembro entre mis manos y le acaricio de igual manera.

Damon libera mis labios , sus ojos chocan con los míos.

Noto le ha sorprendido mi movimiento pero no hace ademan de detenerme.

Nos miramos a los ojos mientras nos damos mutuo placer.

Mi climax se aproxima , el cosquilleo comienza a esparcirse por mi columna vertebral y estallo.

Damon aparta mi mano de su miembro y se hunde profundamente en mí.

La sensación de tenerlo dentro incrementa mi placer.

Él se mueve, poseyéndome una y otra vez.

Yo me aferro a sus brazos e impulso mis caderas haciendo que no quede espacio alguno entre nuestros cuerpos.

Damon apoya su frente contra la mía.

Sus ojos abarcan todo mi campo visual.

Yo subo mis manos hasta su rostro , le acaricio las mejillas y él sonríe.

De improvisto , un segundo orgasmo me recorre. El éxtasis es tan agudo que casi me siento desfallecer.

Él rostro de Damon se deforma en una mueca gozosa, se él también ha llegado a su culminación.

Yo le beso , mis labios tiemblan contra los suyos ...

Permanecemos tendidos sobre las sabanas revueltas, nuestras piernas entrelazadas de tal forma que no se puede distinguir donde empiezan las mías y donde terminan las suyas.

- ¿Sabes de qué me arrepiento? – digo rompiendo el silencio.

Damon me presta atención.

- De no recordar la primera vez que estuvimos juntos – confieso- ¡estaba tan ebria!

- ¿Lo estabas? – él se hace el confundido.

- Damon …

- Lo digo en serio – Damon responde- en el callejón parecías muy sobria.

- ¿Callejón? – digo confusa- Creí que nuestra primera vez fue aquella noche en la mansión durante el cumpleaños de Stefan.

Damon niega con la cabeza.

Yo me muestro sorprendida.

- Por eso te escabulliste la mañana siguiente ¿Cierto? creíste que nos habíamos acostado.

- Si – admito- Pensé que al irme nos ahorraría a ambos vergüenza e incomodidad.

- Pudiste al menos preguntarme qué ocurrió Elena, en vez de hacer suposiciones -Damon recrimina.

- Dímelo ahora, ¿Qué ocurrió?

- De verdad, ¿No recuerdas nada?

- Recuerdo haber estado en la fiesta , haberte besado pero después de eso todo es... impreciso.

- Yo estaba con una chica íbamos camino a mi cuarto cuando te vi apoyada en el barandal de la escalera, estabas muy ebria. Me diste pena así que le dije a la chica que nada iba a ocurrir entre nosotros esa noche y te lleve al baño allí vomitaste por minutos luego te traslade a mi cuarto para que durmieras , tú te rehusaste decías que querías bailar – él sonríe- ¡eres una ebria muy quisquillosa! Me confesaste que te gustaba , que siempre te había gustado …

Me sonrojo al oír aquello. Me siento expuesta y avergonzada.

- Me besaste– Damon se muerde el labio inferior- y luego te desvestiste– él sonríe con picardía- me pediste que te hiciera el amor y yo , no pude hacerlo.

Mis ojos se abren como platos.

- Estabas tan vulnerable y si, no soy un dechado de virtudes pero no podía aprovecharme de ti. Así que, dormimos.

- ¿Solo eso? – indago incrédula.

- Si , solo eso – ratifica- pero vaya que me costó mantener las manos lejos de ti ¡tú estabas tan melosa!

- Lo siento – digo- todos estos años fui una arpía contigo y tú habías sido un completo caballero SOY UNA IDIOTA me aferre a tu reputación y no me permití conocerte …

- Shu – Damon me silencia- Elena no cambiaria ni un solo aspecto de nuestro pasado porque cada malentendido, cada pelea … nos llevo a este momento – afirma- estamos juntos ahora , eso es todo lo que importa para mi .

Él entrelaza su mano derecha con la mía.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

Me inclino sobre Damon y uno nuestros labios.

Él profundiza el beso , yo le acaricio la espalda .

Damon se tumba sobre mí y yo le ruedo la cadera con mis piernas.

Guiados por las emociones volvemos a hacer el amor …


	22. Chapter 22

Les dejo la actualización bien temprano porque no se si más tarde tendré tiempo ;)

El capitulo de hoy va a tener de todo , momentos tiernis pero también drama.

Gracias por los follows :) Estoy muy contenta .

tefi96 y Bella-swan11 que comentan en cada actualización , un beso gigante les envio.

**Bella-swan11** en este capitulo tendrás respuesta a mucha de tus dudas ;)

**Playlist- **

**Brither that sunshine de aqualung.**

**Give me everything de Pitbull.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

Han transcurrido tres semanas desde que llegamos a Nueva York.

Mi trabajo está más fuerte que nunca, he tenido que quedarme horas extras en la oficina pero Damon se ha mostrado comprensivo. Al llegar a casa me prepara comida y luego yo le recompenso en la cama.

Pero no todo ha sido color rosa, Damon es muy desordenado. Está acostumbrado a tener criadas y deja la ropa sucia regada por todos lados. Hemos tenido un par de discusiones por ello pero nada grave.

Al final acordamos que cada quien lavaría sus prendas – para evitar conflictos- pero yo debí enseñar a Damon a usar la lavadora ¿Pueden creer que en sus años de universitario la mandaba a la tintorería? ¡Salgo con un niño mimado!

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

En este momento nos encontramos en la sala.

Rose ha enviado todas las pertenencias de Damon y el apartamento se encuentra repleto de cajas.

Damon y yo nos las hemos divido a los fines de seleccionar que objetos se quedan y cuales serán desechados.

Me divierto ojeando su colección de discos , es muy variada.

Tiene desde Michael Jackson hasta ¿Michael Buble?

Le enseño la portada del disco _It's Time _y Damon se encoge de hombros con actitud avergonzada.

Yo , río.

Logro colocar todos los discos en su lado de la repisa.

Luego tomo otra caja, la cual contiene álbumes de fotos y un par de cámaras profesionales así como una vieja polaroid.

Ojeo los retratos.

Es otoño y un sonriente niño rubio juega con las hojas de su jardín.

Una abatida joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cristalinos mira a la cámara.

Un viejo besa a una mujer anciana en la frente mientras ella se muestra adorablemente sonrojada en el fondo majestuosa destaca la torre Eiffel.

Un hombre se lanza en Benji desde el puente de Sidney.

Una niña hindú monta un Elefante.

No reconozco a ninguna de estas personas pero encuentro las imágenes preciosas.

- ¿ Y esto? – pregunto.

Damon nota el álbum que sostengo entre mis manos.

- ¡Es basura! – rueda los ojos – No sé porque Rose las ha enviado – él comenta.

- ¿Tú las tomaste? – indago.

Damon asiente.

- Luego de renunciar al trabajo me dio por viajar y tomar fotos de los lugares que visitaba y la gente que conocía…nada serio, solo era una forma de matar el tiempo.

- Son muy hermosas , Damon – afirmo.

Él sonríe.

- Lo dices porque te gusto – él reputa incrédulo.

- No , lo digo porque es la verdad– asevero- ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a esto?

- ¿Ser fotógrafo? – él dice, una de sus cejas se eleva con suspicacia.

Asiento.

- Ethan uno de mis amigos tiene una galería de arte en Sojo , siempre anda en busca de nuevos pintores y fotógrafos paisajistas podría enseñarle tu trabajo . Si le llegan a gustar te pagaría mucho dinero por ellas – digo entusiasmada.

- A ver si entendí bien – Damon pone mala cara - ¿Estas buscándome trabajo?-recrimina.

- ¡No! bueno ¡sí! pero no en el sentido en que lo has tomado – me defiendo.

Me acerco a él y apoyo mi palma en su hombro izquierdo.

- Solo quiero ayudarte, sé que aun estas en busca de tu vocación pero tal vez ya la encontraste y solo necesitabas un empujón para darte cuenta– digo.

El rostro de Damon se ilumina.

- ¿En serio crees que soy bueno?

- Si – afirmo- ¿Me dejarás llevárselas a Ethan?

- Está bien– él accede -pero no te hagas ilusiones – Damon advierte.

Sonrió.

Me inclino y deposito un beso en su mejilla…

* * *

Abro los ojos , me remuevo entre las sabanas y choco con el pecho de Damon.

Ha amanecido , la habitación se muestra resplandeciente.

Él me besa el hombro y me abraza de espaldas.

Yo , sonrió.

- Buenos días– él dice.

- Buenos días– le respondo.

Giro y mis ojos chocan con los suyos.

Damon me sonríe dulcemente, su mano derecha juguetea en mis cabellos.

Pienso, nunca podría cansarme de estos amaneceres.

Mi despertador suena interrumpiendo el momento.

- ¡Debo irme! hoy tenemos una reunión con Robert , el dueño de la editorial – informo haciendo ademan de levantarme.

- No te vayas aun– Damon me retiene.

Él me besa y yo me derrito entre sus brazos, ansió dejarme llevar y fundir su cuerpo con él mío mientras nos baña la luz del amanecer pero se de ceder llegare tarde a la reunión con mi jefe y podría perder mi empleo así que me aparto.

- ¡No puedo quedarme! pero prometo compensarte esta noche – digo con actitud libertina- usare el disfraz de camarera francesa- ofrezco.

Hace unas semanas Damon me confesó que tiene fantasías sexuales con las camareras francesas y yo me compre un disfraz para consentirle.

La faldita expone parte del trasero y la parte de arriba es muy escotada. Yo lo considero vulgar pero a él le encanta.

- ¿Con los ligeros rojos? – Damon indaga.

Yo , asiento.

Los ojos de Damon se iluminan y sé que he ganado.

- Vale ¡vete ya! - él exclama dándome una juguetona nalgada.

Yo río en respuesta.

- Antes de que me arrepienta – Damon dice tumbándose de espaldas sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza.

Me dirijo al cuarto de baño , me doy una ducha rápida y posteriormente me calzo la ropa que uso para la oficina.

Aquel día opto por un conjunto de falda y chaqueta negra , tacones rojos y un top drapeado de ese mismo color.

Damon silba al verme salir del vestidor.

Yo me acerco a la cama y deposito un beso sobre sus labios.

Posteriormente marcho.

Salgo del edificio y me detengo en el Starbucks que queda en las cercanías.

Compro un ponqué y un café jumbo.

Les como mientras camino a la oficina.

No tardo en llegar al complejo empresarial, subo al ascensor el cual para variar está repleto y bajo en el piso 12 donde se ubica la editorial para la que trabajo.

- Buenos días, señorita Gilbert – me saluda la recepcionista.

- Buenos días , Judith – respondo con amabilidad.

Sigo hasta mi cubículo.

Kate mi secretaria me informa que Paul ( mi superior directo) se encuentra en aquellos momentos reunido con Robert ( Presidente Ejecutivo) ambos me esperan.

Respiro profundo y sin más me dirijo a la sala de juntas.

Ambos hombres me reciben.

Robert ha decidido apoyar el proyecto ¨Atrapada en las sombras¨ - titulo que asigne al manuscrito que Paul me envió durante mis vacaciones- él desea sea yo quien tenga comunicación directa con la escritora y me encargue de la estética del libro.

Estoy anonadada, nunca antes me habían asignado tanta responsabilidad.

Si resulta ser un éxito mundial me ganare un ascenso pero de fracasar podría implicar mi ruina.

Estoy aterrada pero en el buen sentido.

Salgo del salón y me refugio en mi cubículo.

Allí me dedico a transcribir mis críticas a los fines de enviárselas a Lois Jasmine Sanders (La escritora).

Estoy en ello cuando mi teléfono suena.

Respondo cabreada ya que di instrucciones a mi secretaria de no remitirme llamadas.

- Alo – contesto.

- Elena, soy yo – dice Kate- se que no deseas recibir llamadas hoy pero Damon está en la otra línea y pensé que con él harías una excepción – ella dice en complicidad.

Mi temperamento se ablanda.

- Hiciste bien – respondo- pásamelo.

Kate cuelga , oigo un pitido e inmediatamente la voz de Damon.

- ¿Qué tal todo en la oficina?

- Aburrido – afirmo- preferiría estar en casa contigo.

- Yo no estoy en casa.

- ¿Ah no? entonces, ¿Dónde estás? – indago con recelo.

- Tu amigo Ethan llamo a penas te fuiste , quería verme personalmente así que fui a su galería .

- ¿Y?

- Va a comprar 10 fotos y desea forme parte de su cartel de artistas – narra entusiasmado.

- Oh dios mío – exclamo- Damon esto es genial , más que eso ¡Es estupendo!

- Si y todo te lo debo a ti – él afirma- si tu no hubieras insistido en mostrarle las fotos, nada de esto sería posible. Gracias.

- ¡No me agradezcas! Lo hubieras logrado sin mi – le aseguro- tienes talento Damon, solo te hacía falta creértelo.

- No, solo me hacías falta tú – Damon afirma.

Y mi corazón se acelera.

- ¡Quiero celebrar! Así que prepárate. Esta noche te llevare a un restaurante allí comeremos algo rico , luego te llevare a bailar y en casa te haré el amor hasta que me ruegues parar.

Me muerdo el labio inferior , su propuesta indecorosa me ha excitado.

- Eso nunca va a pasar – afirmo descarada , refiriéndome a lo de pedirle parar.

- Eso espero- él reputa.

No me hace falta verle para saber la expresión que su cara debe tener en este momento.

Si, de seguro debe tener esa sonrisita traviesa que tanto me gusta y que me tienta a hacer cosas que no debería estar pensando durante mi jornada de trabajo.

- Mejor cuelgo que se supone no debo coquetear con mi novio en horas de oficina.

- Vale, hasta esta noche- Damon dice.

- Hasta esta noche – replico antes de cortar la llamada …

* * *

Damon ha cumplido su promesa.

Me ha pasado buscando a la oficina y me ha llevado a comer sushi en uno de mis restaurantes predilectos. Cenamos entre bromas e insinuaciones y luego de eso , Damon paga la cuenta y propone ir a una discoteca.

En el local nocturno pedimos un par de tragos , la música tecno resuena muy alto haciendo vibrar las paredes.

Damon me jala a la pista.

**_Esta noche , dámelo todo esta noche_** – se oye en los altavoces.

Yo restriego mis caderas contra las suyas mientras Damon hace graciosos movimientos con sus manos…

- Voy al tocador– informo- ya regreso.

- Vale- Damon responde.

Yo , deposito un suave beso en sus labios y me alejo.

Transito por el lugar rumbo al baño cuando les veo.

Vicky y Tyler.

Se encuentran sentados frente a la barra haciéndose arrumacos.

A pesar de que ya no siento nada por él, la imagen me irrita porque me recuerda aquel fatídico día en que en un lugar semejante les encontré enrollándose.

Tuerzo los ojos , desisto de mi plan de ir al aseo y me giro.

Camino en dirección a Damon.

- Vámonos de aquí – digo, al estar frente a él.

- ¿ Por qué? Aun es temprano- Damon se queja.

- Te lo explicare luego pero ahora por favor , compláceme – suplico desesperada , no soporto respirar el mismo aire de aquellos dos despreciables seres.

Damon asiente.

Yo emprendo la retirada y él me sigue.

Salimos del local y subimos al coche , el trayecto a casa es tenso.

Yo no hablo, permanezco con la vista fija en la ventana perdida en mis pensamientos.

Al entrar al departamento Damon me confronta.

- ¿Vas a decirme que te sucedió? Estábamos divirtiéndonos , entonces te vas al baño y regresas turbada.

- Fue por culpa de Tyler – confieso- le vi con Vicky.

- ¿Vicky? - Damon indaga con expresión imprecisa.

Respiro profundo.

- Su asistente, aparentemente están juntos ahora – digo.

- Así que nos fuimos porque ¿Estabas celosa de tu ex?- él recrimina.

- ¡No!– asevero- Quise irnos porque no soportaba estar cerca de ellos, ya que verlos me hizo recordar aquel día en que los encontré enrollándose en un local– expreso.

- Por eso lo dejaste– Damon afirma- él te fue infiel con su asistente.

Asiento.

- Lo lamento, Elena- Damon dice con dulzura.

- No te apenes ¡Estoy bien! Tyler forma parte de mi pasado– aseguro- es solo que no esperaba encontrarlos allí y me incomodo.

- Debiste amarlo profundamente, es decir, te ibas a casar con él – Damon dice.

Intuyo la intención en sus palabras. Él sospecha que aun guardo sentimientos hacia Tyler pero ¡Esta equivocado!

- Pensé que lo amaba pero entonces Tyler me engaño y si ¡Me dolió! pero no me destruyo. Me fue fácil dejarlo y sé si le hubiera querido no hubiera sido tan firme a la hora de alejarme de él, así que creo que realmente no lo ame – digo.

Damon se acerca a mí.

- Tyler es un imbécil – asegura- Yo nunca te lastimare de esa manera, Elena. Jamás te engañare – él asegura.

Deseo creerle pero me es difícil ya que las decepciones de mi pasado se muestran como evidencias de que no se puede confiar en los hombres.

- Eso dices ahora pero cuando se presente la tentación puede que hagas algo diferente – reputo.

Damon me toma del mentón.

- ¿No te das cuenta? Que solo tengo ojos para ti – él afirma- Te deseo a ti ¡solo a ti! las demás no me interesan – Damon dice y yo me derrito.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se forme en mi rostro.

Damon se inclina y me besa, sus labios se funden con los míos y la pasión toma el control de nuestras acciones….

* * *

PSD: Bueno, yo estoy muy metida en el twiter .

Me encanta compartir mis ideas y la música que descubro así que si alguna desea seguirme hagamelo saber por un mensaje privado y le daré mi dirección ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Es Sabado así que aquí les dejo actualización.

El capitulo contiene un momento muy esperado por ustedes pero tambien un recuerdo que les va a hacer maldecir el ordenador jiji no se enojen conmigo , ya saben que toda buena historia de amor tiene intriga y sufrimiento ;)

**Playlist – Paradise de Coldplay.**

** - Dance on our graves de Paper Route.**

**Disacliner: personajes pertenecen a CW y a LJ Smith.**

* * *

**Pov Elena **

Octubre ha llegado y con el mi cumpleaños número 27.

Este año ha caído día sábado.

Al despertar encuentro que Damon me ha preparado el desayuno . Me hace sonreír que sobre los wafles él haya dibujado una carita feliz.

Comemos juntos y luego tomo tiempo para revisar mi teléfono.

Encuentro mi móvil repleto de mensajes de texto. De Paul, Kate , Ethan , Alaric , Jeremy , Bonnie, Caroline e incluso uno de Stefan. Mi madre por su parte me dejo un largo mensaje en mi buzón de voz.

Envió una cadena a todos agradeciéndoles y luego llamo a mi madre.

Isobel está muy emotiva , habla de papá y de Kat .

Yo tengo que contenerme para no llorar.

Mi cumpleaños solía ser mi fecha favorita pero entonces papá enfermo de cáncer cuando tenía 12 años , Kat sufrió aquel infausto accidente en 2008 y ahora este día solo es un recordatorio de la ausencia de ambos en mi vida.

Me siento triste así que me cubro con las mantas y me dedico a hacer zapping hasta que Damon interviene.

Él me fuerza a salir de la cama y ponerme bonita.

Damon me lleva a comer hamburguesas en Fridays y luego nos dirigimos al Central Park. Allí caminamos por largo rato, charlando de trivialidades. Bueno , en realidad es él quien habla sin parar mientras yo le escucho.

Estoy consciente de que Damon trata de distraerme y subirme los ánimos.

Pienso , él es un buen novio.

Nunca se enoja conmigo o me recrimina el no poder pasar más tiempo juntos , tiene gestos tiernos como hacerme el desayuno o prepararme la cena y le encanta acurrucarse después del sexo.

Me siento realmente afortunada de tenerle.

Luego de un rato , nos tumbamos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Damon se posiciona boca arriba sobre la grama y yo apoyo la cabeza en su pecho.

Él se entretiene jugando con mis cabellos.

Tengo la repentina necesidad de desahogarme así que hablo.

- Sabes, solía esperar con ansias mi cumpleaños. Papá acostumbraba llevarnos a ambas al parque , nos compraba regalos y nos dejaba comer muchísimas golosinas –sonrió- pero desde que el murió nada fue lo mismo y ahora es peor porque Kat no está conmigo , al menos ella comprendía mi sentir– expreso.

- Yo lo comprendo- Damon afirma.

Levanto ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle.

- Cuando un ser querido muere deja un vacío en tu vida. Ningún otro podrá reemplazarlo y el trascurso de los años no apacigua el sufrimiento. Este siempre está allí, es un dolor tan profundo que aprecias ya forma parte de ti– él dice- ¿He acertado?

Asiento.

Si, así es exactamente como me siento.

- Es normal que te aflijas por no tenerles contigo hoy – Damon dice- pero no debes sentirte culpable por disfrutar de este día Elena, no debes castigarte.

- Lo sé – reconozco.

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello , inhalo y su esencia me embriaga.

Adoro como Damon huele, su olor me hace pensar en roble y tierra mojada.

Él entrelaza su mano derecha con la mía izquierda , nuestros dedos se acarician sutilmente.

El silencio se propaga arrullándonos en una inusual serenata.

En este instante no deseo estar en ningún otro lugar que no sea aquí, junto al hombre del que estoy perdidamente enamorada.

- Te quiero– digo de forma espontanea.

Las palabras han brotado de mis labios como reflejo de mis pensamientos.

- Yo también te quiero, Elena – Damon responde sin titubeos.

Una sonrisa gigantesca se forma en mis labios.

Me siento genuinamente feliz….

* * *

**Pov Damon **

10 de Noviembre, 2008 

Me encuentro el cementerio de Mystic Falls.

Nunca pensé que volvería tan pronto.

A penas 3 meses han transcurrido desde la muerte de papá y ahora ocurre esto.

Katherine se ha ido para siempre.

Ella que amaba la vida más que ninguna otra persona que yo conociese.

Me pregunto ¿Por qué aquellos que desean vivir con más fuerza suelen morir de formas tan trágicas?

Y me invaden recuerdos de nuestra última conversación …

- _Quiero estar contigo– ella afirmo- Yo te amo Damon , siempre te amado –Katherine intenta tocarme pero yo me aparto. _

- _BASTA – exclamo – No puedes dejar a Stefan ¡le destruirá!_

- _No como nos destruirá estar separados – afirma. _

- _Katherine, haz malinterpretado lo que ocurrió – aclaro- yo estaba deprimido y ebrio, necesitaba un cuerpo sobre el cual desahogarme y tú estabas allí … - cierro los ojos , me avergüenza tanto lo sucedido entre nosotros. _

_No debí dejar las cosas llegar tan lejos pero el daño ya está hecho , me he acostado con la mujer de mi hermano. _

- _¿Eso fue para ti?- ella recrimina- sexo de desahogo. _

_Lagrimas amenazan con deslizarse a través sus ojos. _

_Me odio , me desprecio por hacerle esto. _

_Pero se es mejor cortar sus esperanzas de una buena vez antes de que cometa el error de dejar a mi hermano por algo que no tiene futuro. _

- _Kat – me acerco, tomo su rostro entre mis manos – Hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo …Yo te quiero ¡Por supuesto que te quiero! pero no te amo y creo nunca podre hacerlo – digo. _

_Ella se aparta. _

_Me dirige una última mirada y posteriormente, abandona el apartamento…_

Fui la última persona en verle con vida.

Camino a la mansión , al cruzar el puente weberky se le atravesó un conductor ebrio. Katherine esquivo el vehículo pero accidentalmente su coche acabo cayendo al lago.

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron fue muy tarde , ella ya había fallecido.

Se no hay nada que yo hubiera podido hacer para evitarlo pero aun así me siento inmensamente culpable.

El ministro dice las últimas palabras , bendice los restos de Katherine.

Posteriormente los sepultureros entierran el ataúd.

Stefan esta desbastado, llora desgarradoramente en los brazos de Isobel.

Elena permanece impasible , parada frente a la tumba.

Ella se inclina y toma la tierra entre sus manos.

Los presentes comienzan a irse uno por uno.

Veo marchar a Stefan y a Elena.

Me acerco a la fosa y sobre ella deposito una rosa roja.

_Lo siento kat , nunca quise lastimarte … espero , puedas perdonarme ojala yo pueda alguna vez perdonarme_ – pienso contrariado.

Doy una última mirada a la lapida y entonces marcho.

Conduzco hasta la mansión.

Allí oigo las voces de Elena e Isobel , ambas intentan persuadir a Stefan de que duerma.

Isobel se queda adentro con mi hermano , Elena sale al pasillo.

Le veo entrar al estudio.

Sé que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir mi camino pero no lo hago , sino que le sigo y lo que encuentro me desgarra el corazón.

Elena llora desconsoladamente, con la espalda apoyada en una de las estanterías.

Yo en un impulso le estrecho entre mis brazos y ella no me rechaza.

Elena apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Está bien , llora todo lo que quieras … no guardes nada – digo mientras acaricio sus cabellos.

Permanecemos así por largo tiempo hasta que ella se tranquiliza.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – ella indaga suspicaz.

- Te vi entrar y quise saber cómo estabas, aunque te cueste creerlo Elena me preocupo por ti – admito.

Los ojos de Elena reflejan sorpresa.

- Gracias – ella dice de repente.

No estoy claro si su agradecimiento se debe a mi abrazo o a mi preocupación por ella pero decido no analizarlo.

- No hay de que – respondo.

Nos miramos.

- Debo irme , mi madre debe estar preguntándose donde me metí – Elena se excusa.

Yo asiento, dándole entrever que comprendo.

Elena da la vuelta y abandona la habitación .…


	24. Chapter 24

El capitulo del Lunes se los dejo ahora porque mañana voy a estar en la calle y no creo me diese tiempo de actualizar ;)

besos y gracias por los follows y comentarios.

**Playlist - **

**Cola de Lana del rey** , les recomiendo ponerla en la parte del avión , le dará ambiente ;)

**Disaclimer: los personajes pertenecen a la cw y LJ Smith , salvo Ethan , Nate , Carrie y Paul que me pertenecen a mi. **

* * *

Es acción de gracias.

Ethan nos ha invitado a cenar en su casa .

Nate (su esposo) va estar allí así como Carry la pequeña que adoptaron hace un año.

Así que aquí estamos en el ascensor.

Las puertas se abren y Damon me toma de la mano , así caminamos hasta el apartamento de nuestros amigos.

Tocamos el timbre y Ethan nos abre.

Lleva puesto un sweeter rojo cuello tortuga y un vaquero.

- ¡Chicos! han llegado a tiempo. La cena esta casi lista– él dice animado.

- ¿ Y Nate? – indago.

- Encerrado en la cocina ¡Ni se les ocurra pasarse por allá antes de que termine! A él le choca tener gente a su alrededor mientras ¨hace su magia¨ - Ethan dice formando las comas con sus dedos.

Nate es un chef profesional , trabaja como cocinero principal en uno de los restaurantes más in de Manhatan.

Damon se fija en la niña , se acerca a ella.

- Hola , muñeca – él dice afectuoso tomando una de las coletas de la nena entre sus dedos.

Carrie le mira con ojos embelesados.

_Damon y su encanto, sin importar la edad que tenga ninguna mujer puede resistírsele_ -pienso.

- Hola , Carry – le saludo - ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Ella me sonríe.

Me resulta tan mona , con su pelo rojizo y sus mejillas pecosas.

- Ena – la niña dice.

- ¡Si! Elena , esa soy yo – digo exaltada.

Tomo a Carry y me siento con ella en el sillón.

Damon se posa a mi lado .

Él se dedica a hacer arrumacos a la niña la cual ríe en respuesta.

Ethan se sienta al frente y nos mira con aires divertidos.

- ¿Cuándo planean tener uno? – él dice de repente.

Me sobresalto.

- Un bebe ¿Nosotros? – miro a Damon – no hemos hablado de ello , es decir , es muy pronto … además , creo que antes de eso tendríamos que casarnos – digo y me arrepiento.

**¡Felicidades Elena! la has cagado magistralmente** – recrimina la vocecita - **Ahora Damon va a creer que deseas amarrarle. **

Damon permanece cayado y eso me preocupa, no deseo él se haga ideas equivocadas.

Nate entra , lleva en brazos el gigantesco pavo y le coloca sobre la mesa comedor.

- ¿A poco no me ha quedado precioso? – dice de una forma que me recuerda a aquella criatura del señor de los anillos.

- Mi precioso – Damon canturrea a mi oído con voz espeluznante y río.

Nos sentamos en la mesa .

Ethan trae la ensalada de papa y las bebidas.

Cuando todo está sobre la mesa hacemos las respectivas oraciones y posteriormente Nate tiene el honor de picar a su precioso pavo.

Una vez son servidas las porciones comemos.

Todo está muy rico , me gusta tanto que me sirvo otro plato.

Al acabar , Ethan recoge la vajilla y Nate pone música.

Nos sentamos en los sillones frente a la chimenea y bebemos bourbon mientras hablamos de televisión , libros, política , música , arte incluso de viajes.

Damon cuenta acerca de su experiencia en África , me conmueve oírle hablar de la desnutrición que padecen los niños y el SIDA que prolifera …

Saber que él estuvo allí como misionero durante sus años de ausencia proveyendo comida, medicamentos y anticonceptivos me hace amarlo aun más.

Carry comienza a bostezar y sé es hora de partir.

Damon y yo nos despedimos de los chicos agradeciéndoles la maravillosa cena.

- Fue una grata velada – comento una vez estamos en el coche.

Soy yo quien maneja.

- Si , lo fue – él responde secamente.

El resto del trayecto permanecemos silenciosos con la música del estéreo como único sonido.

Al llegar a casa Damon se despoja de la cazadora y las botas .

Luego se tumba boca arriba sobre la cama cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

Él me observa desvestirme y colocarme el piyamas.

Al acabar de cambiarme la ropa, yo me recuesto a su lado.

- Lo que dije a Ethan sobre casarnos , no quiero que lo tomes de mala manera – me explico , necesito aclararlo ya que no deseo existan mal entendidos entre nosotros- Por supuesto que quiero hacerlo y tener hijos pero no tiene que ser ahora así que no te sientas presionado. Me agrada lo que tenemos, soy feliz tal y como estamos NO NECESITO NADA MÁS , me basta con tenerte a mi lado – afirmo.

Damon me deja hablar hasta acabar luego sorpresivamente se inclina sobre mí y me besa los labios calmando con ese gesto mi angustia.

- No me sentí presionado – él afirma.

- ¿Entonces porque estuviste tan silencioso en el coche? – le reputo.

- El bourbon me pone taciturno – Damon dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo río al darme cuenta de que me he montando un drama yo solita.

Tengo frio así que busco calor en su cuerpo .

Damon me abraza y nos cubre a ambos con las sabanas…

* * *

Mi Superior Directo entra a mi cubículo.

- Paul – exclamo su nombre sorprendida , ya que Kate ( mi secretaria) no le anuncio.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dice.

Yo, trago seco ya que esas tres palabras casi nunca implican algo bueno.

- Dime – le aliento.

Paul se sienta en el asiento ubicado al frente mío.

- Robert esta encantado con tu trabajo , le agrado que sugirieses incorporar la perspectiva de Daniel en las próximas entregas así como tus ideas para las portadas de los libros …

- Pero – interrumpo.

- Lois (La escritora) necesita tener contacto directo con su editora y creemos que lo mejor para el éxito de la saga es que – hace pausa- seas reubicada en nuestra sucursal en Londres.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo sorprendida – ¡Mudarme a Londres!

- Se que es precipitado, Elena . No pretendemos obligarte, si dices que no mantendrás tu cargo aquí solo que deberemos asignar a alguien más para ¨Atrapada en las Sombras¨.

Me siento impotente.

No deseo renunciar a esta saga, le he dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo . Los tres primeros libros están prácticamente terminados y estoy segura que serán un éxito al publicarlos.

Merezco el crédito , no deseo ceder la gloria pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar pensar en Damon. Hemos construido nuestro hogar aquí y él acaba de conseguir trabajo …

- Necesito pensarlo– respondo a Paul.

- Es justo – él concuerda – tomate las vacaciones navideñas para considerar mi propuesta pero eso si , en Enero debes tener una respuesta definitiva – amenaza.

- La tendré –respondo.

* * *

Nos encontramos en el aire, literalmente ya que el avión ha despegado.

Diciembre ha llegado y con ello , las navidades.

La oficina ha cerrado por las fiestas , tengo vacaciones de dos semanas hasta año nuevo así que Damon y yo hemos decidido volver a Mystic Falls.

Viene siendo tiempo de regresar y enfrentar a Stefan y a mi madre además , ambos extrañamos a nuestros mejores amigos.

- ¿Todo bien? – Damon me pregunta.

Creo que él se ha percatado de mi nerviosismo.

Odio mi fobia pero no puedo evitarlo , cada vez que tomo un vuelo mi mente se llena de pensamientos fatalistas. Mi muerte pasa una y otra vez como una visión macabra sacada de alguna de las películas de Destino Final.

Niego con la cabeza.

- Estoy muy ansiosa – confieso – y aun faltan – miro mi reloj – 85 minutos de vuelo.

- Solo piensa en algo que te relaje – Damon propone acariciándome el brazo.

- Vale , voy a intentarlo – digo.

Solo hay dos cosas que me relajan. Una es nadar y la otra tener sexo.

Pensar en nadar no es una buena opción en estos momentos porque estamos sobre el agua y eso inevitablemente me lleva a la visión del avión cayendo en picado así que solo me queda el sexo.

**Bien entonces piensa en sexo** – concuerda la vocecita.

Cierro los ojos.

No me cuesta encontrar inspiración , me basta con indagar en mis memorias .

Las imágenes golpean .

Damon besando mi cuello , tocando mis senos … su lengua hundiéndose en mi intimidad … su miembro moviéndose dentro de mi mientras él me mira a los ojos … nuestros cuerpos fundiéndose una y otra vez en variadas posiciones … ambos gimiendo extasiados .

Abro los parpados.

- ¿ A funcionado? – Damon pregunta.

Me examino.

Aprecio , el temor agobiante ha sido repentinamente desplazado por unas inmensas ganas de follar.

- Si – digo.

- Bien – Damon vitorea.

- Pero hay un problema – confieso- ahora estoy muy excitada.

Damon ríe.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – él indaga divertido.

- ¿En qué crees? – reputo.

- Eso podemos solucionarlo – Damon ofrece libertino.

- ¿Aquí? – digo con espanto.

Hay gente a nuestro alrededor, no hay manera de que tener sexo en nuestros asientos pase desapercibido.

- En los asientos no, tontita – él dice – en el baño ¿A poco nunca lo has hecho?

- No , nunca– respondo.

- Bien , hay una primera vez para todo – Damon dice para posteriormente pararse.

- ¿A dónde vas? DAMON – le llamo pero él no me hace caso , le veo recorrer el pasillo y entrar al compartimiento.

Exhalo.

**¿Qué esperas? Párate y ve por tú hombre**– dice la vocecita.

Lo hago , recorro el pasillo con desfachatez y toco la puerta.

Damon abre y me jala dentro.

Él sin previos me empotra contra el lavamanos y me besa , su lengua se enreda con la mía .

Mis dedos recorren sus mejillas y él me estrecha las caderas.

- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – digo al separarnos para respirar.

- Shu no tenemos mucho tiempo, amor – Damon me silencia- La azafata puede notar nuestra ausencia en cualquier momento.

- Vale , entonces manos a la obra – digo lazándome a por su boca.

Con rapidez le desabrocho los vaqueros a Damon , liberando su masculinidad.

Él gruñe contra mis labios al abarcarle con mi palma.

Me aparto e intento bajarme las bragas pero dado el estrecho espacio me es imposible.

- Vas a tener que arrancármelas– digo.

Damon sonríe mirándome de esa picara manera que me encanta.

Él se inclina sobre mí, besa mi cuello mientras su mano recorre mi muslo subiendo hasta alcanzar la liga de mi ropa interior y entonces de un jalón me despoja de la tela.

Posteriormente, Damon saca el condón del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Él abre el envoltorio y se lo coloca.

Damon se ubica entre mis piernas y apoya su frente sobre la mía.

Yo poso ambas palmas sobre sus mejillas.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y él se funde en mí.

Nuestros cuerpos danzan , frotándose sin reservas.

- Oh , Damon … oh , maldición … así , no pares – exclamo totalmente fuera de mi.

Damon me besa en la boca , nuestras lenguas se enredan tórridamente mientras mis dedos aferran sus cabellos .

Una y otra vez él me toma hasta que estallo .

Damon se deja llevar conmigo, le siento pulsar deliciosamente en mi interior …

Tocan la puerta , nos miramos.

Damon se aparta , rápidamente se abrocha el pantalón.

Yo me plancho el vestido y tomo los restos de mi braga.

- ¿Quién está allí? – dos toques – Salid inmediatamente.

Damon abre.

La chica nos observa con reproche .

- Está prohibido el uso compartido de los baños- ella regaña.

- Lo siento , es que a mi novia le dio por vomitar y tuve que entrar a sujetarle el pelo– Damon miente magistralmente.

La chica se muestra suspicaz pero entonces Damon le sonríe y le mira de esa manera que sabe deslumbra a todas las mujeres y la azafata termina creyéndole todo.

Ella me pregunta cómo me siento , nos acompaña al puesto e incluso ofrece darme una pastilla para el dolor de estomago y un vaso de agua.

Una vez la chica desaparece yo le enseño la braga rota a Damon e inevitablemente ambos reímos.

Carcajadas brutales escapan de nuestras bocas …


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno como no se acabo el mundo deberé seguir el fic xD

ya en serio , perdón por no actualizar antes pero he estado disfrutando las fiestas :P

Este capitulo no tiene mucho avance en la trama pero los siguientes * evil face* estarán cargados de drama.

besos y gracias por comentar , me nutren sus opiniones.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

- No tienes porque quedarte con ella – Damon persuade.

- ¡Lo sé! pero quiero hacerlo- confieso- Isobel es el único familiar que me queda y quiero tratar de llevarme bien con ella.

Damon se muestra comprensivo.

- Vale pero ya sabes que mi cama esta a tú completa disposición cuando desees huir de la casa de la bruja – él dice sarcástico.

Sonrió.

Me inclino e uno brevemente sus labios con los míos.

- ¿Y eso a que se debió? – Damon pregunta embelesado.

Yo, me encojo de hombros.

- Solo, me provoco – digo con desfachatez.

Damon sonríe ampliamente.

Él acerca su mano a mi mejilla izquierda, sus dedos me rozan.

Me estremezco sin poder evitarlo, cada vez que Damon me toca así mi piel se prende en llamas.

Nos miramos a los ojos y él me besa.

Su boca consume la mía.

Yo le acaricio la espalda a la vez que mis piernas se enredan alrededor de sus caderas.

Damon hunde ambas manos en mi pelo mientras su lengua danza con la mía….

Cuando comienza a oscurecer abandonamos el departamento de Damon y él me lleva a casa de mi madre.

Damon me ayuda a bajar las maletas del coche , nos despedimos en el cobertizo.

- Hasta mañana – él dice poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

- Hasta mañana – le respondo.

Apoyo mis brazos en su cuello y le doy un apasionado beso, con boca abierta y mucho rose.

- Eso fue para asegurarme de que esta noche tengas sueños muy húmedos – digo libertina al separarnos.

Damon tuerce los ojos.

- Eres cruel – él afirma haciéndose el ofendido.

Yo río.

- Tal vez – reputo- pero sabes que me amas – le digo haciéndome la chulita.

La expresión del rostro de Damon se suaviza , él me dedica una deslumbrante sonrisa y entonces sin desmentir mi afirmación Damon marcha.

Le veo subir a su coche y arrancar.

Posteriormente abro la puerta y deslizo mis maletas al interior de la vivienda …

**Pov Damon**

Conduzco hasta la mansión , no quiero pasar la noche solo en el departamento y además extraño a Rose.

Edward – él vigilante- me abre al verme .

Le hago un saludo con la mano y entro a la propiedad.

Aparco mi coche frente a la entrada , noto la camioneta de Stefan no se encuentra en el estacionamiento lo cual me indica que mi hermano no está en casa.

Entro a la mansión .

- Rose – llamo.

La sala se encuentra sola , iluminada únicamente por el fuego de la chimenea.

Camino hasta la cocina y allí encuentro a mi adorada viejita.

Rose está de espaldas a mi . Sentada frente a la tv , preparando lo que parecen galletas navideñas mientras ve una de esas novelas Miameras que tanto le gustan.

Decido sorprenderla, así que me acerco hasta taparle los ojos con mis manos.

Ella en principio se sobresalta.

Pero luego se atreve tocarme, le basta tantear mi chaqueta para saber que soy yo.

- Mi niño – dice amorosa.

Yo le libero y ella se gira.

Nos sonreímos y nos abrazamos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? – recrimina.

- Quería que fuera sorpresa – respondo.

- ¿Y la Señorita Elena? – ella pregunta mirando mis espaldas.

- Le he dejado en casa de Isobel – hago mueca – desea pasar tiempo con su madre.

- Hum , es comprensible – Rose dice – es su único pariente con vida.

Asiento.

- ¿Y Stefan? – pregunto.

- Está de viaje – Rose responde – regresa mañana.

- Vale , entonces esta noche estaremos solo tú y yo Rosalinda – digo con picardía pronunciando su nombre como galán de esas ridículas telenovelas.

Rose ríe y da un golpecito en mi antebrazo.

- Payaso – ella exclama.

Luego de eso Rose insiste en darme de comer y yo , sabiendo que de nada servirá rechazar acepto su ofrecimiento.

Rose me sirve pollo al horno, ensalada de vegetales salteados y pasta.

Yo, devoro el contenido del plato mientras me encuentro sentado a su lado.

…


	26. Chapter 26

Feliz navidad a todos , espero el niño Jesús / Santa les trajese muchas cosas lindas :)

El capitulo de hoy es muy navideño jiji y van a acabar odiando a la bruja Isobel - Yo ya la odio y Delena aish es imposible no escribir momentos adorables con ellos , solo imaginarme a Nian y la inspiración fluye ...

**Beauty'** si jaja la excusa de Damon fue patética pero obvio que la aeromoza se creyó todo el cuento ¿ quien no? teniendo a semejante hombre mirándote con esos ojitos traviesos *_*

**tefi96** si Damon/Rose me encanta escribir sus escenas. Ella saca a relucir el lado más tierno de Damon - al menos así yo lo creo.

**Avarel Van-Castada** estas perdonada ;)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**Pov Elena Gilbert **

Es la noche del 24 de Diciembre.

Mi madre ha accedido a cenar en la casa de los Salvatore.

Tocamos el timbre y Rose nos abre , noto se ha despojado de su característico uniforme y lleva puesto un bonito vestido rojo y zapatillas también me percato de que se ha soltado el moño . Sus canosos cabellos caen en media melena sobre sus hombros.

- Hola , Rose – digo.

- Señorita Elena – ella me saluda afectuosa.

Yo le abrazo y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

- Me encanta tu atuendo– le alago al separarnos.

- Oh , esto – ella baja la mirada a su vestido- Stefan me lo ha regalado – explica- y Damon ha insistido en llevarme a un salón de belleza – bufa- como si los peluqueros pudieran hacer milagros …

- Pues , yo pienso que estas linda – afirmo.

Rose sonríe .

Mi madre tose , haciéndose notar.

- Señora Gilbert , un placer verla – Rose dice educadamente.

- Lo mismo digo , Rose – mi madre responde en tono despreciativo.

Yo tuerzo los ojos.

Isobel cada día se vuelve más pesada.

Entramos .

En el salón nos esperan los chicos.

Damon se levanta del sillón, deposita su copa de wisky en una de las mesas y se acerca a nosotras.

Él lleva puesto una camina negra – su color predilecto- y sus tradicionales botas de cuero.

Yo , le encuentro – como siempre- guapísimo.

- Isobel – él saluda a mi madre.

- Damon – ella pronuncia con desdén.

Se miran y luego Damon se dirige hacia mi .

Él me contempla de abajo hacia arriba.

Yo me muerdo el labio inferior con coquetería.

- Estas preciosa , Elena – Damon dice antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

Deseo prolongar el beso pero estoy consciente de las miradas a nuestro alrededor así que me aparto y le sonrió.

Damon me toma de manos.

Giro y noto Stefan se encuentra a pasos de nosotros.

Él lleva puesto vaqueros oscuros y un cuello tortuga color verde olivo.

Sus ojos chocan con los míos, es la primera vez que nos encontramos cara a cara en 4 meses.

- Hola , Elena – me saluda.

- Hola , Stefan – replico.

Nos sonreímos …

La velada transcurre con agitación.

Mi madre se ha sentado cerca de Stefan mostrando descaradamente su predilección hacia él.

- Tú padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti , Stefan ¡Eso es lo que hace un hombre! Asumir el reto y no huir cuando se presenta la primera complicación - ella dice con toda la intención de herir a Damon.

Me enoja entender que sin importar lo mucho que Damon ha demostrado quererme, lo feliz que me hace o que ahora posea un trabajo fijo mi madre nunca desechara sus prejuicios hacia él para ella Damon siempre será un mujeriego holgazán.

Damon estrecha mi mano.

Nos miramos.

- Lo siento – digo bajito.

Me avergüenza que tenga que soportar todo esto.

- Está bien – él me susurra.

Rose entra, obrando como tabla de salvación. Ella nos indica que las chicas del servicio se han encargado de la comida y que la cena está servida.

Caminamos hasta la mesa comedor.

Damon se sienta a mi izquierda y mi madre se coloca al frente de nosotros , al lado de Stefan . Rose también nos acompaña.

Vislumbro los aperitivos , todo luce exquisito. Tenemos el tradicional pavo , ensalada de verduras , puré y de postre una exuberante torta de cereza y chocolate.

- Stefan querido , te molestaría hacer las oraciones – mi madre dice.

- Querida Isobel me encantaría complacerte pero soy pésimo dando discursos ¿Acaso no recuerdas mis votos de boda? – él bromea- creo que Damon lo hará mejor – Stefan propone.

Todos miramos en dirección a Damon.

- Vale , te salvare el pellejo hermanito – él mofa.

Damon une sus manos frente a su pecho , todos le imitamos.

- Hey , tú – él bromea- viejo de allá arriba , el hombrecito de rojo te manda saludos.

A mí me resulta gracioso su despliegue de ateísmo pero mi madre se muestra evidentemente enfadada.

- Ya en serio , deseo darte las gracias . Gracias por permitir que Rose cruzara la frontera y fuera contratada por papá – Rose sonríe en esa parte - Gracias por haberme enviado un hermano en vez de un perrito – Stefan sonríe - Gracias por Isobel sin la cual , Elena jamás hubiera existido – mi madre rueda los ojos.

Entonces , Damon se gira.

- Y ahora vamos a la parte donde hablo de lo adorable que es la señorita Elena Gilbert – nos miramos a los ojos- ella me hace un mejor hombre, me ha salvado de formas que yo ni siquiera sabía que existían…

Ambos sonreímos.

- Gracias por enlazar nuestras vidas , por esta hermosa noche , por esta apetecible comida ¡por la vida misma! … amen .

- AMEN – todos replicamos.

Luego de eso comemos silenciosos.

Al acabar de cenar, mi madre dice sentirse cansada y querer ir a casa.

Accedo a acompañarla.

Nos despedimos de Rose y Stefan.

De improvisto , Damon me toma de la cintura y susurra a mi oído.

- Te veo en 30 minutos en mi departamento- propone.

Yo no pronuncio palabra alguna pero estimo mi sonrisa libertina es respuesta suficiente.

Me alejo de él y me dirijo al coche.

El trayecto a casa es incómodamente silencioso.

La relación entre Isobel y yo cada día está más deteriorada , es triste pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para remediarlo.

Es mi madre y la amo pero no puedo evitar sentirme resentida con ella.

Su comportamiento esta noche ha sido irrespetuoso. Damon no ha hecho más que tratar de agradarle y ella lo ha humillado en cada oportunidad que ha tenido.

Quiero a Damon y soy feliz a su lado , ¿Por qué mi madre no puede alegarse por mí?

Exhalo.

Pienso , todo sería más sencillo si papá estuviera vivo.

Él era el único que lograba hacer a Isobel entrar en razón.

Aparco el coche.

Entramos a la vivienda.

- Estoy exhausta, ha sido una larga velada- Isobel dice en el pasillo.

- Si , lo ha sido- concuerdo.

Mi madre se acerca, me besa en una de las mejillas.

- Buenas noches , hija – ella dice antes de entrar a su cuarto.

Yo entro a mi habitación , rápidamente preparo un kit .

Meto un piyama, cepillo de dientes e incluso un par de esposas de juguete que compre en la nueva sex shop del pueblo hace un par de días.

También aprovecho para despojarme de los tacones – que ya me estaban matando los pies- y ponerme unas cómodas zapatillas.

Con bolso en mano abandono la vivienda.

Subo al coche y conduzco hasta el edificio de Damon …..

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

- Mis Queridos , creo que ha llegado mi hora de dormir- Rose bosteza- estoy agotada.

Ambos le deseamos buena noche.

Rose marcha , quedamos mi hermano y yo solos en el salón.

- Gracias, por lo que hiciste esta noche – digo , rompiendo el silencio.

Stefan se hace el ignorante.

- No se dé que hablas – él responde.

- ¡No te hagas! Ambos sabemos que eres un excelente relator – reputo- hubieras podido hacer un discurso adorable y ganarte –aun más- la aprobación de Isobel pero preferiste permanecer a la sombra.

Stefan se encoge de hombros.

- No lo hice por ti – él replica.

- Por el motivo que fuera – interrumpo – gracias.

Luego de eso , abandono la mansión ya que he quedado de verme con Elena.

Conduzco hasta mi edificio , encuentro el coche de Elena está aparcado al frente.

Salgo del vehículo y entro al inmueble.

Al abrirse el ascensor le veo , Elena me espera frente a la puerta de mi departamento.

- Hola – digo.

- Hola – ella responde con coquetería.

El deseo de poseerla me invade pero se estamos en mitad del pasillo así que recurro a la poca cordura que tengo y contengo mis impulsos.

Saco las llaves de mi bolsillo , abro la puerta.

Entramos al departamento y una vez allí Elena ubica sus manos en mi cuello y me besa profundamente.

Nuestras lenguas se enredan.

Yo le aprieto el trasero sobre la ropa.

Elena se separa , agarra mi camisa en puños y literalmente me arranca los botones.

Sonrió, me divierte su salvajismo.

Noto la señorita Gilbert quiere jugar rudo hoy.

Elena hace algo que me sorprende , de uno de sus vaqueros saca unas esposas.

- ¿Donde has conseguido eso? – indago.

- Lo compre en el pueblo ¿Te molesta que las use esta noche? – pregunta con inocencia.

- Para nada – respondo tendiendo las manos en su dirección- soy todo tuyo – afirmo.

Elena sonríe ampliamente , ella fija la esposa alrededor de mi muñeca derecha y como toda una sometedora me lleva a rastras al cuarto . Una vez allí me ordena tumbarme sobre la cama amarrando la mano libre a uno de los barrotes.

Luego , Elena juega con mi cuerpo y yo sin quejas la dejo explorarme.

Ella me desnuda completamente y entonces se dedica a besarme.

Sus labios recorren mi cuello , mi abdomen y brazos deteniéndose en mi miembro.

Elena abarca mi masculinidad en su boca , consumiéndome como ninguna otra amante lo había hecho porque solo ella estremece mi mundo de esta descomunal manera , únicamente con Elena logro perder la razón….


	27. Chapter 27

Hola a todas :)

Esta - creo- va a ser mi ultima actualización en 2012 así que les deseo a todos un feliz año y prospero año nuevo , diviértanse mucho en noche buena ;)

Ahora con el fic , este capitulo tiene un momentazo Delena *_* y otro que es horrible :( Dios , me siento hasta culpable. Me he convertido en Julie villana Plec arruinando a postra la felicidad a mis queridos pero lo voy a arreglar, se los prometo.

**tefi96** si jaja Elena esta desatada. Damon la pone toda cincuenta sombras xD

**Beauty'** gracias , feliz navidad para ti también ;) si , Elena esta insaciable lol miedito me esta dando xD e Isobel es una perra , de verdad la estoy odiando tanto que me choca escribir sus partes ¡pedazo de bruja!

**Bella-swan11** si , no pudiste describir mejor a Isobel y Stefan si , mi pobresito tan bueno que es :( de verdad que al de mi fic le tengo cariño al de la serie pues ... me sabe lo que le pase jaja y sigues con tus teorías de embrazo jaja que manía la tuya :P

**Avarel Van-Castada** jaja me parto de risa con tu post data jaja ya en serio , me alegra que te gustase el hot sex en el departamento :0 . Si , Stefan es un gran hermano , obvio que lo que hizo fue por Damon aunque lo negare.

Playlist -

**Marry me de Train - para la parte Delena , pónganla mientras leen;) **

**Bad dream de Keane - parte Stefan. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

Son pasadas las 6 de la mañana , del 25 de Diciembre.

Elena duerme profundamente, acurrucada sobre el colchón.

Yo le miro embelesado.

Pienso, ella es absolutamente adorable.

La mano derecha me cosquillea , deseo desplazar mis dedos por su tersa mejilla pero contengo mis impulsos.

Suspiro y aparto la mirada del rostro de Elena.

Me levanto de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y camino hasta el estante.

Abro una de las gavetas y del saco el obsequio que he comprado para ella.

Contemplo la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul con nerviosismo ya que desconozco cual ira a ser la reacción de Elena al ver su contenido.

Trago seco.

_Tal vez es demasiado pronto_ – replica mi subconsciente.

Sé que a la gente resultará precipitado , a penas llevamos 4 meses viviendo juntos pero AL DEMONIO los convencionalismos sociales.

Yo nunca he sido de aquellos que siguen la corriente , siempre he hecho lo que deseo sin tener más limite que el mandato de mi corazón y es precisamente ese órgano de mi cuerpo el que me indica que esta es la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida.

Así que lo hago , abro la cajita.

El pomposo anillo de diamante resplandece con la luz del sol.

Rose me ayudo a escogerle en los pasados días, yo considere la roca era tal vez demasiado grande para los gustos sencillos de Elena pero Rose replico: _Confía en mi querido, no hay chica que se resista a una gigantesca roca. La Señorita Elena lo adorara. _

Espero , tenga razón.

Tomo al anillo entre mis dedos y camino hasta donde Elena se encuentra.

Ella permanece aun inconsciente pero se ha removido en sueños y ahora yace boca arriba.

Tomo su mano derecha y confianzudamente desplazo el anillo a través de su dedo anular.

Estimo le calza perfecto .

Sonrió y me atrevo a depositar un beso en su palma.

El gesto no pasa desapercibo por Elena , ella se mueve y abre los ojos.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran.

- Hola – ella dice melosa.

- Hola- le respondo de igual manera.

Entonces Elena parece percatarse de que sostengo su mano , ella baja la mirada y nota el anillo.

Mi corazón se acelera de expectativa , el momento de declarármele ha llegado …

* * *

**Pov Elena Gilbert **

**Oh dios mio** – exclama la vocecita.

_¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_ – pienso en estado de absoluta negación.

Pero lo que esta ante mis ojos es incuestionable.

El gigantesco anillo de diamante resplandece cual luces en arbolito de navidad.

Lo contemplo por unos segundos y entonces me atrevo a mirar a Damon a los ojos.

- ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? – indago – Tú quieres… conmigo- digo de forma incoherente, los nervios no me permiten razonar.

Damon me aprieta la mano.

- Elena desde que éramos niños estuve atraído hacia ti , mis sentimientos se hicieron más intensos durante la secundaria y se mantuvieron durante los subsiguientes años…

La confesión me sorprende.

Deseo hacer preguntas al respecto pero contengo, ya que no quiero arruinar su discurso.

- Pero fue cuando reapareciste este verano tomando el control de mi existencia como un torbellino en que me di cuenta de que te amaba y ahora , sencillamente no concibo mi vida lejos de ti – Damon aprieta mi mano – lo que intento decir con estas desordenadas palabras es … Tú , Elena Marie Gilbert Soomers ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- No – suelto en burla.

Damon no parece captarlo , su expresión se torna triste.

Yo le tomo el rostro entre mis manos , le fuerzo a mirarme a los ojos.

- ¡Es broma! – afirmo- por supuesto que quiero, tontito – asevero – Te amo.

Damon sonríe ampliamente e impulsivo se abalanza sobre mí.

Nos besamos , muchas veces prodigándonos caricias y de esa misma manera unimos nuestros cuerpos revolviendo las sabanas hasta quedar extenuados…

* * *

**Pov Stefan Salvatore**

Me encuentro en la biblioteca , sentado en el sillón mientras bebo coñac.

El alcohol se ha convertido – tristemente- en el único placer que logra llenar el vacío de mi existencia.

Al acabar la copa , recuesto la cabeza sobre el sillón.

Cierro los ojos , inevitablemente el rostro de Katherine aparece sacado de mis memorias.

Su sonrisa amplia y radiante, sus desordenados rizos castaños y sus traviesos ojos cafeses que al fijarse en los míos hacían temblar el mundo bajo mis pies.

Un suspiro sonoro brota de mis labios.

Ame a Katherine profundamente y aun cuando en los últimos años de matrimonio no parábamos de discutir … la extraño.

De improvisto oigo un ruido , abro los parpados.

Noto , el viejo Foley - mi gato- ha entrado y se encaramado en una de las estanterías.

A pesar de los 7 años de vida que tiene la mascota , su espíritu travieso no ha menguado.

- Bájate de ahí , Foley – ordeno pero el felino hace caso omiso a mis palabras.

El se abalanza de una a repisa a la otra y debido a su peso el anaquel colapsa , los libros caen al suelo.

Ruedo los ojos , me levanto.

- Gato malo , muy malo – exclamo , cabreado.

Foley me dedica una altiva mirada, ronronea y posteriormente emprende la retirada.

Me inclino y recojo los libros.

Uno a uno les voy colocando en la repisa hasta que choco con una libreta que me es extrañamente conocida.

_Katherine_ – es mi primer pensamiento.

Mi difunta esposa solía escribir un diario por año y luego quemarlo al finalizar el ciclo, era su forma – según ella decía – de dejar el pasado atrás.

El diario del año de su deceso no fue encontrado en nuestra habitación , ni en rincón alguno de la casa . Supuse Katherine lo llevaba consigo cuando ocurrió el accidente y este había quedado en las cercanías del puente pero ahora , creo que estaba equivocado.

Desplazo la tapa y encuentro confirmadas mis sospechas.

KEGS (Katherine Elizabeth Gilbert Soomers) – sus iniciales se encuentran marcadas en la primera página.

Bufo al concluir que todo este tiempo el cuadernillo estuvo bajo mis narices.

Tal vez debería quemarlo , por ella – pienso.

Si , eso voy a hacer pero no antes de leer su contenido.

Me siento nuevamente en el sillón y doy lectura.

El comienzo es agradable.

Ella habla de sus deseos de quedar embarazada y de lo mucho que se divertía ¨intentando¨ crear un bebe conmigo. Se refiere a mí como un hombre bueno, de puro corazón aunque se queja de que soy muy predecible.

Trago seco ante esa revelación.

**_Stefan es todo lo que una mujer puede desear, es dulce y bondadoso . Me trata como si fuera una princesa, siempre complace todos mis caprichos y sin importar lo insufrible que pueda llegar a ser él nunca me reprocha u ofende. Lo quiero inmensamente pero algunas veces no puedo evitar anhelar algo más. Desearía Stefan fuera menos sumiso y predecible , que me retase y sorprendiese … cada poro de mi ser clama por aventura , peligro e incontenible pasión y tristemente sé , eso jamás lo obtendré con mi marido. _**

Las palabras se sienten como puñetazos , sé por mi propia salud mental debería parar . Revolver el pasado no me hará ningún bien pero la caja de pandora se ha abierto y mi curiosidad me impide dar marcha atrás.

Adelanto algunas paginas hasta el funeral de mi padre , Katherine expresa su preocupación. Dice yo me he recluido en mi mundo de tristeza y le he dejado de lado entonces , habla de Damon.

Katherine afirma que el corazón se le rompió en pedazos cuando le encontró a orillas del lago cercano a la mansión. Damon bebía mientras hablaba con el espíritu de mi padre …

**_Era la imagen más entristecedora que alguna vez cruzase por mis ojos . Damon siempre se mostro fuerte y apático es por eso que verlo así, tan débil me afecto de tal manera. Deseaba hacerlo sentir mejor así que me acerque a él y le abrase. Damon me aferro las caderas y yo me atreví acariciar sus cabellos. Él me miro a los ojos y yo fuí azotada por sentimientos que creí enterrados en el pasado …. Se no debí permitir que ocurriese pero no me arrepiento. Damon me dio lo que necesitaba , bajo su cuerpo me sentí viva como nunca en muchos años._**

Aprieto los puños , la rabia fluyendo a través de mis venas.

Bastardo , Mal nacido , hijo de la grandísima ….– exclamo fuera de mi.

Pensar que me hice a un lado para que fuera feliz con Elena y él todo este tiempo me oculto el hecho de que se había revolcado con mi esposa a mis espaldas.

Ansió ir y partirle la cara a Damon ¡lo hare! Pero todo a su tiempo. Antes quiero saberlo todo , hasta el último detalle de su asquerosa traición así que en un acto de evidente masoquismo sigo leyendo.

Al parecer Damon estuvo evitando a Katherine varias semanas hasta llegar al día de su deceso.

**_Necesito hablar con él , aclarar las cosas así que voy camino a su apartamento. He decidido dejar a Stefan , después de lo que sentí con Damon no puedo volver a atrás … mi matrimonio no me hace feliz . _**

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Arrojo la libreta a un lado.

En estos momentos me siento como un grandísimo idiota , todos estos años los he pasado anhelando una mujer que planeaba abandonarme horas antes de morir .

Irónico , patético …

Me levanto y lanzo una de las mesas contra la pared , desordeno la habitación . Cuando eso ya no es suficiente grito hasta que me arden los pulmones y entonces me desplomo en el piso donde lagrimas resbalan de mis ojos.


	28. Chapter 28

Perdón por la demora , besos a todas.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

Estoy solo en mi departamento, editando algunas fotos en mi PC cuando el timbre suena.

No puedo evitar entusiasmarme ante la posibilidad de que sea Elena , han transcurrido menos de 12 horas desde que nos despedimos y ya la extraño con locura.

Sonrió cual tonto ante ese pensamiento y posteriormente , me levanto de la silla y camino hasta la entrada .

Por el ojillo de la puerta me percato se trata de Stefan.

Abro despreocupado y entonces de improvisto el puño derecho de mi hermano impacta contra mi ojo izquierdo.

- ¡Eres un maldito cabrón! – Stefan espeta antes de darme otro golpe, esta vez logra tumbarme.

- Pero ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – digo desde el piso.

El ojo me escuece y noto sangre esta brotando de mi boca.

- ¡Agradece que no te mato! – Stefan exclama- lo sé todo, Damon – afirma- Sé que te acostaste con Katherine cuando ella era mi mujer.

Sus palabras se perciben como un baño de agua fría.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? – pregunto turbado , todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa.

- Encontré su diario – Stefan bufa- debo admitir era una excelente narradora , me sentí como si estuviera allí con ustedes – espeta con sarcasmo.

- Stefan, sé que no existe justificación para mi comportamiento pero debes saber que ese día yo estaba muy ebrio… Katherine apareció y ¡No pensé! – me tomo la cabeza entre manos- Fue un terrible error y lo lamento, Hermano ¡Créeme! Lamento lo que hice y que te hayas enterado de esa manera – afirmo.

Nos miramos fijamente.

- Somos familia y sé tarde o temprano tendré que perdonarte pero por ahora te quiero lejos de mí – Stefan espeta.

- Es comprensible- respondo secamente aunque en el fondo me haga daño.

Stefan y yo nunca hemos sido cariñosos el uno con el otro.

Desde la niñez yo resentí de él por la muerte de mamá y Stefan siempre me odio por ser el favorito de papá pero pese a nuestras discordancias siempre nos apoyarnos en los malos momentos.

Si alguien agredía a mi hermanito yo era el primero en salir a defenderlo y cada vez que yo me metía en líos San Stefan iba a mi rescate , así fue y siempre había sido hasta ahora porque yo la he jodido.

- Elena, debe saberlo – Stefan afirma.

Me estremece la mención de aquel nombre.

- Se lo diré , en su momento – digo con tal vez poco convencimiento- pero tienes que prometerme que no intervendrás – pido.

Stefan burla.

- Después de lo que has hecho no tienes derecho alguno a pedirme nada – él reputa con acidez – pero puedes estar tranquilo, a diferencia tuya ¡yo si tengo honor! Y jamás usaría a Elena para dañarte. No le diré nada, a menos que ella me lo pida- Stefan condiciona.

- Gracias – digo.

Su nobleza me hace sentir aun más culpable…

**Pov Elena Gilbert **

Me encuentro en el Grill con las chicas.

- Enséñanoslo, Elena – Caroline pide.

- Si , Elena. Quiero verlo – dice Bonnie entusiasmada.

Les complazco.

Elevo mi mano derecha dejando expuesto mi anillo de compromiso.

Bonnie se muestra perpleja.

- ¡Caramba! , es absolutamente precioso – ella expresa.

- ¡Vaya roca te ha regalado! es tan grande que puede verse de aquí hasta China – Caroline dice con sarcasmo – debió costarle a Damon una fortuna.

- Supongo– respondo encogiéndome de hombros – aunque a decir verdad el precio del anillo no me importa Damon podría haberme dado uno de esos que salen en las cajas de cereales y yo aun así le hubiera aceptado dichosa – afirmo- lo amo a él , no a su dinero.

- Aww ¡Estas tan enamorada de Damon! –Bonnie dice en tono cursi - ¿Quién lo diría? Los eternos rivales de preparatoria van a ser marido y mujer , la Señora y el Señor Salvatore – ella exclama mientras dibuja un corazón en el aire con sus dedos.

Yo sonrío en respuesta a sus palabras.

- Si , a mi misma me cuesta creerlo – digo – Todo ha ocurrido de forma apresurada y eso me aterra , temo que tanta felicidad no pueda durar por siempre -admito.

- Es normal que tengas miedo – Caroline interviene- yo también lo tuve antes de casarme pero todo irá bien, Elena. Tú y Damon, van a ser muy dichosos juntos de eso no tengo dudas – ella afirma.

- Ni yo – reputa Bonnie.

- Gracias – les miro a las dos – son las mejores amigas que alguien pueda tener.

Bonnie y Caroline sonríen.…

Luego de eso Caroline pide una _Piña Colada_ sin alcohol y Bonnie y yo , dos _Cuba Libre_.

Bebemos entre charla.

Descubro , no soy la única con buenas noticias.

Bonnie nos cuenta que Jeremy se ira de gira por Europa en Febrero y ella va a acompañarle, ambos están muy emocionados.

Además, Caroline ya sabe el sexo del bebe . Será una niña y nacerá a mediados de abril. Klaus desea llamarla _Charlotte_ , como su difunta madre.

Estoy muy contenta por mis amigas , me satisface que todas tengamos dicha en nuestras vidas.

Al caer la tarde, me despido de ellas.

Camino por las calles hasta el departamento de Damon.

No le veo desde ayer por la noche y le extraño.

Entro al inmueble y subo al ascensor.

Me bajo en su piso y toco el timbre.

La puerta se abre y …

- Oh dios mío – exclamo preocupada - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Damon tiene el labio inferior roto y el color purpura se extiende por el contorno de su ojo izquierdo el cual se encuentra muy hinchado.

- Se ve peor de lo que realmente es - él me tranquiliza.

Me acerco a Damon, le tomo del mentón.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Él no responde.

Aparto la mano de su rostro.

- Damon ¡Dímelo! – exijo.

- Fue Stefan – Damon confiesa.

No esperaba esa respuesta.

Conozco a Stefan de muchos años y sé nunca se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre violento.

- ¿Stefan? – replico perpleja- pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Damon me da la espalda.

- ¿Fue por la boda?

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces?

- No quiero hablar de ello Elena, no hoy – Responde.

- Vale , otro día será– digo.

Si Damon habla quiero que sea porque así lo desea y no porque se ha sentido presionado.

Me pongo de puntillas y deposito un beso en la base de su cuello.

Damon gira el rostro en mi dirección, nuestras miradas chocan.

- Ven – digo afectuosa tomándole de la mano.

Le guio al cuarto , allí busco el kit de primeros auxilios .

Limpio sus heridas y le doy de tomar un analgésico.

Entonces , nos tumbamos en la cama uno al lado del otro .

Yo , prendo la televisión .

Damon recuesta la cabeza en mi hombro.

Yo me distraigo viendo una serie policial y cuando acaba el capitulo me percato de que Damon se ha quedado profundamente dormido…


	29. Chapter 29

Mis queridas aquí dejo continuación.

Besos y gracias por su interés en la historia.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**Pov Damon**

Me encuentro con Alaric en el Grill.

- ¡Te lo advertí, Damon! Tú polla libertina tarde o temprano te iba a ocasionar problemas– Rick afirma.

Tuerzo los ojos.

- Lo que menos necesito ahora es que tú también me vengas con reproches– recrimino.

- ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te iba a felicitar?- Rick reputa con sarcasmo.

- ¡No! pero al menos esperaba me dieras uno de tus molestos pero útiles consejos– respondo.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? - Rick me mira a los ojos- debes decírselo a Elena – él afirma.

Exhalo.

- ¡No puedo decírselo Rick! , no ahora. Ella está tan entusiasmada con la boda y …

- Excusas , excusas , excusas … – Rick me interrumpe- Damon secretos como este no se mantienen mucho tiempo ocultos ¡Ya ves la forma tan insólita en que se entero tu hermano! lo mejor para tu relación es que Elena se entere antes de la boda y que seas tú quien se lo diga.

Tomo el vaso y doy un profundo trago.

Sé Alaric tiene razón ¡no puedo postergarlo más!

Con ese convencimiento abandono el local.

Camino hasta el edificio.

Al entrar al departamento noto a Elena.

Ella se encuentra en piyamas recostada en el sillón de la sala viendo una de esas ridículas películas navideñas que pasan en estas fechas.

Yo me acerco.

- ¡Hey! no te oí llegar – ella comenta - ¿Qué tal la pasaste con Alaric?

- Bien – respondo encogiéndome de hombros.

Me siento a su lado , sostengo sus pequeños pies entre mis manos y les ubico sobre mis piernas.

Entonces, le acaricio las plantas con mis dedos.

Elena suspira y sé , le estoy produciendo placer.

Giro el rostro en su dirección , nuestras miradas chocan.

Detengo mis caricias.

_¡Hazlo! ¡Díselo!_ – exige mi conciencia y obedezco.

- Elena , hay algo que necesito decirte – suelto.

- Yo también necesito decirte algo – ella espeta.

Su revelación me sorprende….

- Pero adelante , habla tú primero – me alienta.

- ¡No! hazlo tú – reputo.

- Vale - Elena inhala – Mi jefe me dio un ultimátum hace algunos días , Paul desea me mude a Inglaterra donde vive la autora de la saga en que trabajo desde hace un par de meses o de lo contrario asignara a otro editor para que se encargue de ello- informa.

- ¿Y qué respondiste? – le pregunto.

- Le dije que necesitaba pensarlo – Elena responde.

- Tú indecisión es por mí, ¿cierto?

Elena aparta la mirada y sé tengo razón.

Me inclino y le tomo de manos.

- Elena , haz dedicado mucho esfuerzo a esto y no puedo permitir que cedas el reconocimiento que mereces – afirmo.

- Pero, tú trabajo está en Nueva York – ella reputa – de aceptar deberemos separarnos.

- No necesariamente –refuto- En Londres hay paisajes preciosos , yo podría tomar fotografías allá y enviárselas a Ethan por correo y de tratarse de una sesión fotográfica viajaría en avión hasta Nueva york , haría el trabajo y luego regresaría contigo – persuado.

La expresión del rostro de Elena se suaviza.

- ¿Crees que Ethan lo acepte? – ella indaga.

- Completamente seguro no estoy pero nada pierdo con proponérselo – digo.

- ¿Y si se niega?

- Renunciare – afirmo.

- Pero , Damon …

- Shu – le silencio- no se discuta más ¡nos vamos a Inglaterra! – declaro.

Elena sonríe ampliamente.

Luego se inclina sobre mí y me besa dulcemente en los labios.

- ¿Y aquello que ibas a decirme? – ella dice al separarse.

Yo me acobardo.

No puedo decirle lo de Katherine hoy ya que siento no es el momento correcto.

**_¿Entonces cuando lo será, Damon?_** – recrimina mi subconsciente.

- Olvídalo , no era tan importante – respondo afable.

Elena me mira con suspicacia.

- Pero … - le silencio con un beso apasionado y Elena responde tal como lo espero , restregándose contra mí y aferrándome de los cabellos….

* * *

**Beauty' ** tiene toda la razón , lo que se viene en proximos capitulos es feo .. muy feo


	30. Chapter 30

Perdón por la larga tardanza , había perdido mi musa y no se me antojaba escribir nada hasta ayer.

¡Ya tengo 18 follow! yeih , es lo más que he tenido en una historia así que GRACIAS , son geniales.

Prometo no abandonarlos por tantos días.

Playlist: 

Never let me go de Florence & The Machine ( es la canción que suena en el coche y que inspiro el nombre del fic )

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

Pov Elena

Es la noche del 31 de Diciembre , Klaus y Caroline han organizado una fiesta en su casa y todo nuestro grupo de amigos planea asistir.

Le dije a Isobel que podía venir con nosotros pero ella respondió ¨_Prefiero pasarlo en casa¨ _ así que solo seremos Damon y yo.

En estos momentos él conduce mientras una suave balada resuena en el estéreo .

_**Nunca me dejes ir , nunca me dejes ir **__ – dice el coro._

Yo me entretengo observando el contorno de su perfil .

Damon posee una hermosa nariz de tabique recto y punta respingona además de la boca más besable que alguna vez yo allá visto en mujer o hombre.

De improvisto él frena y aparca el coche a un lado de la acera.

- ¡Basta! – Damon recrimina.

- ¿De qué hablas? – yo digo con fingida ingenuidad.

- Hablo de ti , mirándome cual Glenn Close en _atracción fatal_- él dice y yo sonrió – Es extraño – Damon afirma.

- Yo creo que es romántico– reputo mordiéndome el labio inferior con descaro.

La ceja derecha de Damon se eleva con suspicacia.

- Estas jugando sucio , Elena – él acusa.

- ¿Por qué? – digo tratando de sonar como una de esas chicas de video porno.

Y Damon reacciona tal como ambiciono. Él se inclina sobre mí, empotrándome contra la puerta del vehículo y sin miramientos me besa .

Nuestros labios se friccionan y nuestras lenguas se enredan.

Mi corazón se acelera y la llama de la excitación se desplaza por mis muslos.

- Si no hubiéramos quedado de ir a esa fiesta ... – Damon dice con voz ronca.

- ¿Qué harías? – le reto .

Mi voz suena áspera y aprecio tengo las mejillas calientes.

- Te haría el amor aquí mismo – él asegura.

Yo no tengo intenciones de parar. El deseo que siento en estos momentos es muy fuerte y sé la única manera de poder recuperar la calma es satisfaciendo mi apetito.

- Todavía puedes hacerlo – propongo y en respuesta noto estrellas en los ojos de Damon.

- Pero tendrías que ser rápido – condiciono.

- Puedo ser rápido – él reputa con tal vez demasiada emoción.

Sonrió y me acerco a él , fundiendo nuestras bocas en un tórrido beso.

Damon me toma de las caderas y yo me ubico sobre él .

Damon me acaricia la piel desnuda del muslo , su mano asciende deteniéndose en mi húmedo centro.

- Eres una chica muy mala, Elena Gilbert – él dice al percatarse de que no llevo puesta braga.

Yo le sonrió con picardía.

Damon hunde la cabeza en mi cuello , mordisquea a la vez que estimula mi botón de placer con sus dedos.

Me siento ardiente y agobiantemente necesitada.

Yo , desplazo mis manos hasta los pantalones de Damon como puedo les desabrocho. Él se remueve bajo de mí y entonces siento su glande en mi entrada.

Gimo de crudo placer.

Damon posa una de sus manos en mi cintura mientras que la otra me toma de la nuca acercando nuestras bocas.

Yo me dejo caer sobre él , su miembro ancho me abarca y simplemente percibo y disfruto.

Son los instintos los que me guían.

Tener sexo con Damon siempre es impetuoso , ligeramente violento y a la misma vez tierno.

Damon no me cuida , no me trata con una débil florecita . Él me toma duro y a mí me encanta porque las delicadezas son innecesarias entre nosotros.

Somos iguales en esto , dos criaturas pasionales.

Él empuja hasta el fondo , yo le araño los hombros.

Damon me muerde el labio , yo tiro de sus cabellos.

Y todo culmina en un orgasmo con más fuegos artificiales que los del 4 de julio .

Damon no emite sonido solo abre la boca ligeramente mientras me mira fijo.

Yo , gimo deleitada sin romper el contacto visual.

Entonces tiene lugar la parte tierna , esa en que Damon péina mis cabellos y deposita un beso suave sobre mis labios que se siente como un silencioso _te quiero…._

* * *

Pov Damon

Elena y yo nos damos un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y luego nos separamos.

Yo me despojo del condón , me acomodo la playera y abrocho los pantalones .

Ella estira su vestido , se peina los cabellos con los dedos y se retoca el maquillaje.

- ¿Lista? – pregunto .

Ella asiente y yo me atrevo a encender el coche.

El trayecto a la fiesta es corto.

Me toma tan solo segundos cruzar los linderos de la mansión Mikaelson.

Aparco en el primer puesto vacante que vislumbro y posteriormente abandono el vehículo.

Elena pretende bajarse pero yo soy más rápido y le tiendo la puerta.

Ella me sonríe y toma mi mano.

Nuestros dedos se enredan y esa dulce calidez me invade.

Siempre es así entre nosotros , basta tan solo un apretón de manos para hacerme sentir más enérgico .

Con nuestros dedos aun entrelazados entramos a la vivienda.

En el salón principal nos esperan Bonnie , Jeremy , Klaus , Caroline y … Stefan.

No puedo evitar sentirme tenso al notar a mi hermano .

Las chicas se acercan , Elena les saluda y luego se ponen a cotorrear sobre el bonito color del vestido de Bonnie , el nuevo corte de cabello de Caroline… es charla de mujeres así que me alejo y me acerco a los tíos...

* * *

Pov Elena

La velada trascurre de forma relajada.

Damon se entretiene jugando pool – Klaus tiene una mesa gigantesca en el medio de la sala la cual Caroline odia porque ´desentona con la decoración´ - con el resto de chicos.

Mientras yo cotorreo con mis amigas , bebiendo vino cada tanto.

Al caer la noche.

Nos dirigimos al salón comedor.

Damon se sienta a mi lado , yo estrecho su mano .

Nos miramos .

Klaus – como señor de la casa - pica el pavo y sirve las porciones.

Deleitamos los aperitivos.

Todo está delicioso , lo cual no sorprende dada la reputación que tiene el chef que han contratado para esta noche.

Al acabar de comer , retornamos a la sala.

- ¿Y Alaric cuando llegará? Se ha perdido la cena– yo indago.

- No va a venir – Caroline dice – temprano llamo para avisar que lo pasaría con los padres de Meredith.

- Entonces van muy en serio – aprecio.

- Mucho , no lo veía tan enamorado desde Liz – Bonnie comenta.

Liz fue la novia de universidad de Rick , iban a casarse pero ella enfermo de leucemia y murió . Tenía tan solo 22 años.

Fue una gran pérdida para Rick.

- Pues me alegro mucho por él , ya era hora de que dejara el pasado atrás y se permitiera ser feliz– digo.

- Si , ahora solo hace falta que Stefan también lo haga – Caroline comenta.

Sus palabras despiertan emociones en mi.

Siento pena por Stefan y a la vez culpa por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos.

Giro en dirección a los chicos y entonces me percato de la ausencia de ambos hermanos.

_¿Dónde se han metido?_ – pienso con curiosidad.

Aun desconozco la razón de su rencilla y me intriga sobre manera.

Así que me levanto bajo la escusa de ir al baño y camino por el largo pasillo deteniéndome al oír sus voces.

Ambos se encuentran dentro del estudio de Klaus.

Yo abro ligeramente la puerta y escucho.

- _Ella debe saber la verdad , Damon._

- _Y lo hará._

- _Pues dime ¿Cuándo?. Será ¿Durante la luna de miel? o ¿Después de que nazca su primer hijo? – Stefan recrimina. _

Damon permanece en silencio.

- _Sabes , ¿Qué es Lo que más me enerva? . Yo siempre admire tu audacia y determinación , él como ibas tras la chica que te gustaba y decías lo que pensabas sin importar que ello desagradará al resto de presentes en la habitación – Stefan bufa- pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un cobarde y siento vergüenza de ti- Stefan ataca. _

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

¿De qué habla Stefan? ¿Qué es aquello tan grave que Damon teme contarme?

Encuentro valor y entro a la habitación , tomando a ambos por sorpresa.

- Estoy aquí ahora - exclamo reclamando su atención– así que dime Damon ¿Qué es aquello tan importante que necesito saber antes de casarme contigo?

- Los dejare solos – Stefan dice y sin más se aleja dedicándome al pasar una mirada lastimera que se percibe como un LO SIENTO escrito con luces de neón.

Estoy aterrada.

Damon me mira.

- ¡Dímelo , Damon! – exijo- o es que tu hermano tiene razón y eres un cobarde – reto.

Él entrecierra los ojos , recuesta la espalda sobre una de las estanterías y entonces lo dice .

- Me acosté con tu hermana – Damon espeta y yo , siento que se esfuma el aire en mis pulmones.

Las palabras pronunciadas por él se perciben como un golpe seco en el pecho.

- ¿Cuándo? – indago con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan tratando de lucir impasible cuando por dentro me estoy derrumbando.

Damon abre los parpados , nuestras miradas chocan.

- Muchas veces durante los primeros años de secundaria y luego – él hace una pausa- una vez estando casada con Stefan .

Yo me mantengo inerte en absoluto silencio.

Damon da un par de pasos en mi dirección.

- Elena … lo que paso entre Katherine y yo fue mucho antes de que empezáramos a salir . Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros – él afirma y yo salgo de mi estado catatónico.

Levanto la mirada y arremeto contra él guiada por la furia que en este momento fluye cual lava volcánica a través de mi cuerpo.

- Te equivocas, lo cambia todo –grito- Una vez me dijiste que me alejará de Stefan porque él solo veía en mi un reemplazo– bufo- pero ahora veo que no hablabas de él sino de ti – acuso- Deseabas a Katherine pero no pudiste tenerla así que no ibas a permitir que tu hermano me tuviera a mi también. Debías conseguir al reemplazo para ti y así restregarle a Stefan lo macho alfa que eres– recrimino.

- Estas malinterpretando las cosas ¡Yo nunca las he confundido! Eres tú la que quiero , la que siempre he querido – Damon declara y deseo creerle pero no puedo , he perdido la confianza en él y no sé si pueda alguna vez recuperarla – amor , tienes que creerme.

Él trata de estrecharme pero yo me sacudo con violencia.

- No me toques , me das asco- afirmo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan brevemente y duele .

Me lastima saber que fui engañada por Damon y me carcome la duda.

¿Qué otros secretos me oculta? ¿Qué de los pasados 6 meses fue real y que fue mentira? ¿Realmente me ama o solo cree hacerlo por el inmenso parecido físico que guardo con mi hermana?

Estoy confundida , necesito alejarme de Damon y lo hago . Sin mediar más palabra me giro y abandono la habitación …

...

Curiosidades: 

Atracción fatal es un película ochentosa , que trata de una mujer que se obsesiona con un hombre casado.


	31. Chapter 31

**Tefi , Beauty´s y Bella GRACIAS por comentar. **

Aquí os dejo otro capitulo y creo volveré ha actualizar este Sábado.

Playlist

- Broken de lifehouse.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**Pov Elena **

Camino por el pasillo sintiéndome desecha. Soy como un zombie que mueve instintivamente los pies .

- Elena , ¿Estás bien? – Bonnie me llama.

Yo , levanto la vista.

Noto los ojos de Klaus , Jeremy , Caroline y Bonnie sobre mí.

No vislumbro a Stefan , supongo después de lo ocurrido se abría marchado del lugar.

- No – admito- Sacadme de aquí, por favor. No quiero verle –suplico.

Las chicas me toman cada una de un brazo y me llevan a la habitación de huéspedes. La cual en realidad es una pequeña casa subyacente a la mansión a la que se tiene acceso por un paso que hay en la cocina.

Allí nos sentamos en el sillón.

Caroline ordena a una de las criadas nos preparé chocolate caliente , esta no tarda en traer las tazas.

Yo tomo la mía entre mis manos y doy un profundo sorbo , percibo el sabor dulce del chocolate en mi paladar y luego el cálido liquido viaja por mi garganta haciéndome sentir un poco más enérgica.

- Lamento arruinarles la festividad – digo.

Al darme cuenta de que en pocos minutos sonaran las doce campanadas y si siguen aquí conmigo ninguna de nosotras recibirá beso de año nuevo.

- Tranquila - Caroline me toma de la mano- la fiesta estaba aburrida de todos modos , Klaus no se despega de esa estúpida mesa de pool que le regalo su hermano – ella dice con jovialidad.

- Y Jeremy igual , parecen idiotas – Bonnie responde.

- Son hombres ¿No es casi lo mismo? – Caroline dice y las tres reímos.

Soy plenamente consciente de que ambas están armando todo este monologo de la vagina con el único propósito de hacerme olvidar lo ocurrido con Damon.

- Oyeron todo , ¿No es cierto? – expreso.

Basta mirarles a la cara para confirmar mis sospechas.

Me siento avergonzada .

Si ya no era suficientemente malo , ahora todo mi círculo de amigos conoce que mi prometido se revolcó incontables veces con mi difunta hermana gemela y ex mujer de su hermano.

- Lo lamento tanto , Elena – Bonnie dice , tomándome de la mano.

- No lo hagas , no es tu culpa Bonn – respondo- sino mía por haber dejado a las cosas llegar hasta este punto , haberme enamorado de él. Soy la más grande de todas las imbéciles del mundo – me recrimino.

- Solo seguiste a tu corazón, no puedes culparte por ello – Caroline interviene.

- Tal vez pero créeme cuando digo que odio a mi corazón en este momento – afirmo y lagrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos.

Ellas me abrazan y yo les dejo darme cariño porque más que nunca lo necesito…

* * *

**Pov Damon **

Mi cuerpo se rehúsa a moverse , abstraído por la perplejidad como si esperara despertar de aquella pesadilla y encontrarme en casa , con Elena tendida sobre mi regazo pero no es así , esto no es un sueño. Elena realmente se ha enterado de todo.

Ordeno a mi cuerpo desplazarse , salgo de la habitación y recorro el pasillo.

Al llegar al salón me encuentro a Klaus y Jeremy.

- ¿Dónde está Elena? – es lo primero que brota de mis labios.

- Estaba muy afectada cuando salió y las chicas se la han llevado al cuarto de huéspedes para tratar de calmarla – Klaus explica.

Impulsivo le doy la espalda y camino en dirección a la casa de invitados que se queda tras la cocina pero Jeremy me detiene , tomándome del brazo con fuerza.

- Ella no quiere verte –dice.

- ¡Suéltame , Jeremy! – exijo pero él no me libera.

- Solo lo hare si prometes que te irás – Mi amigo condiciona.

- No puedo perderla , ¿Lo entiendes? – confieso.

La expresión de Jeremy se suaviza , noto sorpresa en su mirada.

- Si vas a por ella en este momento solo empeoraras las cosas, Damon . Elena necesita calmarse , meditar con la almohada … ambos lo necesitan – me aconseja y sé tiene razón.

- Vale , me iré – accedo.

Jeremy me suelta .

Entonces yo tomo mi chaqueta del sillón y abandono la mansión.

Subo a mi coche y conduzco a toda velocidad hasta mi apartamento.

Allí está la ropa de Elena , su olor en cada rincón … no puedo tolerarlo.

Así que salgo y manejo hasta el bar más cercano.

Me siento en la barra y pido un botella de tequila , le trago con desesperación.

La escarcha comienza a caer , cubriendo cada rincón del local.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO – exclaman unos a otros los presentes , todos sonrientes y esperanzados mientras yo lo único que deseo es retroceder el tiempo y borrar mis errores…

* * *

**Pov Elena **

Abro los ojos y me remuevo entre las sabanas.

No he parado de tener pesadillas y mi cuerpo se percibe adolorido , como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hasta el baño.

Allí me despojo de la piyama que Caroline me ha prestado y coloco bajo la ducha , por minutos dejo al agua cubrir mi cuerpo.

Cuando las palmas de las manos se me arrugan salgo y me visto con la ropa que llevaba puesta anoche.

Una vez me he calzado el vestido , la chaqueta y las botas me miro en el espejo.

Tengo ojeras debajo de los parpados pero salvo eso , luzco como cualquier otro día.

¿Irónico no? como alguien puede verse tan bien cuando su interior está destruido.

Me peino los cabellos con la mano y sin más salgo del cuarto.

Camino el pasadizo que comunica con la casa principal hasta llegar a la cocina, allí encuentro a Caroline.

- Hola – ella me dice.

- Hola – le respondo afable.

Caroline me sirve una taza de café yo sin dudar la tomo sentándome luego en uno de los altos asientos.

- ¿Y dónde está el resto? – pregunto.

- Bonnie y Jeremy se fueron ayer poco después de que te quedarás dormida y Klaus, él sigue arriba – Caroline afirma y un tenue sonrojo se evidencia en sus mejillas entonces yo bajo la vista al resto de su cuerpo y me percato del sensual babydoll negro que mi amiga lleva puesto.

- Siéntete libre de ir con él , yo me acabare esto e iré y pediré un taxi que me lleve a casa.

- ¡Nada de eso! James puede llevarte – Caroline me ofrece a su chofer.

Sonrió , esos son los privilegios de tener amigos millonarios.

- Vale – accedo.

Entonces Caroline me toma de la mano.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que vas a hacer? Con Damon … - ella dice.

- No – admito- estoy confundida pero creo que ahora lo que más necesito es regresar a Nueva York . Tengo pasajes para dentro de 4 días pero al llegar a casa llamare a la aerolínea y pediré un cambio de vuelo – explico.

Caroline asiente , mostrándose comprensiva.

- Sabes que solo tienes que llamarme y me tendrás junto a ti – Caroline afirma.

- Lo sé – yo respondo.

Ella me sonríe y posteriormente se va.

Yo acabo el café , dejo la taza en el fregadero y salgo de la Mansión.

En la entrada me encuentro a James , quien me tiende la puerta.

Al parecer Caroline paso y le dio indicaciones antes de reunirse con Klaus.

La limosina se percibe fría , son las 8 am de un primero de Enero. Nadie tiene que trabajar hoy así que el trafico es leve y agradezco por ello.

No tardamos en llegar a la vivienda de mi madre.

- Gracias – digo a James al bajar.

- A sido un placer , Señorita Gilbert – él me responde.

Yo camino hasta la puerta de entrada , las llaves se encuentran en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta.

Les tomo y abro.

Adentro encuentro todo callado.

Subo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto pero antes de entrar me detengo en el de Isobel , ella aun duerme.

Le contemplo unos segundos y sigo mi camino.

Al entrar a la habitación me tiendo sobre la cama.

Anoche deje mi móvil en casa , le tomo y le prendo. No tardan en aparecer los mensajes y llamadas perdidas. De amigos , conocidos y de Damon.

En este momento no deseo oír su voz así que evado y en su defecto llamo a la aerolínea …

* * *

**Pov Damon **

Me levanto tarde y con un terrible dolor de cabeza lo cual es lo esperable dada la inmensa cantidad de alcohol que consumí anoche.

Como puedo me levanto de la cama y a tropezones llego a la ducha. Me desvisto y abro el grifo, el agua está muy fría pero eso es bueno ya que me espabila de inmediato.

Ni siquiera sé como llegue a casa , lo más probable es que condujera ebrio y ello es una soberana estupidez pero está bien porque yo soy el rey de los estúpidos.

Salgo del baño con la toalla enrollada a mi cadera y posteriormente me visto con lo primero que encuentro en mi gaveta.

En la cocina me preparo un emparedado de jamón y queso y le acompaño con jugo de naranja.

Mientras mordisqueo el pan tostado noto la hora en el reloj de pared , son casi las 4 de la tarde.

Acabo de comer y abandono el edificio decidido a hablar con Elena.

Necesito verla , decirle cuanto la amo y demostrárselo hasta que me crea.

Aparco frente a la casa de Isobel , camino hasta la entrada y toco el timbre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – ella dice con una mirada despectiva , lo cual no me sorprende. Isobel siempre me mira como si fuera una asquerosa cucaracha a la que le gustaría darle un zapatazo.

- Necesito hablar con Elena – contesto.

- Pierdes tú tiempo , hace un par de horas partió al aeropuerto – Isobel informa tomándome por sorpresa.

- ¿ Cómo? Pero si nuestro vuelo era para este Viernes – digo.

- Supongo lo reprogramo – la mujer contesta con tedio- no sé que le hiciste anoche – acusa- pero estaba muy triste esta mañana.

Evado la mirada censuradora de Isobel.

- Siempre he sabido que tarde o temprano la harías sufrir , hacer daño es inevitable en los de tu tipo – espeta.

- ¿Los de mi tipo? – reputo.

- Un mujeriego , es lo que eres y lo que siempre serás - ella lanza .

Desearía que su opinión no me molestase pero por supuesto que lo hace.

- Tú no me conoces , Isobel – reputo- nunca te has permitido conocerme.

- Tu reputación me basta – ella responde.

Tuerzo los ojos , discutir con Isobel es inútil.

Ella nunca dará su brazo a torcer así que simplemente le doy la espalda y subo a mi coche …

* * *

**Mis pobres Delena , soy tan Silas por hacerles sufrir T.T**


	32. Chapter 32

**Catherine** no quise romper tu corazón T.T

**Tefi** que horror! , tu teniendo un mal día y yo escribo estas cosas *soy mala* xD

**Beauty** y **Bella** un besote para ustedes.

Gracias a todas por sus mensajes , en esta actualización el desamor sigue mis amigas aunque al final abra un rayo de esperanza.

**Playlist – new york de snow patrol**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**Pov Damon **

Al llegar a casa llamo a la aerolínea , la operadora me informa que no hay vuelos disponibles para mañana así que tendré que esperar al jueves para retornar a Nueva York.

Tengo el repentino impulso de lanzar cada objeto del apartamento al piso y que solo queden escombros.

Me siento frustrado , necesito ver a Elena . Preciso mirar sus ojos , tocarla , oír el sonido de su voz así sea solo para que me diga cuanto asco le produzco.

La extraño de una forma tan urgente que se percibe como una necesidad física, como si su presencia me fuera tan necesaria con el aire para poder persistir …

* * *

**Pov Elena **

Entro al departamento.

Coloco la pesada maleta en el suelo e inhalo profundamente y luego carraspeo al percatarme que ya no es aire fresco sino smog lo que entra a mis pulmones.

Me encuentro en Nueva York , a millas de Damon Salvatore pero aun así lo percibo tan tortuosamente cerca de mí .

Es como si él hubiera penetrado en la más profunda fibra de mi ser al punto de que he perdido independencia , le preciso a mi lado y no se trata de un mero capricho sino de una necesidad física que hace que me duela el pecho con solo pensar su nombre y que lagrimas comiencen a correr por mis mejillas.

**Basta** – recrimina la vocecita – **es patético llorar por un hombre** y se tiene razón pero no puedo evitarlo . No cuando el llanto es la única forma que tengo de desahogar mi desamor.

No se que hacer , ni que creer.

Estoy tan jodidamente confundida.

Amo a Damon , por supuesto que lo hago. Un sentimiento así no desaparece fácilmente pero no sé si nuestra relación pueda superar esto.

No confió en él en este momento y a pesar de que su aventura con mi hermana ocurrió hace muchos años yo no puedo evitar sentirme traicionada.

Me gustaba pensar que Damon a diferencia de su hermano se había fijado en mí y solo en mí. Que él había sido solamente mío pero todo eso no era más que una estúpida fantasía.

La realidad era que tanto Damon como Stefan habían caído en las redes de Katherine ¿Cómo culparlos? Kat era la chica osada y sensual que todos los hombres morían por tener en sus camas mientras yo era Elena ´ la versión vainilla´ como Damon una vez había dicho.

Y ¿Quién en su sano juicio elegiría la barquilla de vainilla cuando podría tener la de chocolate? ….

* * *

**_Dos días después _**

**_Pov Damon _**

Por fin , he llegado a Nueva York.

Es pasado el medio día y me encuentro a las afueras del edificio residencial.

Exhalo dándome valor para lo que se avecina y entro.

En mezzanina me encuentro a Barney (el portero) le saludo afablemente y sigo mi camino al elevador.

Comparto el ascensor con dos personas más, una anciana que se baja en el piso 1 y un hombre de traje que lo hace en el piso 5 . Los dos niveles restantes permanezco en soledad y entonces al abrirse la puerta en el piso 7 salgo.

Camino por el pasillo hasta el departamento de Elena.

Tengo llave , no necesito tocar para entrar pero aun así lo hago.

- Vete , Damon – ella dice al otro lado y yo me estremezco de pies a cabeza.

Dios , echaba tanto de menos su voz.

- Elena , por favor … - suplico como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Soy maldito orgulloso - al igual que lo fue mi padre - pero en este momento no me importa tener que humillarme con tal de arreglar las cosas con ella.

- Por favor , solo déjame decir lo que he venido a decir y luego – hago pausa- si eso es lo que deseas desaparece de tu vida para siempre.

Hay silencio , por momentos pierdo la esperanza pero finalmente ella me abre la puerta.

Elena lleva puesto un par de vaqueros oscuros y una ancha sudadera , sus lacios cabellos caen sueltos sobre sus hombros y en su rostro no noto maquillaje.

Le encuentro preciosa.

- Bien , ¿Qué eso que has venido a decirme? – ella espeta con hostilidad.

- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí afuera? – le reputo- al menos déjame entrar – digo tratando de sonar encantador.

Elena permanece impasible.

- Prometo no morder – le digo con descaro, sonriéndole con coquetería.

Sé que estoy jugando sucio pero en el amor todo se vale y yo no pienso escatimar en armas.

- Tal vez hacerte el chulito te funciono en el pasado pero no lo hará hoy , Damon – ella asegura tratando de sonar firme pero la expresión de sus ojos la delata. Yo se que si ha resultado.

Elena me da paso , entro al departamento.

Deposito la maleta sobre el parquet y me doy tiempo para contemplar el lugar , noto nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí salvo que ella ha retirado la foto de nosotros que estaba cerca del ventanal.

- ¿ Y bien? – Elena dice , reclamando mi atención.

Le miro , nuestros ojos chocan y ella pestañea.

- Lo siento – suelto- nunca debí haberte ocultado lo de Katherine.

- Pero lo hiciste – ella espeta.

- Lo hice porque estaba aterrado, porque temía que si lo supieras te alejarías de mi– bufo- y fue un error , debí ser honesto contigo.

- Si , debiste hacerlo – ella coincide.

Me acerco.

- Te amo , Elena – aseguro.

- Y yo a ti – ella responde y mi corazón se llena de ilusión - pero no estoy segura de que las cosas puedan volver a ser como eran antes.

Sus palabras se sienten como balas que me atraviesan con violencia .

Duelen , duelen tanto.

- Ya he estado aquí Damon, he pasado por esto. He querido y he sido lastimada tantas veces y … no deseo cometer los mismos errores – ella confiesa , sus ojos se vislumbran llorosos y yo en un envite desaparezco la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Nuestros alientos rosan.

Nuestras miradas se consumen la una a la otra.

- ¿Esto se percibe como un error? – digo posando mi mano en su húmeda mejilla.

Elena entreabre los labios y yo me atrevo acariciarlos, ella tiembla bajo mis dedos.

- Damon , no … por favor – ella me ruega pero yo la ignoro y le beso.

Mi boca toma a la suya sin piedad alguna.

Ella sabe tan bien …


	33. Chapter 33

Buenos mis cariños , les dejo el capitulo 33 e informo es el ultimo O.o no se me asusten .

Es que he decidido dividir el fic en dos libros/historias.

Esta termina aquí pero el amor seguirá en la secuela ¨Siempre te amare¨ , a bajo les dejo el link para que se subscriban ;) .

Gracias a todas por sus mensajes , son increíbles.

Ver que se han interesado tanto por la historia al punto de querer y odiar a personajes WOW no saben lo feliz que me hace porque significa que algo estoy haciendo bien.

Un abrazo gigante y nos vemos en la continuación ;)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**Pov Damon**

Por largos minutos acaricio sus tersos labios frotándolos con los míos , tanteando las aguas antes de ir más lejos.

Elena no hace ademan de apartarme , ella permanece inmóvil entre mis brazos y yo lo interpreto como una aprobación.

Así que invado su boca suavemente porque aun temo en cualquier momento ella pudiera desvanecerse.

Elena por fin reacciona y enreda sus dedos en mis cabellos.

El gesto estremece mi columna vertebral.

Mis manos tantean su cuerpo sobre la holgada sudadera encontrando el delicioso bulto de sus pechos, esos duraznos suaves que se acoplan tan perfectamente a mis dedos.

Elena suspira .

Yo beso su cuello y luego asciendo hasta su oreja izquierda . Mordisqueo su lóbulo y Elena aferra mis hombros.

Estando enredados caminamos un par de pasos hasta caer sobre el sofá de la sala .

Allí, ella yace bajo mí cuerpo.

Yo subo levemente la tela de la sudadera que le cubre , exponiendo su abdomen y entonces beso su ombligo. Luego, succiono sobre su ingle derecha y me dispongo a desabrocharle los vaqueros cuando …

- Basta – Elena exclama , apartándose bruscamente.

Yo le miro desorientado.

En este instante estoy ardiendo con la excitación naciente apretando en mis pantalones.

- Esto … no es una buena idea , Damon – ella afirma con la respiración entrecortada.

Elena tiene los cabellos alborotados y las mejillas enrojecidas.

- Lo lamento , yo solo … no pude evitar dejarme llevar – me excuso-Te extraño- confieso y no me refiero solo a tener sexo. La extraño toda ella , desde el sonido de su risa hasta el olor de su perfume sobre mi almohada.

- Yo también te extraño – ella admite – pero acostarnos no va a solucionar nuestros problemas y lo sabes – reputa- solo complicará más las cosas.

Asiento .

Admito Elena tiene razón pero aun así deseo que no se hubiere detenido , que me hubiere dejado hacerle el amor. Colmarla de placer como sé solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Elena se peina y se abrocha los vaqueros, sentándose correctamente sobre el sillón en que minutos antes estaba tendida.

Yo me ubico de igual manera , dejando espacio entre nosotros ya que no deseo ofuscarla con mi presencia.

- Hay algo que debes saber – Elena rompe el silencio- esta mañana llame a mi jefe, le di mi respuesta sobre la oferta de empleo y – hace pausa - él ya está preparando todo para mi traslado – ella informa.

- ¿Cuándo te irás?- indago con aprehensión.

- La próxima semana – Elena responde.

- ¡Tan pronto! Pero si todas tus cosas están aquí y el departamento …

- Me iré con lo esencial , mi secretaria se encargara de enviarme el resto y sobre el apartamento … Tú puedes quedártelo – ella ofrece y entonces caigo en cuenta de que no estoy incluido en sus planes.

- Elena , no creerás que yo me voy quedar aquí mientras tú …

- ¡Lo harás! Porque eso es lo que necesito que hagas – me interrumpe- Preciso tiempo Damon, para pensar y aclarar mis sentimientos . En este momento soy un jodido caos emocional y el hecho de que estés tentándome con sexo no ayuda - ella acusa.

- Si ese es el problema puedo contenerme – ofrezco- Te prometo que me mantendré a distancia. No volveré a tocarte , no coqueteare …

- ¡No se trata de eso! – Elena espeta.

- ¿Entonces de que se trata , Elena? Porque no lo entiendo – reputo- Dime que es lo que quieres que haga , que necesito hacer para que me perdones.

Elena cierra los ojos , ella luce angustiada.

Posteriormente abre los parpados.

- Desearía que se tratara de ti , que estuviera en tus manos solucionar esto ¡pero no es así!– ella confiesa-Debo encontrar la manera de que no me importe tu aventura con mi hermana , de creer que eres honesto cuando dices que no significo nada porque es a mí a quien amas y no a ella … Quiero creerlo , en serio quiero pero tengo todas estas dudas e inseguridades. Siento demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo , estoy abrumada y preciso alejarme – Elena expresa con desesperación- Necesito un descanso , Damon . Mi corazón pide un descanso.

- Quiero concederte lo que pides , dejarte ir– expreso- es solo que , tengo miedo de que no haya otra oportunidad de que este sea un adiós definitivo- digo.

- Tienes que confiar, Damon – ella dice- Si este amor es tan real como ambos creemos nuestros corazones encontraran la manera de latir como uno , nuevamente – Elena afirma.

Nuestras miradas chocan.

Elena se inclina y tomándome por sorpresa ella une sus labios con los míos.

Este beso no es como ninguno de los anteriores.

Es triste y duele , tanto que hace que mis ojos lagrimeen…

...

**Pueden seguir la continuación por aquí**

s/9069596/1/Siempre-te-amare


End file.
